Angel Cake
by Melody AMPv Moon
Summary: Orihime, Ichigo dan Rukia punya toko kue. Toko mereka sukses se-Karakura. Tapi, sebuah toko Internasional milik Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel berdiri di depan toko mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan kalo punya saingan? It's the Last Chapter! / Mind to RnR?
1. Sweet International Shop!

_Ini fic pertama aku tentang UlquiHime… __Kebetulan pengen banget bikin fic yang tema-nya MASAKAN gituu… olala, Mel suka banget masak siih khususnya bikin kue atau tumis, ya gak tau deh rasanya macam-macam…_

_Gomen kalo jelek banget….!_

.

.

_**Title**__ : ANGEL CAKE!_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach is mine! *ditendang, ditabok, digaplok sejagat raya*, ya gak lah selama-lamanya punya Om Tite Kubo…__ ane pinjam charanya doang_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Friendship_

_**Pairing**__ : Utamanya UlquiHime… ditambah IchiRuki, dan GrimmNel_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, DLDR…!_

.

.

'_Membuat kue adalah hobiku. Kue yang dibuat dengan penuh rasa cinta dan perasaan. Aku suka membuat kue. Karena kecintaanku terhadap memasak, aku membuka sebuah toko. ANGEL CAKE! Nama yang amat indah kan?'_

Tapii… "Kuenya gak enak! Kuenya asam, manis, asin ih…rasanya aneh-aneh" itu komentar teman-teman satu sekolah kepada gadis periang di kelasnya yang suka membuat kue.

'_Aku sedih mereka berkata begitu? Aku kan sudah berusaha bikin kue seenak mungkin supaya bagi siapa saja yang mencicipinya merasa gembira. Ya, aku ingin membuat kue untuk siapapun supaya mereka merasa bahagia'_

Disaat sedih…

"Kami akan membantumu, Hime"

"Ya. Aku juga akan membantumu!"

'_Akhirnya… ada juga sahabat yang mau menolongku. Mereka adalah Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-chan—mereka sahabatku yang sangat baik.'_

'_Aku dan mereka bekerja sama membuat kue-kue yang lezat. Kami melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan gembira, kadang canda-tawa menghiasi hari-hari kami di dapur toko Angel Cake'_

ANGEL CAKE sukses! Banyak orang yang ketagihan dengan kue buatan para koki toko Angel Cake yang lezat luar biasa tiada tara dan duanya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan…

_Ichigo Kurosaki _anak dokter yang pinter angkat beban, ya dibutuhin tenaganya buat ngelempar, menabok, menggulung dan mengangkat adonan-adonan.

_Rukia Kuchiki _cewek yang diledek Midget sama satu sekolah, yang pinter bikin adonan plus rasanya ala Resto bintang 5, sekaligus karena kakaknya pria ningrat dan kaya raya, yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki… seluruh modal toko Angel Cake, Rukia-lah yang jadi dewi penolong.

Dan satunya lagi, _Orihime Inoue, _gadis berambut senja dan bermata abu-abu yang dikatain sama satu sekolah 'KOKI ANEH' karena setiap masakan yang dibuat rasanya luar biasa. Dan akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia membagi tugas juga menyetujui kalo Orihime kerja dibagian melayani pelanggan.

"Karena kamu punya senyum manis, cantik, lucu. Dijamin pelanggan pada mau beli!" itu alasan dusta dari mulut Ichigo dan Rukia. Orihime malah senang disebut begitu dan semangat bekerja sebagai pelayan toko.

Pulang sekolah, Orihime, Rukia dan Ichigo _start to doing their job_! Mereka langsung cabut and go to ANGEL CAKE… surganya bagi pecinta kue di kota Karakura.

"Kali ini aku mau bikin cup-cake Chappy!" kata Rukia semangat.

"Chappy lagi, Chappy lagi. Jelek amat sih! Pasti rasanya gak enak" ledek Ichigo.

"Ihh…apaan sih kamu kepala jeruk? Suka-suka dong. Temen-temen aku juga banyak yang suka Chappy" protes Rukia sambil menjitak Ichigo.

Dalam perjalanan dari sekolah ke toko itu berlangsung ribut. Ichigo dan Rukia berantem abis dan gak mau mengalah. Orihime hanya bisa terdiam dan ketawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi kadang ada rasa pedih di hati ini.

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, teman kecilku yang baik dan ramah. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil. Namun karena hadirnya Rukia Kuchiki, seorang gadis manis yang baru pindah dari Tokyo karena ikut kakaknya yang kerja di __Karakura__… Kurosaki-kun jadi dekat dengannya. Aku pernah nembak, tapi Kurosaki-kun menolak. Sedih sekali…'_

_**Flashback ON!**_

"Maaf Orihime. Aku sayang kamu, tapi hanya sebagai adik" kata Ichigo dengan berat.

Orihime menangis, ia mengerti, tapi ia menahan rasa pedihnya. "Gak apa-apa kok…"

"Maaf ya! Aku juga sayang kamu, kok. Tapi maaf, aku gak bisa jadi pacar kamu"

_**Flashback OFF!**____*gak modal banget nih Author flashbacknya dikit*_

'_Aku emang gak bisa ngelupain hal itu. Tapi berkat dorongan semangat dari Tatsuki dan teman-teman yang lain, aku jadi bangkit. Ya, walau masih teringat kenangan pahit itu. Aku harus berusaha melupakannya!... __S__ekarang, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah resmi pacaran. Aku gak mau jadi pengganggu hubungan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus ikut gembira apabila melihat Kurosaki-kun gembira'_

"Orihime… kamu dengar gak?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Kamu kenapa, Orihime? Sakit ya?" tanya Rukia sambil menyentuh kening gadis berambut senja itu.

"Eh-a-anu e-enggak kok" kata Orihime nyengir lebar.

"Hey, dari tadi aku ngajak kamu ngomong. Gak di denger ya?" ujar Ichigo.

"Suara kamu jelek. Bikin Orihime gak tahan dengernya" Rukia malah meledek Ichigo lagi.

"APA LU BILANG?" Ichigo melempar death glare ke Rukia. Rukia sweatdrop. "A-anu… muka Ichigo kok jadi banyak setannya ya?"

"Anu, udah sampai di tokonya" kata Orihime sambil nunjuk ke toko Angel Cake yang keliatan udah ramai pengunjung.

"Haaah?" Ichigo dan Rukia melongo kompak pas ngeliat banyak teman-temannnya, bahkan anak paud, anak TK, SD, SMP, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek ngantri di depan toko mereka.

"WOY CEPET! KITA PENGEN KUE NIH! UDAH LAPEER!" seru menggelegar para penggemar kue toko ANGEL CAKE itu. Spontan Orihime, Ichigo dan Rukia sweatdrop. Tapi mau gimana lagi, mereka langsung lari ke dalam toko dan mulai bekerja.

Ichigo dan Rukia semangat di dapur untuk membuat kue lezat pesanan pelanggan. Orihime melayani pesanan para pelanggan dengan ramah juga sambil bercanda tawa di ruang depan.

"ICHIGO, GULANYA KURANG TAUU!" seru Rukia yang dari tadi ngamuk gara-gara emosi liat tingkah Ichigo yang gak mau bantuin dia.

"YA TINGGAL AMBIL SANA!" balas Ichigo kasar.

"GAK NYAMPE TAU! GUE PENDEK!"

"DASAR MIDGEET! MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN PENDEK!"

"Apa lu bilang?"

Ya, itulah kegiatan mereka di dapur sehari-hari. Rukia asyik meracik adonan, dan Ichigo mengaduk juga memasaknya. Rukia dan Ichigo tidak pernah akur sama sekali, padahal mereka pacaran. Mereka berantem terus. Kadang bikin Orihime ketawa juga…iri. _'Andai aku dan __seseorang yang aku cintai__ seperti itu…' _batin Orihime.

Keesokan harinya, tiba-tiba pengusaha toko Angel Cake dikagetin habis-habisan.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Rukia yang mulai gusar pas liat sebuah toko yang baru berdiri di depan tokonya telah merebut pelanggan-pelanggannya tercinta.

Ya, banyak orang-orang ngantri depan toko dan ngobrolin kue-kue yang katanya super DELICIOUS mahakarya Patissier terkenal, jenius, tajir, keren nan tenar dari Spanyol. WADUUUH!

"Sweet International" kata Orihime yang membaca papan super jumbo pake lampu warna-warni ala Chrishmas tree yang terpasang di atas toko baru itu.

"Beraninya mereka bikin toko disini. Udah tau depannya ada toko yang terfavorit di kota Karakura ini. Tapi malah seenaknya dan ngerebut pelanggan. Sweet International sialaan!" kata Ichigo yang udah pengen ngamuk.

"Kayaknya enak tuh. Kita coba makan kesitu yuuk!" ajak Orihime semangat.

"Orihime! Ini bukan waktunya senang! Kalo di dekat toko kita dibuka toko baru kita bakal dapat saingan. Apalagi pemiliknya tuh patissier terkenal dari Spanyol. Bisa-bisa toko kita bangkrut" protes Rukia.

"Dari Spanyol? Kapan lo tau?" tanya Ichigo innocent.

"Dasar jeruk torek-conge-budeg-tuli! Telinganya dipasang dimana sih? Jangan-jangan ketinggalan. HOY! Orang-orang yang ngantri disana pada ngomongin patissiernya, begoooo!" Rukia berkecamuk.

Rukia, Ichigo dan Orihime diam-diam menguping percakapan pelanggan baru toko Sweet International yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko.

"Tau gak, pemiliknya yang rambut biru itu ganteng banget lhoo! Tadi aku liat dia sekilas pas lagi beraksi di dapur. GYAAA! Bener-bener kereen…!" komentar anak cewek sambil merona-rona dan jingkrak-jingkrakan kayak abis liat pangeran.

"Ada yang lebih ganteng tuh! Cowok yang kulitnya putih pucat, matanya hijau, juga keliatan kalem, meski gayanya cool tapi dia ganteng bangeeet!" komentar temen cewek yang satunya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ada cewek disana ya. Dia cantik banget lho!"

"Hmm, apa salah satu cowok ganteng disana pacar dia ya? Jadi iri deh…"

Back to 3 musketeer *digeplak berjamaah*, edisud Rukia, Ichigo n' Orihime…

"Mereka tuh ngomongin siapa sih? Patissiernya atau bukan?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Aku jadi pengen masuk ke toko itu" kata Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo. "Eh-Orihime"

Spontan Ichigo dan Rukia kaget kalau ternyata Orihime udah gak ada bersama mereka.

"ORIHIME DICULIIK!" seru Rukia histeris bikin orang-orang sekitar toko ikutan panik.

"Aku disini, Rukia-chan!" seru Orihime yang ternyata udah ngantri depan toko. Pasti cewek berambut senja itu udah penasaran deh.

"Untung masih hidup" celoteh Ichigo.

"Ngomong apa sih kamu? Ayo kita ke toko itu. Itung-itung buat nyari perbandingan kualitas toko dan rasa kuenya" kata Rukia sambil narik tangan Ichigo dengan kasar abis.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam toko.

"Silahkan pelanggan berikutnyaa!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau toska dengan penuh keramahan juga senyum ceria yang merekah di bibirnya.

"A-aku pesan…" kata Orihime yang ragu saat melihat menu kue ala Eropa yang melimpah ruah dan keliatan uenak-delicious tenan. "Hmmm…"

"Orihime, cepetan dikit! Yang lain udah ngantri tuh" kata Rukia.

"Oke. Aku pesan Caramel Cake Chips!" kata Orihime.

"Mau dibawa pulang atau dimakan disini?"

"Dimakan disini saja"

"Giliran aku!" kata Rukia menerobos Orihime dan nampaknya udah gak sabaran. "Aku pesan Strawberry Flower Cake. Terus, si jeruk ini pesan Brownies Coklat"

"Heh! Aku gak pesan itu, midget!" bantah Ichigo karena tingkah pacarnya itu.

"Udah. Orihime, Ichigo. Ayo duduk!" seru Rukia sambil menarik tangan kedua temannya ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Silahkaan…" kata gadis berambut toska saat mengantarkan pesanan ke meja.

"Terima kasih, nyonya" kata Orihime.

"Aduh, jangan panggil aku nyonya. Namaku Nelliel. Panggil saja Nel" kata gadis yang bekerja di toko itu dengan malu, yang ternyata dia adalah Nel.

"Hehe, iya" Orihime hanya tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya, Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime menyantap pesanan mereka. Walau ada yang masih kesal. Ichigo kan gak pesan Brownies, tapi kepaksa harus makan tuh bolu dengan perasaan gak niat dan hatinya yang masih sakit plus kesal. 'Ngapain gue mesti makan brownies' batinnya.

Tapi, baru saja Ichigo menyicip taburan coklat asli Swiss itu, lidahnya gak pernah bohong, dia langsung berkata "Gila! Enak tenan!". Rukia dan Orihime cuma bisa cenga cengo liatnya. Apalagi mereka berdua sweatdrop liat tingkat Ichigo lagi makan brownies ala manusia hutan kelaparan atau orang kampung baru kenal namanya kue. Bikin malu saja!

"ENAAAK! Aku mau nambah Browniesnya lagi aah" kata Ichigo dengan wajah merona (?) karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya bisa menyicipi kue selezat itu.

JDUAGH! Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo. "Ichigo bodoh! Jangan ngomentar apa-apa di toko saingan kita!"

"Aduh… jangan ribut begitu…!" pinta Orihime yang mulai keki ngeliat aksi dua sahabatnya yang terbilang gila tingkat maut itu.

Karena pertengkaran maut *diteror sama Cast fic ini* itu benar-benar membuat para pengunjung risi, sakit kepala bahkan ada juga yang mengidap sakit gigi, akhirnya cowok berambut biru langit yang sebenarnya masih sibuk dengan adonan-adonan didapur berlari dan ngamuk tepat dihadapan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan muka penuh ekspresi horror yang ia punya.

"WOOY! BERISIK! GAK LIAT APA DI DEPAN ADA PAPAN 'DILARANG RIBUT!" ancamnya pemuda itu penuh emosi.

"Eh-Grimmjow! Kamu apa-apaan sih? Keluar dari dapur kayak gitu" protes Nel yang enek liat penampilan Grimmjow.

Ya, gimana gak malu-maluin. Grimmjow dengan rambut birunya yang penuh tepung terigu dan mentega, ditambah celemeknya yang—pink love love feminim juga dilumuri selai 5 rasa, ada stroberi, anggur, kacang, coklat dan vanila *silahkan yang mau nyicip, langsung aja! **Grimmjow** : Author sialan lu! 'death glare panthera'*. Belum lagi dia salah pake alas kaki. Biasanya pake sepatu boots hitam kinclong, dia malah sebelah sepatu pantopel warna pink dan sebelahnya lagi sendal hak tinggi warna kuning *nyolong punya Nel kayaknya sih, hahah OOC banget!*. Entah berapa orang yang nahan ketawa terlihat disana, tapi kedengaran juga cekikikan mereka.

Grimmjow gak peduli sama penampilannya. Mau pake kolor kek, sarung kek, peci kek, handuk kek, yang penting udah ngancam tuh cowok berambut kuning oranye jeruk sama pacarnya si midget dia udah merasakan tingkat kepuasan tertinggi sejagat raya.

"Grimmjow…!" seru seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari dapur. Dan ia juga seorang patissier disana. "Kau ini kenapa? Kuenya gosong" kata pemuda berkulit pucat pasi gak kalah sama warna cat tembok, namun bermata indah hijau emerald yang teramat langka di dunia dan bergaya cool nan keren. Dan penampilannya gak buruk tuh, dia berpakaian layak seorang patissier professional. Rapi, wangi, dan bersih. Bisa ditebak antara pemuda ini dan Grimmjow…mana yang apik-rapi mana yang suka berantakan.

Grimmjow mencium bau gosong di hidungnya, spontan… "TIDAAAK! CHOCOLATE CHIPSKU GOSOOONG!" serunya histeris alias HeRi (Heboh Sendiri) dan berlari secepat kilat menuju dapur untuk menyelamatkan kue kesayangannya yang akan ia beri ke pelanggan tercinta—alias Celine Dion yang entah kenapa bisa memesan kue ke toko Sweet International itu.

"Dasar bodoh-bego-tolol!" ledek Nel. Ia udah pasrah dengan tingkah Grimmjow yang makin kekanakan semenjak berada di dapur. "Ulquiorra, kembali bekerja sana!" perintahnya kepada pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang ternyata Ulquiorra itu.

Ulquiorra tak bergeming sedikitpun. Namun ia sendiri kaget saat melihat Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime yang sedang duduk di tokonya. Ia tampak mengenal mereka. "Kalian, pemilik toko Angel Cake kan?" tanyanya dengan datar dilengkapi topeng stoicnya.

"I-iya" jawab para pemilik toko Angel Cake gugup.

"Kok tau sih?" tanya Orihime.

"Dari pin yang bertuliskan 'Angel'" jawab Ulquiorra masih datar pada pin ANGEL yang dipakai oleh Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime.

"KALIAN PEMILIK TOKO ANGEL CAKE!" tersentak Nel kaget sport jantung. "Yang di depan itu! Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kalian ngebuka toko di depan toko kami?" celetuk Rukia memproklamirkan protesnya yang udah gak ketahan dari tadi.

Serentak orang-orang disana jadi penonton acara debat—alias adu mulut pemilik toko Angel Cake vs Sweet International.

"WOY! GUE BILANG JANGAN RIBUT!" seru lagi si Grimmjow yang masih berpenampilan gak oke n' mendadak muncul dari dapur. Untung kue pesanan Celine Dion masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan dari bencana alam gosong.

"Ya itu suka-suka kami. Emang kenapa? Gak suka ya jadi saingan kami?" ujar Nel. "Kami adalah para patissier terkenal dari Spanyol. Aku Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, yang ini Ulquiorra Schiffer dan yang satunya adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Kami datang kemari untuk membuka usaha dan menunjukkan kalau kue buatan kami adalah kue terbaik"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau. Mentang-mentang dari luar negeri. Kenalkan juga ya! Aku Rukia Kuchiki, si kepala jeruk itu Ichigo Kurosaki dan sahabatku yang satunya Orihime Inoue. Kami pemilik toko Angel Cake, kue buatan kami tidak hanya terbaik, tapi membuat siapapun yang memakannya merasa bahagia" balas Rukia.

"Huh, nampaknya kalian benci ada kami disini ya?" tambah Grimmjow menyeringai bagai iblis baru muncul dari neraka.

"Keh! Siapa bilang? Kami jadi semangat untuk bersaing dalam membuat kue" kata Ichigo.

"Ano, jangan bertengkar ya!" Orihime sudah merasakan hawa pertarungan—entah pembunuhan antara Nel-Rukia juga Ichigo-Grimmjow yang sudah panas di ruangan itu. Cuma dia dan pemuda bernama Ulquiorra yang tidak bergeming sejak tadi. Apa boleh buat, Orihime tipe yang tidak suka cari keributan, begitupun Ulquiorra.

"KALAU GITU, KITA BERTANDING!" seru Grimmjow. "KUE SIAPA YANG PALING ENAK, DAN BANYAK DIGEMARI PELANGGAN, DIALAH PEMENANGNYA"

"BAIKLAH!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia kompak dengan penuh semangat kemerdekaan 17 Agustus 1945 yang berkobar-kobar membara bagaikan api dibonusi lagu Maju Tak Gentar supaya tidak cepat menyerah *gubrakk!*

"Kita mulai besok!" kata Nel.

"Aku setuju!" seru Rukia dengan evil smilenya.

Tapi…"Aku tidak ikut…" ujar Ulquiorra sambil berpaling dan hendak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur.

Tentu saja, rekannya—Grimmjow dan Nel merasa dikecewakan seberat-beratnya, bahkan bisa disebut sakit hati tingkat dewa. "ULQUIORRAAAA!" seru mereka berdua dan langsung menarik tangan Ulquiorra bersamaan. "KAMU HARUS IKUUUUT!"

"Hey, hentikan!" seru Ulquiorra marah. Tentu saja, cowok se-cool, sedatar n' sepi ekspresi seperti Ulquiorra gak bisa berkutik kalau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh rekannya yang super dupernya or King and Queennya cerewet. Kalo ngebantah, dijamin bakal langsung dikasih death glare level 100 *emang ada toh?* plus muka horror. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia kepaksa ikut walau hatinya gak niat. 'Sialan' batinnya kesal.

"Kamu ikut kan, Orihime?" tanya Rukia semangat.

"Te-tentu saja. Demi toko Angel Cake yang aku dirikan, aku akan semangat!" seru Orihime.

"Oke! Kita mulai besok!" seru Ichigo melempar death glare ke arah Grimmjow.

"Hehe, aku suka tatapan itu. Aku terima tantanganmu bocah" kata Grimmjow menyeringai, dan melebarkan senyum iblisnya.

**To Be Continued**

_YEESSS! *baru chapter 1 aja seneng*_

_Akhirnya selesai nih fic gaje yang inspirasinya dapat selama 3 menit. Kalo gak dituangkan, keburu gak jadi… Hehehehe_

_Gomen *sujud sujud* kalo belum nyampe romancenya… coz, sang Author keburu mengantuk disebabkan penyakit yang dideritanya sudah ngomel minta sleeping… hohoho_

…

_**Grimmjow**_ : Author sialan! Masa gue pake sepatu pantopel pink lagi, terus sepatu hak tinggi warna kuning. Lu pikir gue apaan?

_**Melody**_ : Berisik lu, panthera! Udah syukur sama gue gak pake dress pink love-love pake pita merah jambu terus topi merah muda. Mending yang mana?

_**Nel**_ : Mel-chan! AKU SETUJU GRIMMJOW DIDANDANIN GITU…!

_**Grimmjow**_ : *melempar death glare ke arah Nel tanpa hitungan* Apa lu bilang?

_**Ulquiorra**_ : Berisik!

_**Melody**_ : Ulqui! Ulqui! Setuju kan kalo Grimmjow didandanin kayak gitu?

_**Ulquiorra**_ : Terserah! *cuekisme tingkat tinggi*

_**Ichigo**_ : GUE SETUJU TUH BOCAH BIRU-BIRU DIDANDANIN GITU!

_**Rukia**_ : Pake Roknya di atas lutut ya, biar seksi!

_**Ichigo**_ : Midget, omes! Piktor! Yang ada bukan seksi. Banyak rambutnya biru bikin cowok n' cewek ilfil

_**Orihime**_ : Kasian ya, Grimmjow!

_**Melody**_ : Yang begitu gak perlu dikasihani! Hantam aja sesuka kita, sepuas kita!

_**Grimmjow **_: Bilang apa lu, Melody AMP?

_**Ulquiorra**_ : Kalau begitu, aku minta cincang dia

_**Orihime**_ : Jangan Schiffer-kun! Kasiaaan!

_**Ulquiorra**_ : *keburu blushing* Ya deh, gak jadi

_**Grimmjow**_ : WOY! GUE NGERASA DIPERMAININ NIH! DASAR AUTHOR SINTING! GUE BILANGIN KE KAKAK-KAKAK LO!

_**Melody**_ : Terserah lo deh, panthera. Gue lagi sakit. Jangan ribut, keburu kepala gue meledak. Lupakan saja pembicaraan geje bersama chara di atas, nah, klik tombol biru bertuliskan Review ya! Oke oke! ^_^


	2. Who is the best?

_Hola, Mel kembali dari alam kubur *Readers segera ngibrit* gak lah—dari masa penuh tugas numpuk and now… melanjutkan fic kesayangan nan gaje tenan ini._

_Oke! Langsung aja ga usah pake lama... Happy reading, Readers! :D *angel smiling*_

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake!_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach punya Tite Kubo selamanyaaa! Kalo punya aku tokohnya bakal keaduk-campur gak puguh…_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Drama_

_**Pairing**__ : Utamanya UlquiHime… ditambah IchiRuki, dan GrimmNel_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje, DLDR…!_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm, bertanding ya?" gumam Orihime, gadis manis berambut senja yang sore itu sedang bekerja di tokonya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sudah melamun selama 15 menit untuk memikirkan kejadian kemarin di toko yang baru dibangun depan tokonya. Ya, dimana kedua sahabatnya yang sekaligus bekerja sebagai Patissier di tokonya menantang ketiga Patissier cerdas asal Spanyol dari toko lain tersebut.

"ORIHIMEEEE!" seru seorang perempuan ber-stylish tomboy dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ah—Ta-Tatsuki-chan. Eeeh—i-iya," sahut Orihime gagap, plus sport jantung karena seruan sahabatnya itu hampir mengalahkan sirene ambulan dalam jarak terdekat.

"Aku dari tadi pesan Banana Yoghurt, gak denger ya?"

"Eh-a-anu aku…" Orihime segera memutar otak mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

"Mikirin apa sih?" Tatsuki malah tambah penasaran.

"Kuchiki-san, Banana Yoghurt satuu…!" seru Orihime ke arah dapur dimana kedua sahabatnya, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki sedang bekerja keras-kerja mati-matian tepatnya mereka kerja sambil adu mulut sekaligus mikir taktik buat ngalahin tantangan Patissier toko SWEET INTERNATIONAL yang saat ini jadi saingan nomor satu—papan atas mereka. Apalagi waktu yang ditentukan satu minggu lagi.

"_Kita bertanding satu minggu lagi!" _tantang seorang Patissier berambut biru dari toko yang sudah mengglobal itu. Kata-katanya masih terngiang dan merupakan mimpi buruk di kepala Ichigo dan Rukia.

Well, toko milik Orihime 'Angel Cake' yang jadi kebanggaan kota Karakura kali ini meski berkabung kehilangan 50% pelanggan tercintanya karena hampir kalah saing sama toko depan yang memajang papan 'Sweet International' dimana para Patissiernya berasal dari Spanyol—serta dianugrahi berjuta pesona yaitu; ganteng bagi cowoknya, cantik bagi ceweknya, smart, keren, tajir, wangi, plus cocok 100% buat cuci mata.

"Panggil aku Rukia saja, Orihime!" seru Rukia dari dalam dapur yang nampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk adonan coklat.

"E-eh iya. Lupa," kata Orihime nyengir lebar.

"Emang kenapa sih kalo dipanggil Kuchiki?" kali ini Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Bisa gawat kalo orang tau aku anak keluarga Kuchiki" jawab Rukia yang masih sibuk.

"Keh! Takut ketauan kamu adik Byakuya ya?"

"Udah jelas lah! Kalo kakak-kakak perempuan, tante-tante bahkan ibu-ibu tau aku adik Nii-sama, mereka bakalan ngejar aku buat nyari tau info Nii-sama. Aku bakalan repot! Nii-sama juga gak tega liat aku diperlakukan seperti itu!" protes Rukia. "Nanti kamu disalahin sama Nii-sama"

Kakak Rukia, yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat terkenal di kota Karakura. Sudah ganteng, dermawan, sopan, tajir, pintar walau pelit senyum dan irit bicara, ya itu kelebihannya yang malah…waaah…bikin wanita mana saja umur apa saja jatuh hati padanya! Tapi dia terlalu overprotektif terhadap Rukia. Makanya, pas Ichigo melamar Rukia *whoolaaa*, mesti siap mental, siap fisik dan kalo udah sampai membuat hati Sang Byakuya tersentuh ke dasar maka ia mesti menandatangani berbagai macam jenis perjanjian yang tertera di beribu kertas warna-warni setebal 150 cm dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya *alay*.

"Cih!" Ichigo mendesis. "Enak saja. Kalo dia berani mengancamku lagi, aku gak akan nyerah gitu aja! Lagian salah sendiri napa jadi populer gitu"

"Eh-kok gitu? Aku bilangin ke Nii-sama sekarang!"

"Hey sudah! Jangan omongin yang gak penting, Rukia" kata Ichigo. Dan kini senyuman malaikat penuh kehangatan mulai terlihat di bibirnya. "Kau harus kerja keras hari ini, sayang" sambungnya dengan lemah lembut juga penuh unsur kasih sayang yang tentunya membuat Rukia deg-degan.

Wajah Rukia spontan memerah. Ia berbalik dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. "Banana Yoghurt segera dataaang!" seru pemuda berambut jeruk itu yang ternyata dari tadi ngobrol bareng Rukia sedang membuat pesanan Tatsuki. Ya, itulah kelebihan Ichigo. Meski dia lagi ngobrol dan matanya ke segala arah, dia masih bisa bikin pesanan tanpa cacat—tapi khusus minuman sih. Kalo makanan, bisa-bisa dia salah lempar.

.

Esoknya di hari minggu, yaa… libur! Siapa yang gak senang bermain di hari libur. Karena ingin rileks dari pekerjaan sehari-harinya di toko kue, Angel Cake tutup pukul tiga sore.

Sore harinya, Orihime dan Tatsuki berencana untuk jalan-jalan ke taman kota Karakura. Ya, tamannya yang selain luas, ternyata indah sekali. Pantas banyak orang berdatangan kesana untuk rileks dan bermain.

Dan disana, mereka menemukan pemandangan yang menakjubkan! Olala…

Wow, duet Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki sedang nge-date disana sambil nonton anak-anak yang lagi main layang-layang. Romantisnyaa! *Ichigo dan Rukia menendang Author karena acaranya merasa diganggu*. Apalagi Ichigo merangkul kekasihnya itu, sweet! Hmm… jarang sekali mereka seperti itu di depan Orihime.

'Wah, apa mungkin ya kalo orang pacaran malu-malu depan teman-temannya?' pikir Orihime.

Tiba-tiba, "Eh, Orihime. Aku ke gerbang dulu sebentar ya! Aku mau ketemu Ikkaku dan Renji. Lebih baik kamu disini. Mereka punya tampang sangar, nanti kamu digodai" kata Tatsuki dan tampaknya punya urusan sama teman-teman cowoknya yang satu perguruan 'Karate' dengannya.

"Ahh-iya gak apa-apa kok, Tatsuki."

"Jangan kemana-mana ya! Tunggu disini!"

"Oke!"

Tatsuki bergegas menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang taman kota Karakura dan meninggalkan Orihime di tengah keramaian taman kota.

"Hmm, kalo menunggu disini pasti lama. Aku jalan-jalan dulu ah," kata Orihime. Ya, kalo nunggu sendiri di tempat ramai begitu, hmm… pasti bakalan malu bagi Orihime. Untuk itu, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan setelah itu, ia akan kembali ke tempat semula dimana Tatsuki akan datang lagi.

Tempat yang membuat ia tertarik untuk dikunjungi adalah wilayah hijau alias—Green Area. Ya, tempat yang amat sejuk dan nyaman dimana padang rumput hijau terhampar luas, lalu berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni tumbuh dan menghiasi wilayah tersebut sehingga nampak—indah! Belum lagi pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh disana. Ohh… benar-benar tempat yang sangat tentram.

Orihime berjalan dengan santai dan menikmati udara sejuk disekitar sana. Pikirannya jadi rileks.

Kemudian ia duduk di kursi di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Di tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan orang. Hmm… pikirannya lebih rileks sekarang. Tidak ada keributan anak-anak seperti tadi. "Hmm… nyaman sekali tempat ini."

Akan tetapi, Kresek! Kresek! Ada suara mencurigakan dari arah belakang Orihime. Ada beberapa orang yang ternyata—punya niat jahat.

Orihime tidak menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada bahaya. Ia tetap rileks, tenang dan ada di dalam alam ketenangan di benaknya. Sampai-sampai…

"HUP!" seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar membungkam mulut Orihime. Orihime kaget.

"Hahaha, kena kau," kata temannya yang memiliki gaya punk.

"Sekarang kita apakan cewek ini?" tanya salah satu laki-laki bertato banyak.

"Dia cantik. Enaknya diapain ya? Mumpung sepi."

_Oh My God_! Tidak. Orihime benar-benar akan menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Kalian tahu, ketiga preman yang menangkap Orihime adalah para pelaku pelecehan seksual yang saat ini masih diincar para polisi. Maniak yang menjadi incaran utama polisi di kota Karakura.

Salah seorang pria dari mereka bertiga tiba-tiba mengelus rambut Orihime. Orihime tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Mulutnya dibungkam, kedua tangannya dicengkram, dan tubuhnya dipeluk erat dari belakang. Ia ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong, kalau tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dan pelukan maniak-maniak itu.

"Mau kemana kau, hah? Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana…" kata maniak itu.

Kali ini sang maniak mengelus pipi dan menggelitik leher Orihime. Orihime menggeliat juga berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi tidak bisa. Cengkraman dan pelukannya terlalu kuat.

"Hmmmphhh!" Orihime mencoba berteriak. Tapi mulutnya dibungkam.

Ternyata belum puas juga, si maniak berperilaku lebih tidak kemanusiaan. Ia merapatkan pahanya ke paha Orihime. Spontan itu membuat mata abu-abu gadis berambut senja itu melebar. Ia mulai ketakutan. Takut… takut sekali.

'Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan… siapa saja… tolong aku!' Orihime berharap ada yang menolongnya saat itu.

Ketika itu juga…

"Lepaskan dia!" seru sebuah suara.

Ketiga maniak itu kaget. Mereka menoleh...

Rupanya, berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam dan bermata emerald yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri ketiga maniak itu. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, dan mata emerald itu menyiratkan tanda bahwa ia ingin segera menghajar mereka bertiga.

Orihime terkejut dengan siapa yang datang. 'Ulquiorra Schiffer'. Ya, tidak salah lagi! Pemuda yang ditemuinya di toko Sweet International kemarin. Dia seorang Patissier disana. Entah kenapa namanya yang keliatan sulit diucapkan itu masih teringat di pikiran Orihime. Padahal cuma sekali ia mendengar nama itu dari mulut gadis bernama Nel, yang juga seorang Patissier di toko Sweet International.

"Oh, jadi kau mau menolong gadis ini ya?" kata si maniak menyeringai iblis.

"Atau karena kau pacarnya…" tambah temannya.

"Sampah!" ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Apa katamu?" kali ini maniak bertubuh kekar marah.

"Kubilang, kalian sampah."

"Apa maksudmu, bocah! Beraninya mengatai kami begitu!" seru maniak bertubuh kekar itu yang telinganya sudah panas mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Tega sekali kalian. Tidak sadarkah apa yang kalian perbuat terhadap gadis itu? Memalukan!" ujar Ulquiorra yang masih datar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa, hah? Kalau kau mau menolongnya, langkahi mayat kami dulu!" geram maniak bertato banyak itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, HAJAR DIA!" perintah si maniak bertubuh kekar yang merupakan bossnya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengganggu keasyikannya.

Serentak kedua maniak berlari ke arah Ulquiorra dan mencoba menghajarnya dengan pukulan mereka. Namun itu tidak terjadi karena buru-buru Ulquiorra menahan tangan mereka. Tangan kanan Ulquiorra menahan tangan kiri si maniak bertato, dan tangan kirinya menahan tangan kanan si maniak punk. Rupanya, walau Ulquiorra memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih kecil dari para maniak itu, dia dikatakan lebih unggul karena bisa menahan pukulan bertenaga dashyat itu.

"Sialan kauuu!" kedua maniak yang menghajarnya itu marah. Dan kedua tangan mereka yang tidak ditahan oleh tangan Ulquiorra langsung panas. SET! Mereka mengayunkan tangan mereka ke arah kepala Ulquiorra. Dan sekali lagi… tidak terjadi. Ulquiorra menunduk, dan kedua maniak itu jadi saling memukul kepala. Akhirnya kedua maniak itu jatuh pingsan akibat dipukul tenaga dashyat milik temannya sendiri.

"Ka-kauu," kini tinggal bossnya yang masih menahan Orihime. Ia kecewa berat atas kekalahan anak buahnya. Dan tentunya—ia amat marah pada Ulquiorra yang telah membuat anak buahnya pingsan. "Cih, takkan kuserahkan dia padamu!" si maniak boss melarikan diri dari hadapan Ulquiorra, tapi—ia menarik tangan Orihime supaya ikut dengannya. Orihime mencoba melepaskan cengkraman maniak itu, tapi tidak bisa.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah sang boss maniak berlari, Jduagh! Ia sudah ditendang oleh Ulquiorra sehingga terpental beberapa meter sampai berujung—masuk ke dalam tong sampah besar yang masih dipenuhi sampah kompos, dipenuhi lalat dan sangat menjijikkan. *GOOOL!*

Orihime hampir saja terjatuh dan ikut terbawa oleh maniak yang terpelanting itu. Namun buru-buru Ulquiorra memeluk erat gadis itu sehingga tidak terjatuh.

"Berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak melaporkan kalian kepada polisi," kata Ulquiorra memancarkan wajah penuh amarahnya.

Orihime—gadis berambut senja itu terkejut. Mata abu-abunya melebar saat menyadari dirinya berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Pelukan erat yang hangat. Tapi buru-buru ia berkata, "A-ano… Schiffer-kun," panggil Orihime terbata-bata. Saat itu juga, wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah.

Ulquiorra buru-buru melepaskan pelukan itu. Kini ia bisa melihat raut wajah Orihime yang tadinya penuh rasa ketakutan berubah menjadi kemerahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa, Schiffer-kun," jawab Orihime yang masih terbata-bata.

"Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian ke tempat sepi seperti tadi!"

"I-iya," entah kenapa Orihime jadi gugup depan Ulquiorra.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, aku pergi," kata Ulquiorra yang sudah mau pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Schiffer-kun!" pinta Orihime.

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Orihime. Kali ini mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu milik Orihime. Dan itu sempat membuat Orihime kehilangan kata-kata untuk bicara dan masuk ke dalam alam lain—alam dimana ia terpesona. 'Mata yang indah'

"Ada apa, onna?" Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Ha-" Orihime masih belum stabil dalam berbicara rupanya. "Hanya, maksudku... te-terima kasih karena tadi sudah menolongku, Schiffer-kun," akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya dengan selamat.

Ulquiorra berbalik. "Sama-sama," ujarnya datar. "Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka bangun lagi!"

"I-iya…"

"Mau ku antar?"

Tiba-tiba semburat merah di wajah Orihime muncul lagi. "Eh—ti-tidak perlu Schiffer-kun."

"Ya sudah," kata Ulquiorra dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Orihime.

Orihime kaget saat melihat Ulquiorra mau pergi. "Tu-tunggu aku, Schiffer-kun!" pintanya. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa-ada yang hilang sejak Ulquiorra hendak pergi.

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra menemani Orihime ke tempat semula dimana Tatsuki akan menemuinya.

.

"Duuh…dimana sih dia?" sudah 10 menit Tatsuki berlari mengelilingi taman kota Karakura untuk mencari Orihime. "Disuruh nunggu, malah pergi kemana. Kebiasaan," ujarnya kesal.

Beruntung, dia bertemu Ichigo dan Rukia di jalan.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" sapa Tatsuki.

"Eh, Tatsuki. Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku lagi nyari Orihime. Kamu liat dia gak tadi?"

"Kita gak liat dia, Tatsuki," jawab Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, "Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun!" panggil seseorang. Suara manis yang paling dikenal oleh mereka… Orihime Inoue!

Gadis periang itu berlari dengan wajah penuh ceria ke arah Tatsuki, Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi, ketiga temannya itu dikejutkan saat melihat seorang pemuda yang bersama Orihime. Pemuda itu..

"Di-diaa…" cambukan api kemarahan telah meluap dari kepala Ichigo.

"Orihime! Kamu kemana aja sih? Dari tadi aku nyariin kamu tau!" kata Tatsuki kesal.

"Cuma jalan-jalan sebentar kok. Hehehe," Orihime hanya membalas dengan wajah penuh tawa riang alias—wajah tanpa dosa seolah ingin menghilangkan perasaan kesal pada Tatsuki. Tapi justru itu bikin Tatsuki tambah kesal. Bukannya minta maaf, malah senyum-senyum gitu! Huuh.

"Dasar! Bikin khawatir saja," ujar Tatsuki. "Eh-cowok yang bareng kamu itu siapa?"

Wajah Orihime sedikit memerah. "Di-dia Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia telah menolongku dari laki-laki jahat tadi."

"APA!" tiba-tiba Tatsuki berteriak heboh. "Siapa yang jahat sama kamu, Orihime? Kuhajar dia!"

Orihime keburu takut liat ekspresi horror Tatsuki yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang melihat tingkah Tasuki _sweatdrop_. "A-aku dikepung maniak."

"Ohh… jadi maniak ya yang udah jahat sama kamu. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Ayo! Kita cari dia. Akan aku kasih pelajaran," kata Tatsuki sambil menyeret Orihime untuk ketemu orang jahat yang sudah mengganggu Orihime tadi.

"Ta-tapi Tatsuki-chan, orang jahatnya udah kalah…" kata Orihime.

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama…" belum Orihime menjawab nama orang yang sudah menolongnya tadi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama _itu._

"ULQUIORRA!" panggil pemuda berambut biru langit bersama gadis berambut hijau toska.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Kamu dari mana saja sih? Kita nyariin kamu," kata Nel kesal.

Tapi…

"Ka-kaliaan…!" Rukia mulai merasakan setruman di dalam tubuhnya yang luar biasa saat melihat sosok rambut biru dan hijau di depannya. Ya, mereka yang kemarin menantang, para Patissier toko Sweet International.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" kali ini Nel bertanya sarkatis.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu. Kenapa kalian disini?" Rukia malah balas tanya dengan penuh emosi.

"Cih, rupanya ada kamu juga ya… Ichigo," kata Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Salah ya aku nginjek tanah taman kota. Toh tanah milik negara. Tidak dipungut biaya bagi siapapun yang menginjaknya, kecuali buat kamu… Grimmjow," kata Ichigo memulai.

"A-apa kamu bilang?" Ichigo sukses membuat pemuda biru itu emosi.

"Aduh… jangan ribut lagi ya!" Orihime mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran adu mulut antar Rukia-Nel dan Ichigo-Grimmjow. Capek sih, udah kemarin dengar mereka ribut… sekarang malah dapat episode kelanjutannya. Nungguin kapan tamat ini sih.

Namun, disaat perang adu mulut berlangsung heboh… tiba-tiba gerombolan pengunjung dari arah gerbang rame-rame keroyokan berlari ke pusat taman kota. "Lihat! Ada kontes masak! Kita boleh nyicip masakannya disana," kata salah seorang pengunjung yang keliatan gak sabaran ingin segera sampai di pusat taman kota.

"Eh, ada apa nih rame-rame?" tanya Ichigo seraya heran.

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu deh di pusat taman kota," jawab Rukia yang sama penasaran.

"Tadi aku denger sih, acara kontes masak," kata Tatsuki.

"Bakalan asik nih! Ayo Ichigo, Inoue! Kita kesana. Lumayan buat latihan sebelum tanding sama Patissier sombong dari toko Sweet International," kata Rukia penuh semangat sambil menarik tangan Ichigo dan Orihime dengan paksa.

"Eeehh apa kamu bilang? Sombong!" Nel mulai emosi. "Oke! Kita juga bakal buktiin kalo kita lebih hebat dari kalian, koki amatir dari toko Angel Cake! Ayo Grimmjow, Ulquiorra!" sambungnya sambil menarik tangan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

.

"Ya, selamat datang para pengunjung taman kota Karakura yang berbahagia! Sore ini kita akan menyaksikan acara spektakuler, yaitu SUNSET CAKE! Dimana anda bisa menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam membuat kue disini. Dan para pengunjung boleh menyicipinya," kata seorang host disana dengan penuh kegembiraan disertai gerakan anehnya yang malah mirip gaya Elvis Presley versi gadungan. "Perkenalkan, saya Szayel Aporro Granz!" kali ini background panggung berubah menjadi warna merah muda dilengkapi bunga-bunga tulip yang bertebaran. Lelaki berambut pink itu kemudian melakukan aksi gila level 2 pangkat 3 di atas pagar pembatas antara panggung dengan penonton. Ia melangkah so anggun dengan sedikit unsur ballerina kejedot tembok. Aksi gilanya itu bikin penonton _sweatdrop _malah ada yang ngira host tersebut baru saja dikeluarkan dari RSJ.

Kemudian, musik hip hop dimainkan dari belakang panggung. "Nah, kita mulai acaranya," ujar Szayel yang masih berdiri di atas pagar so anggun. "Ayo! Kepada siapapun yang mau menunjukkan bakat memasaknya boleh maju ke depan. Peralatan dan bahan telah kami sediakan disini."

Tiba-tiba… "AKUU, SZAYEL-SAN!" teriak Rukia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi, sayang sekali. Tubuhnya yang pendek tidak bisa terlihat oleh Szayel.

"Mana, mana?" Szayel mencoba mencari sumber suara itu.

"Cih, dasar midget," kali ini Ichigo yang kerepotan. "Sini aku angkat!" sambungnya sambil menggendong Rukia dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kejadian itu membuat para pengunjung terkesima, woow! Kenapa? Alasan pertama, Ichigo bisa angkat perempuan dengan—tinggi bangeeet! Alasan kedua, berani banget mereka beraksi kayak gitu depan umum. Olala..

Syukurlah, Szayel bisa melihat Rukia. "Ayo, nak! Datang ke atas panggung."

"Ayo, Ichigo, Inoue!" seru Rukia penuh semangat. Ia kembali menarik-menyeret dengan paksa kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu ke atas panggung.

"Nah, kita sudah menemukan peserta masak kali ini. Kalian mau bertanding kan? Ini akan jadi hal yang menarik," kata Szayel.

"Tidak! Kita satu tim!" seru Rukia. "Kami adalah…"

Ketiga Patissier Angel Cake memulai memperagakan yel-yelnya. "_Patissier Angel Cake Shop_!" seru mereka bertiga penuh semangat. Orihime berdiri anggun bak seorang putri raja, lalu Ichigo dan Rukia melentangkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dilengkapi kain putih di belakang Orihime sehingga nampak seperti sayap malaikat.

Spontan semua penonton berteriak heboh. "Woooow!" hampir semuanya terkesima.

Tepuk tangan penonton dan pujian berjamaah ini membuat telinga Nel dan Grimmjow panas. Mereka jadi tidak ingin kalah. "WOYY! YANG HEBAT GAK CUMA SITU DOANG!" seru Grimmjow yang membuat suara ramai itu menjadi hening. "Kami akan tantang kalian!" sambungnya menyeringai.

"Ya ampun…" kata Ulquiorra yang mulai punya firasat buruk.

"Ayo! Kita lompat kesana!" seru Nel semangat.

HUP! Ketiga Patissier pemilik toko Sweet International melompat tinggi dengan gaya—KEREN ke arah panggung. Mereka jadi mirip ninja—bisa juga power rangers. Semua mata memandang terpesona.

Dan kini, kita lihat yel-yel mereka. "Cita rasa luar biasa…" kata Nel bersemangat sambil mengangkat tirai hijau. "Manis tiada tara…" kata Grimmjow dengan sarkatis sambil mengangkat tirai biru. "Penuh rasa cinta terhadap pelanggan…" sambung Ulquiorra dengan datar juga keliatan tidak niat.

"_Sweet International… in Action_!" seru mereka bertiga, alias 2 bersemangat, 1 datar-datar saja. Nel berdiri di kanan sambil menggoyangkan tirai hijau, juga Grimmjow yang disamping kirinya yang menggoyangkan tirai biru. Dan jreng—terbentuklah bola dunia. Wow! Ternyata tirainya bolong-bolong. Warna biru dan hijau menyatu jadi mirip laut dan benua. Ditambah Ulquiorra di belakang mereka yang memutar tombak dimana ujungnya diberi api, sehingga—terlihat bola dunia kebakaran *Patissier Sweet International gebukin Author rame-rame*… alias bola dunia yang nampak hidup, penuh api bagai—semangat membara yang terpatri di dalam hati.

Dan tentu, level volumenya lebih keras dari yang awal. Para penonton berteriak sangat heboh nan histeris nyampe taman kota gempa… "KEREEEEEEEN!"

Nel dan Grimmjow puas melihat aksi para penonton. Ulquiorra—tetap stoic saja tuh.

"Si-sialan mereka! Apa-apaan tadi…?" Rukia merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik drastis. Amarahnya sudah membakar seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Rasanya ia ingin membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan para Patissier toko Sweet International itu. Malah, harus segera disalurkan sebelum dia meledak di tempat itu.

Nel melirik ke arah Rukia. Ia tersenyum iblis. Dan tentu, amarah Rukia nambah 8 pangkat lagi dari yang awal. "SIALAAAN! Ichigo, Inoue, kita siapkan peralatan dan bahan!" seru Rukia dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"SIAP!" kata Ichigo dan Orihime kompak. Mereka berdua langsung caw-go ke sebelah panggung buat ambil peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

Melihat aksi itu, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, cepat siapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahannya!" perintah Nel gak mau kalah sama Rukia.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Grimmjow menolak.

"Iiiihhh! Cepaaaat! Kita gak boleh kalah dari mereka bertiga! AYOOO!"

Akhirnya Grimmjow pasrah. Ulquiorra cuma bisa nurut. Kedua Patissier cowok ganteng asal Sweet International itu segera mengambil peralatan dan bahan.

"Wow para pemirsa, nampaknya acara ini akan berjalan dengan seru," kata Szayel tersenyum puas.

_Di pihak Angel Cake…_

"Oke, kita sekarang akan buat kue lezat. Alat dan bahan sudah siap?" kata Rukia mendata perlengkapan. Ia berlagak seperti seorang komandan.

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo dan Orihime kompak.

"Oke… Orihime, kamu potong buah-buahan ya! Bentuknya harus cantik!"

"Siap!" kata Orihime. Kemudian ia mengambil pisau dan langsung memotong buah-buahan.

Fuuh… tidak sia-sia Rukia punya ide bikin kue buah-buahan. Ya, paling tidak biar rasanya gak aneh karena toh Orihime ditugaskan memotong buah-buahan.

"Nah, para penonton! Kami akan memperlihatkan aksi kami dalam memasak," kata Rukia. "Ichigo, lempar telurnya!" perintah Rukia. Buru-buru Rukia menaruh mangkuk di perutnya sampai….

"CIAAAT! HYAAAT! WACAUUU!" Ichigo melempar telur dengan spatula dengan sepenuh tenaga segenap jiwa raga ke arah Rukia.

"Hup! Heaa! Yahuuuy!" Rukia menerima lemparan itu tepat mengenai mangkuk, lalu isi telurnya turun langsung ke mangkuk adonan. Rukia segera mengaduk adonan itu sampai kental.

"Ichigo, adonan siap!" seru Rukia. Kemudian ia melempar mangkuk berisi adonan ke lantai. Mangkuk berputar-putar secara indah bagaikan gasing hingga sampai ke kaki Ichigo.

"Adonan dimasak," kata Ichigo.

Kemudian Rukia membuat _cream_. _Cream_ rasa strawberry vanilla.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, "Yo, Ichigo… _Sponge_nya mana?"

"Segera dikirim lewat udara!" seru Ichigo yang mengangkat _sponge_ kue yang baru saja matang. "Tangkap ini!" sambungnya melempar sponge itu.

"Orihime, aduk cream ini!" pinta Rukia. Orihime buru-buru mengaduk adonan itu. Sedangkan dengan Rukia…

"Jurus Karate!" katanya memulai sambil melompat di udara. Spontan penonton terpesona melihat aksi ini. "HYAAT! CIIAAT! HEAAA!" serunya bersemangat memotong _sponge_ kue di udara hanya menggunakan tangan kosong. "Tampung potongannya!"

Ichigo mendorong gerobak *geplaak*-alias kereta khusus makanan *Author gak tau namanya apa* ke bawah sponge kue yang sudah terpotong. Lalu, "Hup! Hup! Hup!" Ichigo mengambil sponge yang sudah terpotong itu dan dijejerkan dengan rapi di atas kereta makanan *mirip di supermarket tuh yang buat belanja yang ada rodanya*. "_Cream_nya!"

Rukia buru-buru mengoleskan _cream_ rasa _strawberry_ juga _vanilla_ itu ke tiap potongan. Dan, "Buah-buahannya!"

"Tebaran pesona buah-buahan dari Patissier Angel Cake!" seru Orihime sambil melempar potongan mangga dan strawberry ke kue-kue yang sudah dilapisi cream itu. Orihime buru-buru merapikannya… dan jadilah…

"_Mango Strawberry Cream ala Angel Cake!_" seru ketiga Patissier Angel Cake itu kompak.

"HOOREEEE! HEBAAAAT!" seru para penonton kegirangan melihat aksi luar biasa itu.

_Di pihak Sweet International…_

"Cih, kita juga bisa…" kata Nel iri. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra… kali ini kita pake gaya 'Samurai'… oke!" pinta Nel.

"Asik tuh… Okeee!" kata Grimmjow menyeringai, namun bertanda setuju.

"Pertama, kita buat _crust_nya! Grimmjow, telurnya! Ulquiorra, menteganya…!" pinta Nel.

"HYAAT!" Grimmjow melempar beberapa telur sekaligus ke arah Nel. Dengan segera Nel menahannya dengan spatula. "WACAUU!" Nel memotong telur-telur itu dengan spatula sehingga isi telur jatuh ke dalam mangkuk adonan. Dan kini giliran Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra melempar mentega yang sudah dipotong olehnya. Dan, SYUUT! Mentega itu terbang melesat secepat kilat ke arah mangkuk adonan, dan… mentega telah bersatu bersama adonan. Buru-buru Nel mengaduk adonan. "Grimmjow, siapkan _cream_ _cheese_! Lalu Ulquiorra, siapkan yoghurt kental dicampur kayu manis dan parutan kulit jeruk!"

Setelah adonan siap. "Grimmjow, panggang adonan crustnya!" seru Nel. Lalu melempar adonan seperti piring terbang ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow segera menekan tombol 'Open' pada Microwave… lalu… Syuut! Adonan masuk ke dalam Microwave tepat pada waktunya.

"Ulquiorra, campur cream cheese dengan adonan yang kamu buat! Aku potong buah _prune_…" kata Nel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "_Crust_ matang!" seru Grimmjow.

"Bagus. Ulquiorra, lempar adonan isi yang sudah dicampurkan!" perintah Nel.

Ulquiorra melempar adonan itu ke arah Nel. Nel melompat ke udara dan menangkap mangkuk adonan itu. Sekali lagi, penonton terpesona. Cuuur! Nel mengucurkan adonan isi ke atas _crust_ yang matang tadi. Grimmjow langsung meratakan adonan isi yang dituangkan Nel. "Panggang lagi!" perintah Nel.

Grimmjow kembali memanggang _crust_ yang sudah dilapisi adonan isi. Dan setelah beberapa menit dimana lapisan kue menjadi kaku. "Kue mataang!" kata Grimmjow. Setelah didinginkan, serentak ia melempar adonan ke udara dan meraih 2 buah pisau. "HUP!" ia melompat ke udara lalu… "HIAAAT!" ia memotong kue di udara dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke arah Ulquiorra yang sudah berdiri dengan nampan besar.

Ulquiorra dengan gesit menerima lemparan kue dari Grimmjow. Untunglah, kue yang dilempar Grimmjow tidak ada yang rusak. Dan semuanya terjejer rapi di atas nampan besar. Dan kali ini, Ulquiorra melempar piring yang berisi potongan kue itu ke arah Nel.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra mengambil semprotan _whipping_ _cream_, lalu melompat ke arah nampan besar yang baru dilempar Ulquiorra tadi.

Dan apa yang terjadiii…?

Entah mereka berdua punya kecepatan yang menyaingi cahaya atau suara, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menyemprotkan whipping cream ke arah kue dari udara. Sampai-sampai… Nel melempar buah prune yang baru dipotongnya itu ke atas… dan tadaa…! Nampan sudah sampai di tangan Nel, kemudian… potongan buah yang dilemparnya tadi telah menempel di atas kue dengan rapi tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

"_Puding Prune Cookies ala Sweet International!_" kata ketiga Patissier pemilik toko Sweet International itu gak kalah kompak.

Sekali lagi, penonton bersorak riang dan heboh. "HOREEEEEE! HEBAAAAT!"

Nel kini merasa sangat puas. 'Jadi kita tunggu, kue siapa yang paling enak!' batinnya.

"Fantastik! Fantastik! Bravo! Kalian hebat sekali. Kalian adalah Patissier yang berbakat. Tepuk tangan meriah untuk mereka berenam!" kata Szayel terpesona dengan aksi hebat yang dilakukan keenam Patissier itu. "Nah, kepada para penonton, kalian boleh mencicipinya."

"Aku-aku-aku….!" kata para penonton berebut. Wah, bener-bener pengen nyicip kue buatan Patissier yang ganteng-ganteng and cantik-cantik ya… pasti enak bangeeet *Author ngiler jadi pengen*

Dan… "Enak! Aku suka kue _Mango Strawberry Cream_. Sumpah enak bangeet!" kata penonton yang menyicip kue buatan Patissier Angel Cake.

"Enak banget nih _Puding Prune Cookies_nya. Pengen lagi… manis, lezat… ihh enak bangeet," kata penonton yang menyicip kue buatan Patissier Sweet International.

"Kalau begitu… kalian dari toko yang berbeda terbukti, kue kalian adalah kue yang sangat enak. Semuanya menyukai kue kalian…" kata Szayel si host aneh itu.

"Pemenangnya siapa?" tiba-tiba Rukia bertanya.

"Eh—ini kan bukan pertandingan," kata Szayel.

"Katakan saja, kue siapa yang paling enak!" seru Nel.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita tanya langsung pada penonton," ujar Szayel. " Penonton! Kue siapa yang paling enaaak?"

Penonton jawab…

"Angel Cake!" 50% dari penonton.

"Sweet International!" 50% dari penonton.

"Nah karena yang jawabnya seimbang, maka kalian dikatakan seimbang," ujar Szayel.

"APA! SEIMBANG…!" seru Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nel dan Rukia bersamaan. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat aksi kedua sahabatnya beserta lawannya itu.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

_Well, chapter 2 selesaii…_

_Masih nyambung niiih… UlquiHime agak kurang memuaskan *Author jujur*__... kan baru ketemu *gubrak!*_

_Gomen juga kalo ceritanya—aneh, abal, yaaa gitu lah... faktor penyebabnya bermacam-macam ; ngantuk, cape, lelah, dipaksain dan tugas... whahahahaha *plakk*_

**Melody **: Napa jadi ngiler ngebayangin kuenya ya?

**Nel **: Lapaar… *datang gak diundang*

**Rukia **: Lebih baik kita suruh Author yang bikin!

**Ichigo **: Setujuuuu!

**Melody **: Lhoo? Napa gue? Gak punya bakat bikin kue gue sihhh…

**Ulquiorra **: Kenapa bikin fic tentang kue? *reiatsu besar nyekik*

**Melody **: Karena hobi makan kueeeeee… *kecekik nyampe ngomong menyerupai ringkikan kuda*

**Orihime **: Mel-san, ano… aku sama Ulqui baru ketemu saja ya?

**Melody **: Iya..hhheee *nyengir, plus sweatdrop dalam hatinya entah kenapa punya rasa dosa* mau bikin Readers penasaran…

**Ulquiorra **: Ada lagi musuh yang mesti aku lawan demi melindungi Orihime?

**Orihime : ***blushing dibelakang Author*

**Melody **: Ampun deh! Diam-diam kamu romantis juga ya Ulquii... *terpesona*

**Grimmjow **: *tiba-tiba datang* Woyy! Gue mau protes. Kenapa gak ada kue kucing?

**Ulquiorra **: Karena kucing keliatan bodoh…

**Ichigo **: Kalo gue bikin kue kucing, keburu gue tendang

**Melody **: GYAAAA! Aku suka kuciiiing! Bakal diabisin... ada koookk... *nyubit boneka kucing*

**Ichigo, Nel, Rukia **: Authoooor! Segeralah bertobat atas perkataan tadiii! Memalukaaan!

**Grimmjow **: *nari ballerina di atas bulan* Ohhh terima kasih... Author baik hati padaku. Menyayangi kucing adalah kehormatan mulia untukmu... *nyium tangan Author*

**Nel **: HENTIKKAAAAAN! *mukul Grimmy pake panci*

**Melody **: *sweatdrop* BERISIK! Mel mau bales Review dulu! Duhh, maaf ya… peliharaan saya emang bawel *APA! Digebukin rame-rame*

Minna, Arigatou Gozaimasu kepada seluruh Readers and Authors yang udah mampir, read and nge-review fic-nya Mel… Hehe, I'm so happy *tangisan bahagia sambil terbang ke bulan, geplaakk...*

**KiryuZero Shicchi Jeagerjaquez, ayano646cweety, uchihyuu nagisa **: Makasih udah mampir ke fic-nya Mel. Duuh maaf ya disatuin. Abis pada minta update..! :D Mel jawab... "SEGERAAA!" *semangat 45*

**Shaareva Tu Oderscvank & himemiku **: hehehe, pada ngiler juga minta kue yaa? Segera dikirim sama Grimmy dan Ichi via e-mail *ngeek bangeet*. Silahkan pesan dari toko mana, dan kita tunggu toko manakah yang mendapati pelanggan terbanyaak?

**relya schiffer **: thanks nih udah mampir ke fic gilaku *waduh*. hhha,,, yang dijual emang aman. Tapi tokonya gak aman karena ngedenger radio rusak dari mulut IchiRuki melulu… gkgkgk

**aam tempe **minta tukeran kue yaaa? Sip sip sip *penasaran,, huhu*

**koizumi nanaho **: wahh, makasih banget atas saran-sarannya…hehe. Mel baru pemula sih.. hehe. By the way, sebenernya cara ngetik Mel acakadut n' cepet banget *sepuluh jari tanpa liat keyboard, ibuur*, jadi banyak hal-hal penting yang kelewat *kesalahan teknik*, mungkin ada yang gak sengaja kehapus, ke-Caps Lock dll. Terus yang 'Keesokan harinya, tiba-tiba pengusaha toko Angel Cake dikagetin habis-habisan'. Pokoknya yang sebelum itu tuh sebenernya ada pemisah berupa bintang tiga ***, tau kan? Tapi gak tau napa gak ketampil pas diupdate. Pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat sarannya. Pokoknya nih saran top plus bermanfaat buat Mel yang kebetulan hobi banget menulis… hehehe, Arigatou! ^_^

**Grimmjow **: Oke, Author sudah selesai ngomong, sekarang giliranku lagi! *maksa*. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa, Readers! Klik tombol biru yang indah di bawah ini…!


	3. It's My Fault

_Yuhuu... Angel Cake chapter 3 sudah dirilis *publish kalee* oleh author gaje bernama Melody AMPv yang akhirnya kelar mengerjakan puluhan tugas science menjengkelkan dan nyiksaa ituuu tapi seru bangeet..! Nyampe lupa ngupdate fic ke FFn... haha, amnesia nehh..._

_Well, semoga readers yang terhormat menikmati fic gaje super ini yeee... hehehe..._

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake!_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach milik om Tite Kubo nyampe kiamat. Kalo punya aku, Ulquiorra bakal dihidupin lagi dan dipaksa-turut serta-berpartisipasi dalam membela kebenaran dan melindungi dunia dari kegelapan, kejahatan dll. *whahaha, boleh juga tuh*_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Drama_

_**Pairing**__ : UlquiHime nomor satuuu…! Ditambah IchiRuki, dan GrimmNel. Soalnya gak ada mereka gak rame_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje, DLDR…!_

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Pokoknya, mulai hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, saat ini, di tempat ini, di manapun berada, kita harus berjuang mengangkat harkat martabat dan harga diri toko Angel Cake! Bahkan perjuangan kita gak akan berhenti nyampe mati syahid!" seru Rukia, gadis berambut hitam yang diledek midget satu sekolah dengan penuh semangat juang patriotisme dan nasionalisme yang tinggi.

"Waaaahh... KEREN!" teman sekelasnya terharu melihat semangat si midget itu yang terbilang dashyaaat!

"Ichigo, pacar lu baru gila kapan siih?" tanya cowok rambut nanas merah menyala-nyala kepada cowok berambut jeruk duren yang sejak tadi berdo'a meminta kesembuhan pacarnya terhadap YME.

"Sembarangan lu bilang gila!" geram Ichigo sambil menjitak kepala Renji. Tapi karena kepalanya berduri tajam-tajam—mencos gitu loh. Dan JOS! Nojos tangan Ichigo hingga kedalaman 1 cm... otomatis si rambut jeruk ini berteriak, "HUAAAAAA!" suaranya menggema satu kelas—eh bukan, merambat ke kelas lain pula, tapi rupanya satu sekolah. Gak ada setitik tempat pun yang tidak merasakan imbas luar biasa gelombang and getaran suara jeritan dashyat itu, sehingga—kaca pecah, kertas berterbangan, pohon tumbang, rumput mendadak layu, kursi dan meja bergeser dengan kecepatan 10m/s, dan kantin mendapati kerugian sebesar 10 milyar karena dagangannya tiba-tiba raib ditampar angin ribut tak diundang.

Tapi, kalo benda-bendanya rusak separah itu, ternyata manusia-manusianya malah terbengong-bengong berjamaah. Dipelototinnya Ichigo rame-rame dengan ekspresi yang macem-macem—ada yang ngelempar death glare, polos, stay cool, ngamuk, _jaw_ _drop_, _sweatdrop_, dll. Ichigo mendadak kaku.

"Dasar jeruk! Berisiik!" seru Rukia marah. Dan, Jdugh! Kali ini dia memukul kepala Ichigo sehingga sukses menciptakan animasi burung-burung kecil berjumlah triliun bernyanyi massal mengelilingi kepalanya yang amat sangat sakit itu.

"Kurosaki-kun!" kali ini sahabatnya, Orihime yang berteriak penuh khawatir.

Namun, "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu Bu Unohana, guru yang dikenal paling baik, lemah lembut dan kaya akan senyum di SMA Karakura.

Mendadak satu kelas hening dan membalas sapaan sang guru, "Selamat pagi, bu!"

"Baiklah anak-anak," sang guru memulai. "Sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, ibu akan perkenalkan mereka pada kalian. Ayo, masuklah!"

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, dan JRENG! Eng ing eng, bagai hari yang baru mendapat berkah lantaran ada pemandangan hebat, atau juga itu adalah petaka bagii...

Ya, mereka bertiga. Biru muda, hijau toska dan hitam. Yang tak lain adalah ketiga orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime. Bukan sebagai teman—melainkan saingan!

"Nah perkenalkan diri kalian!" pinta Bu Unohana dengan lembuuut banget.

"Kenalkan! Aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," kata pemuda berambut dan bermata biru langit, Grimmjow sambil mempamerkan otot-otot supernya.

"Aku Nelliel Tu Odelschwank," kata Nel si gadis berambut hijau toska sambil bergaya so centil.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," kata pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam dan bermata emerald dengan dataaar banget, juga mimik yang sepi pengunjung ekspresi.

"WOOOOOWWWW!" gak tau kenapa satu kelas heboh melihat pemandangan spektakuler di depan mereka. Ya, ada dua cowok ganteng dan satu cewek cantik gitu lho! Mana ada sih yang gak tahan liatnya?

"Mereka adalah murid pindahan dari Spanyol. Semoga kalian berteman akrab dengan mereka bertiga," kata Bu Unohana.

Tapi... "Ke-kenapa kalian a-ada disini?" tanya Rukia sambil tunjuk-tunjuk ke arah tiga murid baru itu. Keliatan sekali sang midget ini gemetaran ngeliat kenyataan yang ada didepannya. Gimana gak kaget? Udah ketemu di mana si Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra ini bikin toko depan tokonya, ehh—sekarang malah satu sekolah-lebih tepatnya satu kelas dengan mereka! Apa kata dunia?

"Rupanya kamu, Rukia," kata Nel mendesis.

"KALIAN GAK BOLEH DISINI!" tambah Ichigo ikut protes.

"EEH! APA KAMU BILANG? GAK BOLEH?" Grimmjow terpancing ngamuk.

Ya para pemirsa, kini kita akan melihat aksi adu mulut antar Rukia-Nel dan Ichigo-Grimmjow. Seperti biasa, Orihime ada di posisi penengah, dan Ulquiorra tetap pada pendiriannya alias cuek, gak peduli, egepe, masa bodoh, what ever lah...! Sementara yang lainnya, cenga cengo penuh tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. "Kok mereka saling kenal? Baru ketemu langsung ribut," itulah pertanyaan dari seluruh murid kelas XI IPA 1.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Pelajaran akan dimulai," kata Bu Unohana dengan lembut dan tersenyum manis—tapi ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman manisnya itu, ya beliau marah. Meskipun bu Unohana ini selalu tersenyum, tapi kalau senyum disaat yang tidak wajar (alias di mana tiap guru pasti marah tapi beliau kok senyum) udah pasti beliau marah. Dan kalo amarahnya meledak, DANGER COY! Satu kelas bakalan dapat nilai nol, suruh membersihkan toilet, mencabut rumput, dll penderitaan yang tiada habisnya. Karena itu, julukan 'diam-diam menghanyutkan' emang cocok buat Bu Unohana.

Kelas mendadak hening.

"Nah, kepada Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra, kalian boleh duduk ke tempat kalian!" kata sang ibu guru DDM ini mempersilahkan ketiga muridnya ini untuk duduk ke bangkunya. Parahnya lagiii...

Grimmjow duduk di belakang Ichigo. Nel duduk di belakang Rukia. Dan Ulquiorra duduk di belakang Orihime. Ya ampun, kayaknya gak ada nasib maupun takdir yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Mau kabur nyampe manapun, bakalan bersama terus walau saingan ya? Lagipula, udah mau bertanding enam hari lagi, eh—rupanya mereka harus memandang enek lawannya terkecuali Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang dari lahir alergi bertengkar.

Dua pasangan IchiRuki meyakini sepenuh hati kalau keseharian belajar mereka di sekolah akan terasa sia-sia, malah tidak ada artinya karena sepenuhnya pelajaran yang diberikan sang guru tidak akan masuk ke dalam otak mereka. Yang masuk malah cacian, cercaan, ledekan, kata-kata pembunuh dari duo GrimmNel itu yang membangkitkan emosi level boss mereka.

Sedangkan dengan Orihime, dia agak takut kalau ngajak ngobrol Grimmjow dan Nel. Yang ada pasti dia dicaci kayak yang dialami kedua sahabatnya. Tapi karena tahu ada—Ulquiorra, cowok yang nolongin dia dari para maniak kemarin, gak tau kenapa dia jadi salting.

"Se-selamat datang di Karakura _High School, _Schiffer-kun!" kata Orihime tersenyum, yaa—walau keliatan rona-rona merah di pipinya.

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra saja, _onna_," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"I-iya, Ulquiorra," kata Orihime masih gugup.

Waah... kalau duo IchiRuki malah perang mulut sama GrimmNel, rupanya Ulquiorra dan Orihime malah menjalani hubungan yang lebih baik daripada mereka ya? Gak perang mulut, adem ayem, malah Orihime mencoba bersahabat dengan cowok bertampang stoic itu. Saingan? Ah, gak perlu saling membenci gitu kan? Justru kalo bersahabat malah mempererat tali silaturahmi *ciee*. Tapi tampaknya, Ulquiorra cuek-cuek aja pas kenal Orihime.

.

Teng! Teng! Istirahat pertama pun tiba.

Rupanya dugaan pasangan jeruk dan midget ini gak melesat. Mereka jadi gak ngerti semua materi Biologi yang diajarkan oleh Bu Unohana. Gak ada yang masuk. Masuk sih lewat telinga kanan keluar lagi lewat telinga kiri. Kayak angin lewat! Semua ini gara-gara duo GrimmNel yang gak mau diem di belakang mereka. Ya, kalau mereka gak ngejek, mereka pasti nendang-nendang bangku IchiRuki kompakan nyampe emosi naik lagi. Bener-bener bikin frustasi!

"Kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Nel sambil menarik tangan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

Kini tinggal Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime dan duo kalem siapa lagi kalo bukan Uryu Ishida dan Yasutora Sado yang sejak tadi anteng baca buku komik cantik *haaah? 0_0* keluaran terbaru.

"Kamu gak lapar?" tanya Ichigo ke pacarnya yang sejak tadi pasang muka horror terus.

"GAK! Rasa makanan selezat apapun di kantin bakalan jadi enek pas liat muka mereka!" kata Rukia yang ternyata masih ngambek sama Patissier toko Sweet International itu.

"Kalo kamu Inoue, kok gak ke kantin?" tanya Ichigo ke Orihime yang dari tadi kayak ngelamunin sesuatu. Hmm, tumben aneh.

"E-eh, a-anu," Orihime langsung sadar dari lamunannya. "Aku bawa makanan kok," sambungnya sambung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Ichigo dan Rukia mulai punya firasat buruk.

"Inoue, antar aku ke kantin beli permen yuk! Aku mual," kata Rukia. Yups! Perkataannya membuat gadis bermata abu-abu yang itu menghentikan aksinya dalam membuka misting yang diisi penuh makanan aneh *pastinya* buatannya.

"Kamu sakit ya, Rukia-chan?" tanya Orihime dengan penuh khawatir.

"Ayo, anter aku yaaaa!" Rukia menarik tangan Orihime dengan paksa.

Ichigo nyengir lebar. Oh ternyata Rukia bersikap begitu supaya gak nyicip makanan aneh buatan Orihime. "Dasar," ketusnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah misting milik Orihime yang gambarnya Winnie The Pooh feat Minnie Mouse yang lagi duet manggung lagu tarling *waduuh!*. Dibukanya misting itu dan spontan ia kaget melihat...

Pizza rasa kacang dengan saus strawberry dilapisi bayam dan wortel rebus, dan anehnya ada bau-bau amis. Dan tepat sekali, mata Ichigo menemukan udang goreng sambal terasi di sisi-sisi Pizza ala Orihime itu. Buseet deh! Ini namanya pizza apaan ya? Rame banget dan gak serasi lagi bahan-bahannya. Rasanya udah kebayang 'ENGGAK NGEH' *gak tega dibilang gak enak. Ntar Author dibunuh Ulqui-kun*

"Oeeekk," Ichigo udah mati rasa ngeliatnya. Uryu dan Chad bengong liat tingkah si jeruk itu.

"Kurosaki, kamu kenapa?" tanya Uryu.

"E-enggak apa-apa," jawab Kurosaki Ichigo itu sambil tutup hidung. Ya, semoga saja indera penciuman satu-satunya baik-baik saja setelah menghirup aroma 'buseet dah gak bangeet' itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba aja hidungnya jadi gatal. Yooi, dia alergi bau terasi. "Hatchi!" si jeruk bersin nyampe ngeluarin ingus setinggi 10 cm dan dijamin mengandung 100% bakteri, 100% penyakit dan 100% kesialan. Gak mau diledek jorok, Ichigo langsung ngibrit ke WC.

.

Sementara di kantin...

"HOREEEE!" terdengar suara jeritan para murid SMA Karakura. Wah, ada apa ini ya?

Rukia dan Orihime yang hendak ke kantin *itu sih akal-akalan Rukia* terheran-heran melihat komunitas cewek dan cowok mengerumuni kantin favoritnya itu sambil jejeritan 'HEBAT! KEREN! AMAZING!' dibonusi jingkrak-jingkrakan ala anak TK.

Tapi pas mendengar kata, 'Sweet International'... DHUAAR! Terasa ada sambaran kilat di kepala Rukia. Ya, nama itu... pasti di kantin itu ada—ketiga orang itu!

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR!" seru Rukia memasang lagi muka horror juga tidak sabaran. Orihime yang ditarik tangannya mencoba untuk menenangkan Rukia, tapi kalo Rukia lagi ngamuk emang susah dinasehati dengan tenang.

Dan eng-ing-eng, tepat sekali! Rukia dan Orihime melihat jelas dengan kedua mata mereka kalau di depan kantin ada—ketiga saingan mereka! Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra sedang nunjukkan aksi ala Sweet International di depan teman-teman mereka yang tadi sepenuhnya adalah pelanggan Angel Cake.

Ohh—ketiga Patissier toko Sweet International lagi buat es goreng toh! Lebih tepatnya bagi-bagi es goreng gratis. Aduh, siapa yang bakal melewatkan kesempatan ini! Udah enak, yang bikinnya keren-keren, gratis lagii!

"Panas panas gini, bikin es goreng. Ngaca dooong!" ledek Rukia.

"APA LO BILANG?" Nel naik pitam lagi. "Gini gini es goreng buatan toko gue enak tau!"

"Eh—jangan salah sangka ya! Di mana-mana yang paling enak tuh buatan toko Angel Cake!"

"Sweet International!"

"Angel Cake!"

Disaat si hijau dan hitam sedang adu mulut, Hup! Eh—ternyata ada yang kompakan! Apanya?

Ichigo yang gak tau datang dari mana langsung membungkam mulut Rukia, sedangkan Grimmjow membungkam mulut Nel. Secara bersamaan. Spontan para penonton mematung dan terkesima liat adegannya.

"Dasar berisik!" komentar Ichigo.

"Huh, gak nyangka punya pacar rewel kayak kamu," kata Grimmjow meledek Nel.

"Pacar aku juga rewel," tambah Ichigo.

"Eh, iya ya. Sama," kata Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba nyengir.

LHO? Ini nih yang bikin semua mata memandang heran. Kan Ichigo dan Grimmjow sama kayak Rukia dan Nel. Perang adu mulut gitu. Kok mereka malah ngomongin soal rewelnya pacar masing-masing? Malah, keliatan saling dukung antar Ichigo dan Grimmjow kalo 'pacar mereka cerewet'. Whaaa!

"Grimmjow..." suara Ulquiorra yang datar membuat pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjow ketus.

"..." Ulquiorra gak ngomong apa-apa. Sebetulnya dia ragu mau bilang hal itu.

"Heh, Stoic! Kamu mau ngomong apa sih?" Grimmjow jadi emosi kalo dikacangin gitu.

"Kenapa malah bicara soal pacar?" akhirnya pemuda dingin itu bicara.

_Loading..._

_1%_

_15%_

_40%_

_67%_

_91%_

_100%_

_Complete!_

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak histeris si jeruk dan biru kompak. "KAMU YA, KAMU YA, KAMU YA!" kata-kata itu terus diulang nyampe jutaan kali dengan kecepatan cahaya dibarengi acara tunjuk-tunjuk plus tampang ganas ala sang raja rimba kelaparan.

"BODOOOH!" akhirnya Rukia dan Nel menindas pacarnya masing-masing tanpa ampun.

"Ribut lagi deh," Orihime betul-betul nyerah. Percuma dia dakwah tentang 'bermusuhan itu dilarang agama' kalo gak didenger. Sama aja kayak ngobrol sama patung.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Ini namanya penindasan terhadap harga diri kami! Ngaca dong, segeralah bertobat! Kalian bikin toko depan toko kami. Namanya merebut pelanggan!" protes Rukia.

"Bukannya kalian bilang malah tambah semangat buat bersaing," kata Ulquiorra.

Perkataan pemuda dingin itu spontan membuat Rukia kaku. 'Eh, i-iya ya. Kok aku lupa sih' batin Rukia, sekaligus mengutuk dirinya atas amnesia mendadak di saat keadaan genting itu.

"Hahaha, pintar sekali kau stoic!" Grimmjow mendukung sepenuh hati dengan perkataan Ulquiorra yang membuat saingan ributnya itu mendadak diam seribu bahasa.

"DIAM!" Rukia tambah ngamuk. Mendadak Ichigo menaruh sebongkah es di atas kepala pacarnya itu supaya suhu panas kepalanya tidak lebih dari 100 derajat Celcius. "Jangan so cari perhatian di sekolah ini! Mentang-mentang punya toko kue terkenal, kalian so pamer nyampe bagi-bagi makanan gratis!"

"Woii. Bilang aja lo pengen," kata Nel.

Rukia udah gak bisa nahan kesabaran. "Oke! Kalo gitu, Ichigo, Inoue! Cepat kita tunjukkan kemampuan Angel Cake! Kita buktikan kalo kita lebih hebat dari mereka! Kita akan bikin kue _Caramel_ _Berry_," kata Rukia.

"Kalo tadi, kita bikin sendiri-sendiri lho!" kata Grimmjow menyombongkan diri.

Dooong! Seolah ada suara gong raksasa yang berbunyi di otak Rukia, Ichigo dan Orihime. Bikin sendiri? Biasanya sih mereka bikin bersama, ya kerja sama gitulah. Tapi, bikin sendiri? Gak salah?

Rukia dan Ichigo malah menyepakati keputusan itu. "Oke, kami bikin sendiri-sendiri!"

_Oh My God_, mereka lupa akan sesuatu tentang Orihime. Orihime bikin kue sendiri! Gimana jadinya? Buat Orihime sendiri, itu gak masalah. Dia malah makin bersemangat. Bikin kue sendiri buat orang lain kan jarang, malah hampir gak pernah. Dan sekarang, dia bisa menggapai impian '_membuat kue untuk siapapun supaya mereka yang mencicipinya merasa bahagia.'_

Rukia mulai membuat kue favoritnya nomor ke-23 itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Seperti biasa, gak jauh dari imej-nya, gadis midget ini memasak dengan gaya khasnya alias 'jurus karate' yang dipelajarinya dari kakeknya, Ginrei Kuchiki juga dari kakaknya Byakuya Kuchiki yang ternyata 30 kali mendapat gelar juara Kendo di SMA tingkat Nasional. _ wooow! Tentu saja semua mata memandang takjub, malah ada yang iri pengen bisa menguasai jurus karate kayak Rukia. Bahkan parahnya ada yang bisik-bisik kalo mereka bakal berguru sama Rukia. Karate itu penting buat membela diri kan? Khususnya para cewek butuh bangeet!

Nah, bagaimana dengan cowok yang diberi julukan 'jeruk duren'? Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki anak pak Kurosaki. Rupanya gak kalah semangat kayak kekasih tercintanya itu. Kalo kekasihnya pakai jurus karate, yang satu ini pakai tenaga Shaolin *uwooo*. Sekali pukul jarak jauh, maka peralatan bergeser sendirinya. Gak cuma pake tenaga Shaolin! Karena dianugrahi otot-otot kuat kayak si biru (baca : Grimmjow), maka kegiatan seperti memukul, membanting, melempar dan menjatuhkan sudah jadi ikon Ichigo. Dan hal ini bikin iri para cowok yang rata-rata punya tenaga biasa-biasa aja. Mereka juga berminat untuk berguru pada Ichigo.

Dan dengan Orihime... gadis periang itu seperti biasa bersemangat dalam membuat kue. Senyum merekah di bibirnya berkali-kali diperlihatkan kepada para penonton disana. Tentu saja, cewek feminim seperti Orihime mana bisa sih action kayak Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia cuma bisa nyanyi 'La la la la' dengan gaya manisnya. Eiiit! Siapa kira dia gak jadi bahan perhatian? Saking anggunnya itu looh... bikin cowok manapun yang ngeliatnya—cenat cenut! Bahkan sejak tadi sepasang mata emerald terus menatapinya dengan heran.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"_Caramel Berry ala Angel Cake!_" seru ketiga Patissier Angel Cake kompak setelah membuat kue yang keliatan uenak, lezat, hmm... _delicious_!

"HOREEEE!" seru para penonton gembira.

Nah, sekarang kita perhatikan kue hasil buatan mereka...

Punya Rukia = waahh... sepotong kue disajikan di atas piring kecil. Kini terlihatlah sponge kue berwarna coklat kehitaman yang menandakan kalau si kue berasa coklat. Belum lagi, olesan krim yang tertata rapi dan wangi karamel yang begitu hmm, menggoda. Disisi kue terdapat berbagai macam buah berry yang kayak akan antioksidan. Hmm, ada yang mau mencicipinya? *Author ngiler*

Punya Ichigo = sepotong kue ini disajikan dalam bentuk yang agak berbeda. Sponge kuenya tertutup oleh irisan stroberi dan selai karamel. Ichigo menambahkan banyak keju di atas lapisan krim supaya rasanya lebih mantap. Tak lupa ia menambah olesan susu kental manis di atas buah berry lainnya. Hmm, lezat bangeet niih!

Punya Orihime = sepotong kue dilapisi krim warna krem dan baunya, hmm bau karamel. Buah berry diirisnya tipis-tipis dan diletakkan rapi sehingga tampak irisan bulat yang mengelilingi kue itu. Tapi, disinilah anehnya! Orihime menambahkan tomat, selai kacang dan agar-agar yang didapat entah darimana. Dan terkesan... aneh! Keliatannya sih enak karena berbeda dari yang lainnya, tapii...

"Ayo! Silahkan ambil sesuka kalian!" kata Rukia dan Orihime dengan ramah.

Spontan para penonton berebut mengambil kue itu. Dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya...

"Enaaaak!" komentar para pencicip kue Rukia.

"Waduh, pake jurus shaolin ternyata mempengaruhi rasa ya. Enak banget!" komentar para pencicip kue Ichigo.

Tapi...

"OEEEEEEK!" tiba-tiba para pencicip kue Orihime berlarian massal ke arah toilet.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Rukia dan Ichigo kaget setengah mati melihat kejadian itu. Dan... TRING! Mereka baru ingat! ORIHIME BIKIN KUE SENDIRI! JELAS LAH! Rasanya—luar biasa aneh, campur aduk, bla bla bla gak bisa dikomentarin lagi pokoknya OEEK! Dan... sayang sekali telaat! Kejadian yang paling tidak diinginkan (karena bisa merusak nama baik toko Angel Cake) benar-benar TERJADI! Tepatnya pukul 10 di jam istirahat dan bertempat di kantin SMA Karakura.

Orihime gemetaran pas melihat para pencicip kuenya berlarian dengan muka pucat ke arah toilet. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan kueku?' batin Orihime. Dia benar-benar merasa sedih, kecewa bercampur gelisah. 'Rupanya kueku tidak enak ya?'

Pasangan dari toko Sweet International kali ini terkikik bertanda gembira. Ya, seolah mereka pemenang di hari ini. Tapi pemuda pucat yang satunya hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Gila! Kue apaan nih? Gak enak banget," komentar pedas seorang murid setelah mencicipi rasa kue buatan Orihime.

Rukia jadi takut. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyicip kue Orihime. Dipotongnya sedikit lalu hup, ia menelannya dengan berat hati, dan—DHUAAAR! Rasanya itu looohhh... manis, asam, asin, pedas—waaa lidah terasa ingin minggat dari mulut, mata hampir copot coz sarafnya udah gak beres, tenggorokkan mendadak kebakaran, dan "Oeeek!" ia berlari ke arah toilet dengan penuh penderitaan.

Dan mulailah aksi meledek Angel Cake.

"Angel Cake itu payah!"

"Mending Sweet International."

"Siapa sih tuh, bikin kue gak enak. Terus kenapa jadi Patissier segala. Udah tau gak bisa masak."

"Orihime Inoue namanya. Dia emang sok bisa masak!"

Tentu saja Orihime yang mendengar cemoohan, ejekan, ledekan dan kata-kata tajam mengiris hati itu tidak tahan. Padahal dia sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat kue. Itu kan hobinya, sekaligus pekerjaan cita-citanya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya itu? Malah ia harus menerima lontara kata-kata pahit dari semua temannya, bahkan senior juga junior. Dipermalukan di depan umum. Ooh, siapa sih yang tidak sedih diperlakukan begitu?

Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata dan mengalir di pipi gadis berambut senja itu. Saking tidak kuatnya, ia langsung berlari sambil menangis entah kemana dan meninggalkan Ichigo beserta yang lainnya di tempat itu.

"Cih, cengeng amat tuh anak," ledek Grimmjow.

"Gak perlu di bahas. Toh gara-gara masakan dia, Angel Cake turun rating," kata Nel gembira. "Semuanya, maka dari itu toko kami, Sweet International adalah toko yang terbaik!"

"Horeee!" para penonton memberi tepuk tangan meriah. "Hidup Sweet International!"

"Heh kamu," kata Grimmjow menyeringai kepada Ichigo yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung dengan wajah penuh belas kasihan. Jelas sekali pemuda itu sedang memikirkan tentang Orihime yang saat ini pasti sedang bersedih hati.

Ichigo menoleh dengan wajah kusut.

"Dengan begitu, kamilah yang terbaik," ujar Grimmjow ketus. "Sebelum tanding saja kalian sudah gagal gini. Apalagi pas bertanding nanti. Memalukan!"

Kali ini Ichigo tidak bisa naik pitam seperti biasanya. Kata-kata Grimmjow tadi rasanya hanya sebagai angin lewat. Ichigo benar-benar mengabaikannya. Mendadak, Ichigo yang 'buas' ketika ditantang menjadi dingin, ya—cool!

Sampai Rukia datang kembali, barulah Ichigo berbicara dengan serius. Tatapan matanya itu *kayak di film aslinya pas ngelawan Grimmjow* menyiratkan bahwa dia mengaku kalah, tapi tak berarti ia tidak bisa melawan ketiga Patissier Sweet International itu.

"Dengar, kami memang kalah. Tapi ini belum berakhir. Karena... Patissier Angel Cake tak mengenal lelah," kata Ichigo.

"Wah, masih belum nyerah rupanya. Ini tambah menariik!" seru Grimmjow yang tambah bersemangat.

"Jangan sombong dulu! Perlahan kami akan mengalahkan kalian," tambah Rukia yakin.

"Boleh tuh. Kami menunggu kalian," kata Nel menyeringai.

.

Selesai sudah waktu di sekolah. Saatnya pulang.

Orihime kali ini terlihat berbeda. Wajah yang biasanya ceria, saat ini berubah menjadi sayu, dan mata abu-abunya itu menyiratkan kepedihan yang amat mendalam. Peristiwa tadi telah membuatnya sedih. Rasa sakit telah menghujam dirinya. Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan tak ada sepatah katapun seperti "_Sampai jumpa besok!" _atau _"Bye Bye,_" dari bibir mungilnya. Yang ada, gadis itu bergegas pulang dengan mimik sedih.

"Eh—Orihime, gak pulang bareng?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mau pulang sendiri," jawab Orihime tersenyum tipis. Kali ini Ichigo dan Rukia bisa melihat senyum yang dipaksakan sahabatnya itu. Ya, Orihime itu gampang menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Gak apa-apa nih?"

"I-iya, gak apa-apa kok."

"Padahal besok kan libur. Aku pengen nginep di rumah kamu, Inoue," kata Rukia dengan senyum persahabatannya.

Mendengar Rukia bilang begitu, Ichigo kaget. _Menginap_? Yang benar saja. Ya sih besok libur. Tapi kan, Rukia punya jadwal sama dia buat nge-_date_. Hmm, mungkin karena Orihime lagi bersedih hati, makanya satu-satunya jalan untuk menghiburnya adalah menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan penuh canda tawa bersama Orihime. Tapi... apa itu akan berhasil?

"Ma-maaf, Rukia-chan. Aku cuma mau sendiri," kata Orihime dengan tatapan serius yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Tapi, jangan bersedih lagi ya!" kata Rukia tersenyum, sekaligus memberikan semangat. "Bukan Orihime namanya kalau tidak bersemangat."

"I-iya," ujar Orihime tersipu malu. Ya sih, kalau dia bersedih, biasanya teman satu kelas akan mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku duluan..." sambungnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Perlahan, Orihime hilang dari hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," kata Rukia berharap.

"Terus gimana nih dengan toko kita? Si biru dan hijau berisik, juga si angkuh itu udah meledek kita."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita gak boleh menyerah!"

Ichigo tersenyum. Jujur ia merasa bangga dengan kekasihnya itu. Ya, kadang-kadang. "Karena itu... kita harus memikirkan taktik untuk memulihkan nama baik Angel Cake!"

"Betul! Tapi... gimana ya?"

Keduanya mulai berpikir panjang.

.

Sore harinya, gumpalan awan hitam kelabu datang melayang perlahan menyelimuti kota langit biru megah kota Karakura. Sinar sang raja siang telah meredup. Mendung.

Tak lama kemudian, rintik hujan perlahan turun membasahi kota.

Di depan toko buku yang tidak jauh dari keramaian orang yang ribut mencari tempat berteduh, seorang pemuda bermata emerald yang baru saja membeli buku berjalan dengan elegan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai becek oleh cipratan air hujan dari jalan beraspal.

Rupanya hujan bertambah lebat. Pemuda itu membuka payung berwarna hijau yang serupa dengan warna iris matanya. Ia berjalan menyebrang zebra cross, kemudian masuk ke sebuah gang kecil untuk memotong jalan. Jujur saja, dia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sesuatu telah mengagetkannya.

"Hiks, hiks..." dia mendengar suara seorang gadis menangis di gang sepi tersebut.

'Siapa yang menangis?' tanya pemuda itu di dalam hati. Kedua matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut gang itu, sampai... "Dia..." kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak kaget saat melihat gadis yang dikenalnya sedang menangis di ujung gang sepi itu. "Kenapa ada disini?"

Merasa kasihan pada gadis yang sedang menangis dan kehujanan itu, akhirnya pemuda itu menghampirinya serta memayunginya agar tidak kehujanan. "_Onna_..." panggilnya datar.

Gadis berambut senja yang sejak tadi duduk menangis, bahkan sampai kehujanan itu kaget. Tetesan-tetesan hujan yang seharusnya jatuh membasahi tubuhnya itu lenyap. Seseorang memayunginya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan kedua matanya terbelalak kaget karena tahu siapa yang datang. "Ul-Ulquiorra..."

"Kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"A-aku..." Orihime ragu untuk menjawab, dan memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan. Tapi, alasan apa? Memikirkannya saja susah, karena seluruh otaknya dipenuhi oleh kesedihannya.

"Kau masih sedih soal kuemu tadi?" pertanyaan Ulquiorra tentu saja membuat Orihime semakin sedih. Sebenarnya dia pergi ke tempat itu untuk melupakan kejadian disekolahnya itu yang membuatnya sesak. Tapi, malah diingatkan oleh Ulquiorra.

Ah! Orihime baru ingat. Pemuda pucat itu kan saingannya. Mulailah pikiran negatif hadir di otaknya. Dia yakin kalau Ulquiorra akan menyerangnya dengan kata-kata seperti yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap sahabatnya, Rukia.

"Ma-maaf. Aku harus pergi, Ulquiorra," Orihime berdiri dan hendak pergi.

Ulquiorra sudah yakin kalau jawaban pertanyaannya adalah benar. Tapi entah mengapa ia jadi merasa kasihan terhadap Orihime. Tunggu dulu! _Sejak kapan dia punya rasa 'belas kasihan' terhadap seseorang?_ Apalagi kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, lebih tepatnya lagi terhadap saingannya. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya bingung. Bila hatinya adalah manusia, mungkin ia bisa menanyakan kepada sang hati apa maksud semua ini. Tapi ia segera mengenyahkan pertanyaan yang meracuni otak cerdasnya.

Greb! Ulquiorra meraih tangan Orihime yang hendak pergi. Spontan kedua mata gadis itu membulat. 'Ulquiorra... menggenggam tanganku?'

"U-Ulquiorra..." tersentak Orihime dan berbalik menatap pemuda yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda pucat itu seperti biasa memperlihatkan mimik datarnya. Dan kali ini kedua mata emeraldnya bertemu kembali dengan kedua mata abu-abu milik Orihime.

Jantung Orihime positif berdetak kencang. Apalagi saat melihat mata emerald milik pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itu. Ya, matanya yang indah itu seakan menghisap apapun ke dalamnya.

Ulquiorra memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau ini. Sudah kuperingatkan waktu itu untuk tidak pergi sendirian. Apalagi sampai kehujanan begini," kata pemuda itu datar.

"A-aku..." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Ditambah tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena kedinginan.

'Gawat. Dia pasti sakit,' Ulquiorra kaget melihat gadis dihadapannya kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melepas jaketnya. Namun sebelum itu, "Pegang ini!" pinta Ulquiorra pada Orihime untuk memegang payungnya. Orihime menurut saja.

Dan kali ini jantung Orihime berdetak kencang lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Siapa kira, kalau pemuda bermata emerald yang dikenal angkuh, pendiam dan acuh tak acuh bisa sebaik itu terhadapnya? Ya, Ulquiorra melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikan kepadanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"U-Ulquiorra, ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime terbata-bata. Jujur, gadis itu merasa khawatir pada Ulquiorra. Jaketnya dilepas, dan kini ia bisa melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu memakai kemeja putih kotak-kotak berlengan pendek. "K-kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau kedinginan begitu mana bisa kubiarkan," ujar Ulquiorra ketus. Perkataannya, walau agak kasar tapi berhasil membuat wajah Orihime dihiasi semburat merah. Tidak terlihat khawatir, tapi Orihime bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda itu yang mengkhawatirkannya.

'Kenapa wajahnya memerah?' tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau sedang apa sendirian disini?"

"A-aku hanya..." lagi-lagi Orihime tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra yang sensitif itu. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

'Dia menangis lagi.' Ulquiorra menghapus air mata di pipi Orihime dengan penuh kelembutan. Hal itu kembali membuat wajah gadis itu dihiasi semburat merah. "Sudahlah jangan bersedih!"

Bagai ada suara indah yang terngiang di otaknya, Orihime merasa—lega, ya senang. Ia yakin Ulquiorra mencoba menghiburnya. Ternyata pemuda pucat dari toko saingannya itu berbeda dengan Nel dan Grimmjow yang begitu membenci saingan. Dia begitu baik, walau ekspresinya cuek.

Tiba-tiba Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra. Spontan hal itu membuat kedua mata emerald pemuda itu membulat. Dan ia dikejutkan lagi saat mendengar gadis itu kembali menangis dalam pelukan.

Ulquiorra membalas pelukan itu. 'Hangat.'

"Hiks, aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku, hiks, aku hanya mencemarkan nama toko Angel Cake. Hiks, aku tidak pantas jadi Patissier. Aku emang tidak bisa masak. Aku bodoh, hiks," itulah yang dikatakan Orihime dalam isak tangisnya.

Ulquiorra hanya mendengarkan dan terdiam. Jemari pucatnya kemudian mengelus rambut berwarna senja itu dengan lembut.

"A-aku mau mundur saja dari pekerjaan ini, hiks."

Ulquiorra mengeratkan pelukan itu, dan membuat Orihime menghentikan tangisnya.

"Dasar! Hanya karena dipermalukan seperti itu kau mau menyerah. Tadi aku melihat caramu memasak. Kau ini punya selera yang aneh ya? Sampai mencampur jahe dan kunyit ke dalam kue. Tentu saja rasanya tidak enak di mulut orang lain. Dengar! Cita rasa itu adalah salah satu hal penting yang harus diperhatikan oleh seorang Patissier. Cita rasa mempengaruhi keberhasilan Patissier dalam membuat kue," kata Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

Ulquiorra melepas pelukan itu. "Kalau kau mengubah kebiasaanmu mencampur adukkan segala rasa, dan lebih memperhatikan cita rasa pas untuk orang lain... aku yakin kau bisa menjadi Patissier handal kebanggan Angel Cake."

Orihime mencerna semua perkataan Ulquiorra. Ya, yang dikatakan pemuda pucat itu memang benar. Setiap memasak, Orihime selalu mencampur adukkan rasa dengan maksud 'membuat rasa unik' atau 'jadi penemu cita rasa baru'. Tapi selalu saja gagal. Ia mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu, tapi tak kunjung berhenti karena sudah mendarah daging. Uhh, benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Te-terima kasih, Ulquiorra. Tadi itu nasihat ya? Aku akan selalu mengingatnya," kata Orihime tersenyum manis. Dan itu sempat membuat pemuda pucat itu merasa geli. "Tapi kau ini kan sainganku, apa tidak apa-apa? Malah memberi nasihat kepada musuh."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Grimmjow dan Nel! Aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku tidak suka mencari keributan."

Orihime tersenyum lagi. Ternyata Ulquiorra memang baik kok. ^^

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berbalik, "Ayo pulang! Akan kuantar kau sampai rumah."

"Eh—tidak apa-apa nih, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime tidak yakin.

"Kamu mau kehujanan, _onna_?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Cepatlah! Aku punya urusan. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah kutinggalkan kau disini."

Entah mengapa Orihime merasa nyaman saat bersama Ulquiorra. Sepertinya mereka bisa akrab. "Baiklah, Ulquiorra. Rumahku ada di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini," kata Orihime semangat.

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra mengantar Orihime sampai ke apartemennya. Sesampainya disana, mata emerald pemuda pucat itu bisa melihat apartemen minimalis yang terlihat rapi, bersih dan—nyaman.

Orihime segera memasuki apartemennya. "Ulquiorra-kun gak mampir dulu?"

"Tidak. Lain kali saja," ujar pemuda dingin itu dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Tapi... "Ulquiorra tunggu!" pinta Orihime.

Ulquiorra berbalik. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya.

"Ma-maukah kau mengajariku untuk membuat kue dengan cita rasa sesuai selera orang banyak?"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Didapatinya sebuah kartu berwarna hijau muda. "Ini," kata pemuda itu sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama. "Itu kartu namaku. Kalau kau butuh, tinggal hubungi saja aku!"

Orihime melihat kartu nama itu. Ada nama, alamat, nomor telepon dan e-mail. Ya, cukup untuk bisa mengetahui informasi tentang Ulquiorra. "Te-terima kasih, Ulquiorra."

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Ulquiorra datar. Kemudian ia melangkah dengan elegan menjauhi apartemen Orihime. Perlahan, sosok bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer menghilang dari hadapan Orihime.

"Ulquiorra ya..."

.

_Akhirnya chapter 3 kelaaaarrr! :D_

_Kebiasaan neng Melody gak bisa dibantah alam. Takdir! Makin kesana makin panjaang!_

_Gimana nih komentar para Readers terhormat? ^^ Baguskah, jelekkah, anehkah, yaaa—sebagainya?_

_**Melody**_: T_T

_**Nel**_: Ada apa Author?

_**Melody**_: Rasanya pengen bunuh diri

_**All**_: KENAPA? *teriak pake toa*

_**Melody**_: Tugas membunuhkuu! Gak dari sekolah, club, grup, huaaa! Napa gue semua yang ngerjain?

_**Orihime**_: Mel-chan pasti kecapean. Istirahat dulu ya! Atau mau dibuatin kue?

_**Melody**_: '_WHAT? ORIHIME YANG BUAT? APES DEH GUE_' Aduh, makasih. Tapi gak usah deh... kayaknya faktor kebanyakan tugas sama menerapkan rumus fisika-kimia-matematika dalam kehidupan sehari-hari

_**Rukia**_: Makanya, jangan terlalu rajin jadi orang. Jadinya stress tuh!

_**Melody**_: Aduh, Rukia baik bangeet! Makasih sarannya. Tapi, kepalaku masih pusing neehh...

_**Ulquiorra**_: Lampiaskan saja!

_**Melody**_: Ke-?

_**Ichigo**_: Author kan suka kucing. Kenapa gak Grimmjow aja yang jadi pelampiasan utamanya?

_**Grimmjow**_: APA LU BILAAANG?

_**Melody**_: Kesini kau kucing biru! Aku cubit kamu... *ngejar Grimmy*

_**Grimmjow**_: HUAAAA! GUE SUMPAHIN LO AMNESIA TUJUH TURUNAN! *lari terbirit-birit*

_**Orihime**_: Kasian ya, Grimmjow-kun. Di chapter manapun dia selalu yang paling sial

_**Ulquiorra**_: Aku sih malah senang. Yang penting kamu gak jadi korbannya Melody

_**Orihime**_: *blushing*

_**Grimmjow**_: Elu keenakan, Kalong Hitam! Kebagian yang romantis mulu sama Hime!

_**Ichigo**_: Untung gue netral...

_**Melody**_: Apaan yang netral? Bantuin gue ngejar tuh kucing. CEPEEETAAN!

_**Ichigo**_: GAK ADIIL! Padahal gue juga pengen mesra-mesraan sama Rukia! Gue iri sama si stoic itu!

_**Nel**_: Readers, lupakan saja kejadian di atas. Hari ini sang Author otaknya sedang tidak beres, alias stress, demam kambuh, sakit lagi, yaa—gitulah. Mohon dimaklumi!

Eh Rukia, gantiin Author buat ngebales review! Kasian dia lagi gak sehat

_**Rukia**_: Sippp! *pake bandu Chappy*

**-Shareeva Tu Oderschvanck : Ohh sip sip... bagian IchiRuki dan GrimmNel selalu diselapin sama jokes... hehe... kalo UlquiHime, si Author bilang gak berani. Waduh LEMON! Sipp,, ntar kalo bisa yaaa! ^^**

**-ayano646cweety **: **Ulqui sang pendekar! _ kenapa gak Ichigo yang jadi pendekar ya? Hehe *ngarep*... mau kuenya, ntar kami kirim yaaa! ^^**

**-koizumi nanaho : makasih banyak yaaa ^^ hehehe, wah jangan minta tanggung jawab ke saya! Ke Authornya. Tapi dia lagi gak beres otaknya. Maklum! Tapi nanti saya bikinin deh, hahaha**

_**Orihime : **_Jangan lupa me-review yaaaa! No flame please! Sudah stress dikasih api, kasian nantinya...


	4. Cooking Together

_Mozhi mozhi... Angel Cake chapter 4 sudah diupdate...!_

_Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan me-review fic Mel ini. Mel balas di awal saja yaaa ^^_

_**-Koizumi Nanaho : Wah sama, kondisi fisik lagi gak ngeh! Waduh, LUPA! *plak* Salah lagi deeh T_T Mel meletakkan emdash berdasarkan pas dibaca, kayak telling story. Ya tau lah, Mel tukang nyerita. Kalo misalnya ada bagian yang Mel ceritain dan bagian itu tuh diceritain dengan intonasi yang agak naik, sejenis surprise gitu, jadi deh pake emdash. Makasih yaa udah diingatkan niih ^^**_

_**-Verucca Lucifer : Makasih ya udah mengunjungi fic Mel Haha, Hime masak rasanya mana pernah ngeh *di tsubaki sama Hime*. Karena itu, kayaknya seru kalo belajar masak bareng.**_

_**-Shaareeva Tu Oderscvank : Wah, Mel do'akan moga lulus UN-nya! Lemon, konflik? Oh sip sip sip... Makasih atas dukungannya ya!**_

_**-Widy Kakitaka : Makasih ya udah mengunjungi fic Mel. UlquiHime dong *so iyeh deh*! Jadiannya, ada deh! Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya... hehe**_

_**-ayano646cweety : Ayano! *tiba-tiba ngejerit*. Hehe, tapi tenang! Ini bukan kiamat bagi Hime. Haha, makasih. Ulqui dibikin OOC ya—seromantis gitu. Andai betulan kayak gitu ya *ngarep***_

_Well, gak perlu lama-lama, happy reading...!_

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake!_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Om Tite Kubo yang punya Bleach _

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Pairing**__ : UlquiHime forever! IchiRuki & GrimmNel, gak ada lo gak rame! ^^_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Ancur, Gaje, DLDR…!_

.

.

**Chapter 4**

_Hari ketiga sebelum pertandingan antara Patissier Angel Cake dan Sweet International dimulai._

Seberkas cahaya matahari memasuki kamar mungil milik gadis berambut oranye yang sedang tertidur lelap. Silau. Hal itu memaksa sang gadis membuka kedua matanya dan meninggalkan mimpi indahnya.

"Hooaam..." gadis itu, Orihime menguap dan menggeliat. "Sudah pagi ya..."

Ia melihat jam wekernya. Aduh! Lagi-lagi dia lupa menyetel jam wekernya di hari libur. Ya, sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi, ini kan hari libur! Namun bagi Orihime, disaat libur ia harus bekerja—menyapu, menyiram, mencuci, mengepel, membereskan, ya seperti pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga. Dia melakukannya seorang diri lantaran ia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya.

Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Begitupun dengan kakaknya, Sora Inoue yang meninggal dalam tabrakan. Menyedihkan sekali. Sampai Orihime harus tinggal sendirian di apartemen sederhana itu di umur yang terbilang muda.

"Ayo bekerjaaa!" seru Orihime dengan penuh semangat. Ya, itu ciri khasnya. Bukan Orihime namanya kalau tidak bersemangat, ya kan?

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Saat sedang asyik menyapu di kamarnya, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering. Ada pesan masuk.

Orihime meraih handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dan... tadaaa! Pesan baru dari Rukia.

_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Inoue _

_Maaf sekali nih. Aku dan Ichigo gak bisa kerja di toko karena kami punya acara penting._

_Jadi terpaksa, toko Angel Cake diliburkan dulu_

_Sekali lagi, maaf ya Inoue_

Wajah manis gadis bermata abu-abu itu mendadak sayu setelah membaca pesan pendek dari sahabatnya. 'Angel Cake ya?' batin Orihime. Baru saja kemarin dia mendapatkan pengalaman terburuknya yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Pengalaman itu telah membuat rating tokonya menurun drastis.

Orihime membalas pesan Rukia dengan singkat.

_Ya, tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan ^^_

"Fuuh," gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Ya, untung saja Angel Cake diliburkan. Kalo buka, entah dia harus setor muka dengan mimik yang bagaimana lantaran baru saja ditinggang kejadian memalukan. Sekaligus, entah akan ada berapa banyak kata-kata tajam menusuk hati yang akan ia terima dari mulut para pelanggan.

Lalu kalau Ichigo dan Rukia lagi punya acara yang Orihime yakini bernama 'nge-date', pasti tinggal dia sendiri yang bekerja. Tapi kalau bekerja sendiri membuat kue, apa dia bisa? Sudah gosip tentang kuenya yang gak enak menyebar, apa dia yakin ada pelanggan yang mau membeli? Aduuh, memikirkan hal memalukan yang kemarin saja sudah membuatnya frustasi dan mau bunuh diri sekalian *tidaak*.

'_Dengar! Cita rasa itu adalah salah satu hal penting yang harus diperhatikan oleh seorang Patissier._' tiba-tiba suara pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin terngiang di kepalanya.

Orihime melihat sebuah kartu berwarna hijau muda di atas buku-bukunya yang menumpuk rapi. Oh ya, kartu itu! Pemuda itu memberikannya kemarin.

Dilihatnya kartu nama itu...

_**Nama : Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

_**Alamat : Noches Blok Executive No.04, Hueco Mundo**_

_**No. HandPhone : 0****** **__*Author gak tau nomor kartu SIM negara asing*_

_**E-mail : **_

Ada rona-rona merah di wajah Orihime. Ya, entah kenapa kalau mengingat pemuda bernama Ulquiorra, gadis itu jadi salah tingkah.

'Duh apa sih yang aku pikirkan?'

Sekali lagi Orihime melihat kartu nama itu.

"Hmm, hari ini dia lagi apa ya?" tanya Orihime. Tapi, saat menatap nomor HP yang tertera di kartu nama itu, entah mengapa ada keinginan untuk menghubungi pemuda bermata emerald itu. Tapi, kalau menelpon, rasanya jadi tidak enak. "Mungkin aku SMS saja deh."

.

Di toko Sweet International...

HandPhone Ulquiorra yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar.

"Ulquiorra, SMS masuk tuh!" seru Grimmjow yang mendengar getaran Black Berry disampingnya.

Pemuda pucat itu menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Diraihnya alat komunikasi satu-satunya, dan—pesan masuk dari nomor baru tak dikenal terpajang di layar HandPhonenya. Tatapan datar terlukis diwajahnya. Ia membuka pesan itu, dan spontan kedua mata emeraldnya membulat.

_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ulquiorra _

_Ini aku, Orihime. Sebelumnya, maaf ya mengganggu._

_Hmm, sekarang ada waktu tidak untuk mengajari aku memasak?_

Pemuda bermata emerald itu mengernyit. 'Dia benar-benar serius minta diajari memasak?'

Tapi, "ULQUIORRA! MANA CUP CAKENYA!" seru Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra kesal dibuatnya. 'Dasar kucing biru!' Diraihnya cup cake yang baru matang di atas loyang besar. Kemudian ia melempar kue pesanan itu ke arah Grimmjow dengan kasar.

"Jangan marah, emo!" Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

"Jangan berteriak! Itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Kalo aku gak teriak, kamu gak akan dengar."

Dari arah pintu, "Hey! Kalian berdua ini ngapain sih? Cepat dong! Pelanggan makin ngantri! Udah tau Angel Cake turun rating, pelanggannya jadi ke kita semua," kata Nel marah.

"Sabar dong, Nel! Aku tuh lagi kerja keras," protes Grimmjow.

Nel melihat Ulquiorra sedang mengoprek HPnya. "Ulquiorra, kamu lagi ngapain? Kok malah SMS-an? Cepetan kerja!"

Walau bermimik datar, Nel dan Grimmjow sudah bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah pemuda berjulukan stoic itu. Setelah menekan tombol _send, _Ulquiorra meletakkan HPnya ke tempat semula dan kembali bekerja.

_Maaf, onna! Sekarang aku sedang sibuk_

Pesan pendek balasan itu masuk ke HandPhone Orihime.

Dibacanya pesan itu, "Hmm, tidak bisa ya. Dia lagi kerja di tokonya," kata Orihime cemberut, dan ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hatinya itu. "Kalau gitu, aku bikin kue sendiri deeh!"

.

Di kediaman Kuchiki...

"Nii-sama! Ichigo datang lhooo!" seru Rukia menghampiri kakaknya, Byakuya yang sedang menikmati hidangan mewah di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara televisi—film action.

"Hmm..." Byakuya masih sibuk dengan tontonannya. Di alam pikirannya sih—'kapan aku jadi bisa hebat kayak James Bond dan Jackie Chan?'

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Byakuya," kata Ichigo dari belakang Rukia dengan gugup. Dia masih ingat soal 'dia melamar Rukia' dan menghadapi rintangan satu-satunya kakak Rukia yang menyeramkan. Huh, itu adalah kejadian memalukan yang paling ingin dilupakan Ichigo. Andai saja dia bisa amnesia. Dia gak perlu meditasi tiap pagi demi mencuci otaknya dari racun pikiran menyebalkan ini.

_**Flashback ON.**_

"Jadi, kau Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau mau menjadi kekasih Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"I-iya. Apa anda berkenan?" Ichigo gugup.

Hening 10 menit.

"Kalau begitu..." Byakuya mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Buktikan! Kalau lebih kuat dariku, aku percaya kau bisa melindungi Rukia." Byakuya menantang.

"E-eh... ma-mana bisa aku main pedang!" Ichigo panik.

Byakuya tak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia langsung menyerang Ichigo.

Ichigo meraih pedang yang nganggur disebelahnya dengan terpaksa. Mau gimana lagi, Byakuya serius menantang Ichigo. Dan jadilah adu pedang di halaman belakang keluarga Kuchiki. Berbagai macam hal terjadi disini. Dari permainan pedang mereka yang bikin fasilitas rusak. Korbannya adalah kabel listrik, jemuran baju, tanaman hias, dan lain-lain. Ditambah pake kecebur ke kolam renang dan pedangnya tenggelam. Yang ada jadilah aksi pukul memukul sambil berenang. Ujungnya—ya balap renang. Pemenangnya, seri!

Byakuya pikir, Ichigo memang oke dalam segi fisik. Tapi gimana kalo di tes soal matematika, fisika dan kimia? Dia harus lebih pintar dari Rukia, supaya kalo adiknya kesusahan, ya pacarnya bisa menolong. 'Dia gak mungkin bisa ngerjain'

Tapi dugaannya meleset. Setelah diberi 1000 bank soal extra matematika, fisika dan kimia. Pas hasilnya di scanner... wow total nilainya 90 brow! *sejak kapan Ichigo _smart_ begitu?*. Sebelumnya Byakuya mengirim mata-mata untuk melihat kegiatan Ichigo, rupanya cowok jeruk itu rajin belajarnya naik 20 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sering kepergok ada di perpustakaan, kalo gak kemana-mana bawa buku Sains. Satu sekolah jantungan melihat perubahan drastis Ichigo. Tapi, Byakuya masih belum nyerah!

Kali ini tes uji nyali! Yo! Si jeruk di suruh tidur di pemakaman terangker di dunia. Di Indonesia! Hoho, ternyata Byakuya ngebela-belain buangin duit buat ongkos bolak-balik dan pembiayaan hotel angker tempat Ichigo tinggal. Dan alhasil, si jeruk duren adalah lelaki pemberani yang tidak takut hantu setelah bertemu dengan berbagai spesies hantu menyeramkan. Byakuya makin kesal!

Berikutnya, Byakuya menyuruh Ichigo untuk bekerja menjadi pemeran utama teater Kuchiki. Jadi Aladin! Kalo berbakat akting dalam menyatakan cinta, maka dia akan menerima Ichigo sebagai adik iparnya.

Ternyata eh ternyata—Ichigo pinteeer banget aktingnya. Sampai-sampai Byakuya dibikin terharu. Iri! Dia menyatakan kepada pemeran Jasmine dengan _so_ _sweet_! Tapi rupanya pemeran Jasmine itu adalah penyamaran dari Rukia. Aduuuh, kebetulan banget! Akhirnya...

"Aku setuju kalian pacaran! Moga langgeng nyampe liang lahat!" kata Byakuya terharu. Duuh, hatinya udah kesentuh nyampe dasar.

_**Flashback OFF.**_

"Rukia, Ichigo..." kata Byakuya pelan.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya melirik ke arah adiknya dan adik iparnya itu. Kemudian tatapannya menjadi tatapan pembunuh. Sepasang IchiRuki itu kaget setengah mati. _What the hell?_

"Ada apa dengan toko kalian?"

Tuing! Seperti ada bola yang menabok kepala mereka, kedua pasangan itu mulai merinding. Jangan-jangan...

"Tadi aku menerima telepon dari salah satu pelanggan. Katanya toko kalian tutup hari ini karena beredar gosip kalau kemarin kalian memasak makanan tidak enak untuk teman-teman kalian di sekolah."

Dhuaar! Bukan bola lagi yang menabok mereka, tapi bagai bom yang meledak di otak mereka. Kedua pasangan itu ketakutan luar biasa. Kalau Byakuya sudah tahu gini—kiamat namanyaaa!

"A-ano Nii-sama, i-itu..." Rukia bingung mau ngejelasin apa.

"Karena teman kalian, Orihime itu ya?"

"Jangan salahkan dia! Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat kue. Kami gak ingin lihat dia bersedih."

Byakuya berdiri lalu berjalan dengan elegan ke arah duo IchiRuki itu. "Aku mengerti," katanya datar. "Tapi... kalian harus melakukan sesuatu supaya nama baik toko kalian pulih."

"Baik," kata IchiRuki kompak.

"Kalau tidak berhasil juga, aku tidak akan memberi modal untuk toko kalian. Mengerti?"

"Hah, terus kita usaha dapat modal dari mana?" protes Ichigo.

"Itu terserah kalian," kata Byakuya cuek.

"Dasar pelit!" ledek Ichigo. "Berduit tapi pelit!"

"Eh! Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Jangan seenaknya bicara!" pekik Rukia.

Tapi, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya mengeluarkan pedangnya yang didapat entah darimana.

'Sial. Tanding lagi?'

.

Di toko Sweet International...

"Oh, iya _Mom_. Aku segera kesana," kata Nel sambil menelpon. "Bye!"

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Eh Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. Toko kita bakal tutup jam 3. Maaf ya! Habis mamaku tadi suruh aku datang ke acara pernikahannya paman," ujar Nel.

"Wah, paman Yylfordt ya?" kata Grimmjow nebak.

"Tepat sekali! Oh ya, mama juga menyuruhku untuk mengajak kalian. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Cih, kamu selalu begitu." Grimmjow menggerutu. "Boleh juga tuh. Aku kangen dia sih."

"Oke deh! ^^ Tapi sekarang, cepetan selesaikan dulu pekerjaan kalian!" kata Nel sangar.

"Iya iya..." Grimmjow pasrah saja. Akhirnya dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya membuat sponge kue juga beberapa minuman ice cream.

Tanpa disadari Grimmjow, karena pemuda bermata sapphire lagi depan blender, jadi gak kedenger apa-apa kecuali suara blender, Ulquiorra kembali meraih HPnya. Ia mengirim pesan pada... Orihime.

_Onna, jam 3 aku sudah selesai bekerja. Kalau kau mau, aku akan datang ke rumahmu._

Orihime menerima pesan itu. Dia dibuat kaget. "Eh, ke rumahku!". Ia membalas pesan itu.

_Kenapa harus dirumahku, Ulquiorra?_

Ulquiorra menjawab.

_Di rumahku dan di toko Sweet International tidak nyaman. Kalau sampai terlihat Grimmjow dan Nel, akan jadi masalah besar._

"Hmm, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa." Orihime malah senang kalau belajar membuat kue dirumahnya.

_Baiklah, Ulquiorra. Di rumah aku sendiri kok ^^_

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Pukul tiga sore dia akan pergi ke rumah Orihime untuk jadi guru memasak. 'Kenapa aku jadi peduli soal gadis itu?'

Ya, ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah menolong gadis itu sebanyak dua kali. Di taman kota saat bertemu para maniak, dan di gang kecil disaat gadis itu menangis karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Bukan itu saja yang membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya. Dia memberi support pada Orihime yang jelas-jelas saingannya, bahkan mengantarnya sampai rumah disaat turun hujan. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya merasa lebih aneh lagi. Memeluknya. 'Aku pasti mulai gila.'

Tiba-tiba suara liar Grimmjow membuyarkan lamunan Ulquiorra. "Hoy! Kamu sedang apa? Cepat aduk adonannya!"

Tanpa membantah, Ulquiorra menurut saja.

.

"Tadaaa! Kue Ayam Semangka!" Orihime baru saja selesai membuat kue di dapurnya tercinta.

Kue berwarna hijau, lembek, diberi cream vanilla dan yang bikin aneh, potongan ayam goreng ditaruh di atas krim bersama potongan semangka yang belum matang. Hime, parahnya seleramu!

"Hmm, aku mau meminta Ulquiorra menjadi pencicip pertama kueku ini," ujar Orihime semangat. Oh _My God_, _are you serious? _Apa pendapat Ulquiorra nanti?

Ting Tong! Bel rumah berbunyi.

Panjang umur! Ulquiorra datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Wah, dia sudah datang. Aku harus kasih kejutan." Orihime buru-buru merapikan seragam Patissiernya yang kotor oleh tepung. Yah, pokoknya harus terlihat sopan, rapi dan bersih depan tamu. Tuan rumah yang baik begitu kan?

Di depan pintu apartemen Orihime...

'Lama sekali dia,' kata Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja dia mencium bau asing yang berasal dari dalam apartemen. Ulquiorra sudah yakin 100% kalau gadis itu sedang membuat kue ala Orihime berjuta pesona tiada tandingannya dalam segala rasa. Apalagi dia dibuat kaget saat mencium bau daging. Daging ayam! 'Jadi dia membuat kue aneh lagi.'

Klek. Pintu apartemen minimalis itu terbuka. Dan, "Selamat datang, Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime menyambut kedatangan Ulquiorra dengan wajah riangnya bak matahari yang memancarkan cahayanya yang penuh kehangatan.

Ulquiorra dibuat geli saat melihat Orihime tersenyum, apalagi berpenampilan kekanakan begitu. Orihime menguncir rambutnya sih. Tapi itu tidak berhasil meruntuhkan poker face pemuda pucat itu. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime dengan dingin seperti biasanya. Ugh, tatapan yang tidak bersahabat.

Orihime cemberut saat tahu Ulquiorra tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Rasanya seperti menyambut patung yang tiba-tiba terpajang di depan pintu apartemennya. "Huh, Ulquiorra enggak asik!"

"Jangan bercanda! Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk mengajarimu memasak, _onna_!"

"Aku punya nama. Panggil aku Orihime!"

Ulquiorra merasa risi. Ia berbalik, "Jangan membuang waktuku, onna! Kalau tidak aku pulang."

Orihime kaget. 'Eh, belum juga mengajari aku sudah mau pulang?' Bukan hanya perasaan kecewa, tapi juga sakit hati. Kenapa sih Ulquiorra begitu dingin? Kayak yang tidak tahu perasaannya seperti apa. Padahal dia kan punya kejutan. "Eeh, Ulquiorra tunggu!" Orihime menarik tangan pemuda pucat itu.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime yang kali ini sudah memasang puppy eyesnya. 'Gadis ini...'

"Ma-maafkan aku! Jangan marah, Ulquiorra!" pinta Orihime. Ah, dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis!" ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"I-iya..." Orihime menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mengelus kepala Orihime. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu melebar. "Katakan, kau mau aku mengajari apa sekarang?"

Orihime tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tidak dipaksakan. Ulquiorra merasa sedikit lega.

"Ayo!" tiba-tiba Orihime menarik tangan pemuda pucat itu. "Aku punya kejutan!"

Lagi-lagi sudut siku-siku terbentuk di kening Ulquiorra. 'Kejutan?'

.

"TADAA! WATERMELON CHICKEN CAKE!" seru Orihime sambil memperlihatkan kue hasil karyanya yang paling ia banggakan di hari itu kepada Ulquiorra.

Pemuda pucat yang sudah dua menit duduk di kursi meja makan yang dirias bagai tempat sang raja menikmati makanannya itu mengernyit. 'Sudah kuduga.'

"Hari ini aku sengaja membuat kue ini spesial untukmu, Ulquiorra."

"Untukku?" Ulquiorra berkata datar seperti biasa. Tapi terlihat ekspresi agak panik di wajahnya lantaran ia sudah yakin seratus persen kalau dirinya akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk mencicipi kue ala Orihime itu yang rasanya dijamin 'waaaw, luar biasa aku jadi pengen muntah'.

"Ya. Maukah kamu menjadi pencicip pertama kueku ini?" pintu Orihime dengan penuh semangat.

'Mencicipi kuenya? Yang benar saja,' batin Ulquiorra. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ulquiorra jahat! Padahal aku sudah cape-cape membuatnya," ujar Orihime dengan wajah sayu.

Pemuda pucat itu menampakkan poker facenya kembali.

"Ya sudah, aku buang saja kuenya." Orihime dengan kesal hendak membuang kuenya itu ke dalam tong sampah. Tapi aksinya itu buru-buru dihentikan oleh Ulquiorra.

"_Onna_," panggil Ulquiorra.

"A-ada apa?" Orihime bertanya seraya heran.

"Aku ingin memakannya bersamamu," ujar pemuda pucat itu.

Orihime terbelalak kaget. Makan bersama, gak salah? Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali melihat Ulquiorra mencicipi kuenya itu, apalagi pencicip pertama. Tapi, makan bersama... entah kenapa dia jadi deg-degan. Bahkan wajahnya yang putih mulus mendadak dihiasi semburat merah. Untung saja dia berdiri membelakangi Ulquiorra. Kalau sampai kelihatan... ya gawat!

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah buang saja," kata Ulquiorra ketus.

"E-eh, a-anu ya bo-boleh kok," ujar Orihime terbata-bata.

'Duh mimpi apa aku semalam? Sampai hari ini makan bareng sama Ulquiorra. Kuenya buatan aku lagi.'

Orihime duduk disamping Ulquiorra. Aduh, baru saja duduk disebelahnya tapi jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. "I-ini..." gadis berambut senja itu memberikan sendok dan pisau kepada pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

Ulquiorra menerimanya dengan tenang. Tapi ia sedikit memperhatikan tingkah Orihime yang mendadak aneh itu. Memberikan kedua alat makan itu dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar. Seperti orang gugup saja. Tapi apalah, ia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia pikir, mungkin gadis itu gugup karena ia akan mencicipi kuenya. Padahal...bukan tuh!

"Si-silahkan dinikmati." Orihime sih sudah bukan gugup lagi. Gugup bercampur takut, tapi bercampur perasaan aneh juga dalam dirinya—yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya deg-degan begini.

Andai saja ada kamera yang bisa mengenang momen ini, duuh tak ada yang mengira kalau Ulquiorra dan Orihime makan bareng. Kalo fotonya dipajang di mading sekolah, bisa-bisa jadi gosip panas.

Dan momen yang paling PAS itu... disaat mereka hendak memotong kue. Ya, mungkin itu adalah nasib atau mungkin takdir, tanpa ada rencana, dan—kebetulan... keduanya memotong kuenya bareng, kompak, dan dalam waktu yang sama.

Wah, wajah Orihime bukan merah muda lagi. Sekarang sudah semerah tomat! Sedangkan Ulquiorra... tetap pada pendiriannya—poker face! Malah dibuat bingung saat melihat tingkah Orihime. Tangannya bergetar lagi saat memotong kue.

"_Onna_." Ulquiorra agak khawatir saat melihat tingkah Orihime yang mendadak aneh, beda—ya lain dari biasanya. Apalagi dia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis disampingnya itu karena rambut senjanya menutup wajahnya dari samping. 'Dia ini kenapa sih?'

"I-iyaa! A-ayo makaan, Ulqui-kun!" Orihime mulai panik. Diambilnya sepotong kue yang baru dia potong. Ulquiorra pun mengikutinya. "Itadakimasu."

Baru saja seiris sponge kue mendarat di lidahnya, tiba-tiba kedua mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. Syaraf di otaknya segera mengirim tanggapan untuk... "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Dapat efek samping buruk untuk mulut dan tenggorokannya. Beruntung sih baru seiris sebesar biji jagung, habis Ulquiorra yang pintar sudah memperkirakan kalo kue ala Orihime gak akan enak. Bayangkan saja kalo ia menelan sesendok bulat-bulat. Mungkin dia akan berlari secepat kilat untuk muntah-muntah. Kalo sepotong kue, rumah sakit segera menerimanya sebagai pasien. Kalau satu piring... kuburan menanti!

Orihime kaget luar biasa. "Ulqui-kun!"

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Ulquiorra masih asyik terbatuk dengan penuh kesengsaraan. Tenggorokan gatal.

Orihime segera mengambil segelas air putih. "Ulquiorra, minum ini."

Ulquiorra meneguk segelas air putih itu sampai habis. Oooh, untung saja keadaannya semakin membaik.

Kenapa ya, kalo orang lain yang mencicipi kuenya bakal pada kumat, wajah pucat, muntah-muntah, batuk-batuk, pokoknya yang gak diharapkan Orihime. Tapi, kalo Orihimenya sendiri... baik-baik saja. Jangan-jangan kelainan genetika. Ah, ini sih bukan salah ibu mengandung!

"Ulqui-kun, baik-baik aja?" tanya Orihime seraya khawatir.

"Kau ini, uhuk. Pantas saja kemarin para murid berlarian begitu. Ternyata rasanya saja seperti ini."

"Ma-maaf, Ulqui-kun. Aku memang bodoh dalam memasak." Akhirnya wajah sedih kembali tergambar di wajah cantik Orihime itu.

Namun, bukanlah ledekan atau kata-kata tajam menusuk yang terlontar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Tapi, "Sudahlah. Jangan bersedih begitu. Sekarang, aku ajari kau memasak." Pemuda pucat itu berdiri dan duduknya.

Orihime terbelalak. "Kenapa Ulquiorra tidak marah padaku? Padahal aku sudah bikin Ulqui-kun batuk-batuk."

"Tidak ada gunanya aku marah padamu. Kau sendiri tahu kan tujuanku kemari? Nah, percepat waktunya, _onna_! Pukul lima sore aku sudah harus ada di rumah."

Orihime sedikit merasa lega. Ternyata Ulquiorra begitu baik, bahkan tidak mengejeknya soal kue buatannya yang tidak enak. Jujur, ia merasa gembira. Ya, sangat gembira!

"Ulqui-kun terima kasih!" kata Orihime dengan gembira sambil memeluk pemuda yang ada didepannya itu. Oops! Refleks. Spontan kedua mata emerald pemuda pucat itu kembali melebar.

'Pelukan?'

Orihime baru sadar akan yang ia lakukan itu. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan itu. "Ma-maaf Ulqui-kun!" katanya terbata-bata. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah.

'Wajahnya memerah lagi.'

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra tersenyum. Hah, senyum? Setahu Orihime, pemuda itu jarang tersenyum. Ya, mungkin karena sifatnya yang terlalu dingin, cuek, angkuh dan datar. Poker face. Tapi... kali ini dia tersenyum?

"Ayo cepat! Kau mau aku ajari membuat kue apa?" tanya Ulquiorra yang membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"A-ano... aku punya keju dan cokelat."

"Hmm, mau kuajari membuat _Chocolate Cheese Cake_?"

"Eh, boleh."

"Kalau begitu siapkan bahan-bahannya!"

"Mmm, apa saja bahan-bahannya?"

"Maaf, kau punya kertas dan pulpen?"

"Ada." Orihime pergi ke kamarnya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian kembali ke dapur dan membawa sebuah catatan juga bollpoint. "Ini."

Ulquiorra menulis bahan-bahan kue yang akan dibuatnya di catatan itu. "Ini bahan-bahannya."

Orihime melihat hasil tulisan Ulquiorra. Sepintas, tulisannya bagus juga untuk seorang cowok. Yang ia tahu, cowok rata-rata tulisannya berantakan, ya misalkan Ichigo kalau tidak, Renji. Yang ia tahu, tulisan cowok paling bagus itu Uryu. Tapi ada juga yang menyamai Uryu, yaitu Ulquiorra.

Ya, kita lihat bahan-bahannya dulu!

_125 gr mentega_

_175 gr gula kastor_

_2 butir telur_

_3 sdm cokelat bubuk larutkan dengan 50 ml air panas_

_200 gr tepung terigu_

_1/2 sdt soda kue_

_1/2 sdt baking powder_

_Adonan Cokelat Putih:_

_125 gr krim keju_

_1 btr telur_

_1/2 sdt vanila_

_100 gr cokelat putih, tim hingga leleh_

_Olesan cokelat:_

_125 gr cokelat masak, tim hingga leleh_

_75 ml krim asam_

_75 gr gula halus_

"Waahh, banyak sekali Ulqui-kun," komentar Orihime.

"Kalau rasanya mau enak, ya harus sebanyak itu, onna."

"Ulqui-kun pintar masak ya ^^."

Wajah Ulquiorra sedikit memerah. Wah, kali ini poker facenya runtuh. Beruntung, dia berdiri membelakangi Orihime karena sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan. Ya, baru kali ini dia dipuji seperti itu. Biasanya, Grimmjow memaki dirinya karena merasa tidak mau dikalahkan olehnya, juga Nel yang karena seorang wanita merasa lebih hebat dalam memasak dibandingkan lelaki. "Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama harus bagaimana nih?"

"Kita buat adonan coklat. Kocok mentega dan gula hingga gula larut, masukkan telur satu persatu, kocok hingga rata. Masukkan cokelat bubuk yang sudah dilarutkan, aduk rata, masukkan tepung terigu, aduk hingga rata!" Ulquiorra memberikan instruksi.

Orihime bengong. "A-ano Ulquiorra, bisa diulang?" Duh, Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak mengerti otak yang IQ-nya low alias kategori orang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak sejenius dirinya. Memberikan instruksi seenaknya kayak gitu mana bisa dicerna oleh Orihime.

Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita lakukan bersama saja. _Onna_, sekarang kita buat adonannya."

"Hmm, masukkan mentega dan gula hingga larut, lalu telurnya ya." Orihime mulai mengaduk adonan. "Lalu cokelat bubuk dilarutkan. Dan setelah dilarutkan..."

"Masukkan ke dalam adonan, jangan lupa masukkan tepung terigunya. Aduk hingga rata!" kata Ulquiorra yang sedang memoles margarin pada loyang bundar. Tak lupa ia menaburi tepung tergu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tuangkan adonan coklat itu ke loyang ini." Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime yang memegang mangkuk penuh adonan itu. Tangannya bersentuhan! Duh, lagi-lagi rasa deg-degan itu menyerang Orihime. "Tuangkan 2/3nya saja!"

"Se-setelah itu?" Tanpa disadari pemuda poker face itu, lagi-lagi wajah Orihime memerah.

"Kita buat adonan cokelat putih. Kocok krim keju hingga lembut. Masukkan telur, lalu kocok hingga merata." Ulquiorra kembali menarik tangan Orihime. "Sekarang kau tuang cokelat putih ini ke loyang!"

Orihime menurut. Rupanya Ulquiorra begitu peduli terhadap muridnya ya? :D

"Setelah itu, tuangkan adonan coklat yang masih tersisa tadi." Ulquiorra menuangkan adonan coklat di atas adonan coklat putih yang sudah merata tadi.

"Setelah itu diapakan Ulqui-kun?"

"Panggang dalam oven panas dengan suhu 180 derajat celsius selama 40 menit."

Orihime menaruh adonan di dalam oven. 40 menit kemudian...

"Sekarang kita buat olesan coklatnya. Aduk cokelat leleh dengan krim asam dan gula bubuk hingga licin."

Orihime benar-benar mengamati apa yang Ulquiorra kerjakan.

"Siram olesan cokelat ke atas permukaan cake hingga rata." Ulquiorra tak lupa mengajak Orihime untuk mencoba mempraktekan apa yang dia kerjakan. "Dan yang terakhir, hias atas cake dengan cokelat putih leleh yang dimasukkan dalam kantong segitiga. Tambahkan hiasan dari cokelat." (NB : Kantong segitiga itu sejenis plastik yang digunakan untuk menyemprot krim *aduh ga bisa ngejelasin*)

"Setelah itu..."

"Selesai. _Chocolate Cheese Cake_ sudah jadi."

"Waaah, hebat!" puji Orihime.

Akhirnya, kuenya jadi. Hmm, kayaknya enak nih. Siapa yang gak tahan godaannya? Baunya, duh bikin ngiler. Bahkan Orihime tampak gak sabar buat nyicip. Terus, ehem, yang buatnya kan Ulquiorra.

Kue coklat keju yang emmm—_very delicious_. Cake coklat yang dilapisi coklat putih leleh, tak lupa dengan hiasan coklat yang bentuknya bermacam-macam, ada yang daun, boneka dan lain-lain. Dilihat dari segala sisi, ya selalu saja menggoda selera. Apalagi bau khas coklat bercampur kejunya... bikin kita ngiler.

_Pertanyaan dari Author : Ada yang mau nyicip kue buatan UlquiHime?_

"Aku cicip ya!" Orihime udah gak sabaran nih. Dipotongnya kue itu perlahan-lahan *ya iyalah kan yang buat Ulqui*, ditaruhnya di atas piring kecil, lalu ia mencicip sesendok kue. Dan rasanya... ENAK! Manis, wah pokonya rasa coklat yang manis, keju yang manis juga sponge cakenya yang lezat. Wah... seenak inikah kue buatan Ulquiorra? "Enak!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum puas. 'Syukurlah.'

"Ulquiorra ikut makan ya! Nih, aa," yang benar saja, Orihime menyuapi Ulquiorra.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra tak berkedip sama sekali. Tapi karena kuenya sudah ada di depan mulutnya, apa boleh buat. Dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap kue coklat keju itu. Ya, enak kok.

"Terima kasih ya, Ulquiorra!" senyum manis merekah di bibir mungil Orihime.

'Sial. Senyum itu lagi.' Ulquiorra dibuat geli lagi.

"Aku sangat menyukai kuenya. Enak sekali."

"Kalau begitu aku senang."

Ulquiorra melihat jam dinding di dapur. Sudah pukul setengah lima rupanya. Wah, dia harus segera pulang ke rumahnya sebelum dimarahi oleh ayahnya, Aizen. Ya, hari ini ayahnya akan memberikan kejutan entah apa. Tapi Ulquiorra yakin, paling hanya soal bisnis ayahnya yang melejit di Eropa. Membosankan.

"_Onna_, aku harus segera pulang."

"Eh, secepat itukah?"

"Ya. Hari ini aku disuruh pulang cepat oleh ayahku."

"Ohh..." entah mengapa Orihime jadi agak sedih kalau Ulquiorra hendak pergi. Bersama Ulquiorra itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Ya, berkesan! Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Ya, dimana dia bisa gembira, sekaligus kesal dan—deg-degan.

"Sampai disini saja. Kalau kau butuh aku, tinggal hubungi aku lagi."

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak Ulquiorra."

"Sama-sama, _onna_."

Orihime mengantar Ulquiorra sampai ke depan rumah. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!"

"Ya." Ulquiorra berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Aku akan katakan pada Ichigo dan Rukia kalau kamu mengajariku memasak." Duh, Orihime sembarangan bicara.

Ulquiorra terbelalak. Kalau ketahuan oleh Grimmjow dan Nel tentang dirinya yang mengajari Orihime memasak, sudah pasti dia bisa dibunuh oleh kata-kata tajam, bahkan diancam. Kalo Ichigo dan Rukia, bukannya mereka itu sejenis? Ya sama-sama keras kepala, suka kekerasan, benci saingan, sama saja mencari masalah kan.

"Jangan katakan pada seorangpun kalau aku mengajarimu!"

"Eh..."

"Kalau ada seorangpun yang tahu aku mengajarimu memasak, aku tidak akan pernah kembali kemari lagi. Ingat itu!" ancam Ulquiorra. Ia langsung berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Orihime jadi merasa bersalah karena berbicara seperti itu. "Baiklah."

Perlahan sosok Ulquiorra menjauh dari pandangan Orihime.

.

To Be Continued

.

_Yey yey udah update! Yey yey *nyanyi Upin Ipin*_

_Hoaaam! *ngantuk* Mataku merah nih kurang tiduur. Ngebela-belain nulis fic demi para Readers *so iyeh banget*. Manalagi ntar senin tanggal 23 April 2011 mau study tour ke BATAGOR (Bandung Jakarta Bogor). Minna, do'akan aku beserta teman-temanku yang lain selamat sampai tujuan dan juga selamat pulang ke rumah yaaa! ^^ moga barang aku gak ada yang ketinggalan juga *Amnesia sih*_

_Nah, gimana perkembangan fic Angel Cake chapter 4 ini? Adakah kesalahan dalam penulisan *mohon penting banget yang bagian ini*? Kurang baguskah atau terlalu bagus *geplak*? Hehe..._

_**.**_

_**Melody**_: Itadakimasu ^o^

_**Grimmjow **__: _WOY GEMBUL SIMILIKITI WELEH WELEH! Jangan makan melulu! *membuang kue-kue depan meja*

_**Melody**_ : T_T hiks hiks hiks... *1 menit kemudian* O_O DASAR KUCING GAROOONG! GUE KELAPARAN TAU! ITU KUE BUATAN ULQUIHIME SPESIAL BUAT GUEE! GRRRRR *ngamuk cheetah*

_**Ichigo**_ : Hey, sesama kucing jangan berantem! *datang ngegandeng Rukia*

_**Rukia**_ : Menurut aku sih, kucing emang suka berantem

_**Melody**_ : Berisik! Cheetah itu lebih berkualitas sepuluh kali lipat daripada Panthera!

_**Grimmjow**_ : APA LU BILANG? GINI-GINI PANTHERA GUE HEBAT!

_**Melody **_: APAAN TUH? GAK MUTU!

_**Byakuya **_: *narik Melody* Mel-chan, kenapa kamu nulis tentang aku yang nyiksa Ichigo cuma dikit?

_**Ichigo **_: Hoy, Byakuya! Mau cari ribut ya? *ngeluarin Zangetsu*

_**Byakuya **_: *ngeluarin Senbonzakura* Ayo kita bertanding!

_**Nel**_ : Hey hey hey! Jangan ribut!

_**Melody**_ : BTW, dimana Ulquiorra dan Orihime yaa? Dari tadi gak keliatan batang hidungnya

_**Grimmjow & Ichigo**_ : *berpandangan, terus menghela nafas* lagi pedekate... masak kue lagi

_**Melody**_: WHAT! Huaaaa, aku jadi iri! T_T

_**Rukia**_: Sudahlah... kita tunggu tanggal jadiannya

_**Melody**_: Sip sip sip! Oke para readers, jangan lupa mengklik tombol Review di bawah kalau berkenan. Kami menunggu pendapat anda tentang fic ini! ^^


	5. Cooking Group

_Angel Cake chapter 5 update! Wah, gomen telat! Habis sukma Mel ketinggalan di Dufan sih pas Study Tour. Jadi gak inget kalo Angel Cake harus diupdate. Oke, happy reading readers terhormat! ^^_

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalo punya saya ceritanya bakal ancur..._

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Pairing**__ : UlquiHime...! Menyorot IchiRuki dan GrimmNel juga ^^_

_**Warning**__ : OOC *pasti*, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read! Gomen kalo ada typo :D_

.

.

**Chapter 5**

_Hari keempat sebelum pertandingan antara Patissier Angel Cake dan Sweet International dimulai._

Pak Kyoraku Shunsui—guru tata boga di hari senin yang cerah ini masuk ke kelas XI IPA 1, sekaligus mengisi jam pelajaran pertama kelas yang dikenal paling elit, bersih tapi isinya didominasi oleh orang-orang autis. Syukurlah masih ada yang normal.

"Anak-anak," guru genit ini memulai. "Bapak mau kasih tugas niih."

Satu kelas bengong.

"Tugas?"

"Tugasnya jadi nilai ulangan harian. Nilainya berpengaruh terhadap buku laporan pendidikan kalian lho! Makanya kalian harus semangat dan niat mengerjakan tugasnya," kata Pak Shunsui.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya. "Pak, emang tugas apa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman selebar 6 cm terlukis dengan jelas di bibir guru genit itu. "Ohh, ringan kok. Tugasnya... membuat kue..." akhirnya Pak Shunsui berkata sambil memperagakan gaya super anehnya dengan penuh percaya diri di depan kelas. Ya, gaya ala Lady Gaga.

Satu kelas _sweatdrop_ gak karuan. Di otaknya mulai muncul harapan... _'Tuhan, semoga guru berkepribadian aneh ini segera bertobat dan menyadari perbuatannya yang benar-benar bikin ilfil'_

Sadar kalau dirinya ditatap dengan pandangan kusut, akhirnya Pak Shunsui menghentikan aksi gak jelas itu. "Ehmm, baiklah. Tugasnya membuat kue manis. Terserah kalian kue apa saja, asal enak. Rasanya yang enak, lalu hiasannya yang indah jadi nilai utama dalam proses penilaiannya."

Ggio, cowok imut yang duduk di pojok kelas mengangkat tangannya. "Pak, bikin kuenya sendiri-sendiri atau kelompok?"

"Ohh, itu..." Pak Shunsui merogoh saku jasnya. Didapatinya sebuah kertas, hmm... kelihatannya sih kertas absen kelas. "Disini ada tiga murid baru dari Spanyol ya?" ditatapinya Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra.

Tapi, "Buruan pak, jawab!" pinta Ikkaku—satu-satunya cowok botak di IPA 1 dengan sedikit kesal.

"Iya iya." Guru itu hanya bisa nyengir lebar. "Kalo ada tiga murid baru, kalo gitu jumlahnya jadi pas. Bapak bagi kelompoknya ya..."

Entah mengapa sepasang IchiRuki dan sepasang GrimmNel langsung punya firasat buruk.

"Sekelompoknya ada dua orang. Nah, bapak bacakan anggota kelompoknya." Pak Shunsui mulai membacakan. "_Kelompok satu, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki_."

Tiba-tiba, "Cie cieee... asik doong bisa bareng... ehem ehem," kata teman-teman satu kelas heboh bin rame. Secara, siapa sih yang gak ikut senang kalo ada orang pacaran jadi satu kelompok. Apalagi bikin kue. Ichigo dan Rukia kan patissier toko Angel Cake. Haduuh... so sweet deh.

"Eeeh..." Ichigo dan Rukia kompakan mengelak.

"Kenapa aku harus sama dia?" protes Rukia.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang gitu..." balas Ichigo.

"Ah, akting pak. Jangan dipercaya! Sebenernya mereka seneng jadi satu kelompok. Hahaha," kata Renji nyamber.

"Jangan protes! Wajah kalian keliatan merah-merahnya tuh," ledek Hitsugaya.

Wah, bener juga yang dikatakan Hitsugaya. Ada rona-rona merah di pipi Ichigo dan Rukia. Haduuh... mereka ini. Emang suka protes kalo disuruh satu kelompok. Masalahnya, ya ngerasa gak enak aja. Itu malu. Wajar sih. Terus, emang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalani hubungan berbeda dari yang lain. Ya, gak pernah berhenti bertengkar dan adu mulut.

"_Kelompok dua, Uryuu Ishida dan Yasutora Sado_."

Tanggapan sekelas, "Mereka bener-bener sahabat yang gak bisa dipisahin."

"_Kelompok tiga, Ggio Vega dan Soifon_."

Tanggapan sekelas, "Cie ciee... asik niih. China sama china. Bikin kue china dong."

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" geram Soifon. Dia mulai gak tahan atas perlakuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan Ggio sibuk berdo'a—semoga ini adalah takdir untuk menyatukan mereka berdua.

"_Kelompok empat, Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Momo Hinamori._"

Lagi-lagi, "Ehem ehem... asiik dong! Sama yayang Momo diajarin masak. Cie ciee..."

"URUSAI!" amuk Hitsugaya yang kepalanya udah dilengkapi kepulan asap. Sedangkan Momo cuma bisa tersenyum lantaran gembira bisa sekelompok dengan kekasihnya itu.

"_Kelompok lima, Nnoitra Jiruga dan Szayel Aporro Granz._"

Tanggapan sekelas, "Nnoitra, siapin senjata lo! Takut dijadiin kelinci percobaan Szayel."

"Eh, itu namanya penghinaan terhadap scientist!" Szayel ngamuk.

"_Kelompok enam, Ikkaku Madarame dan Yumichika Ayasegawa._"

Tanggapan sekelas, "Lagi-lagi sahabat selamanya. Jangan nyampe ribut!"

"_Kelompok tujuh, Tatsuki Arisawa dan Renji Abarai._"

Nah, yang ini, "Wah, Renji lagi ngejomblo. Gaet aja Tatsukinya, bro!"

"WOY! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" amuk Renji. Tatsuki keliatan gak peduli.

"_Kelompok delapan, Keigo Asano dan Chizuru Honso._"

Tanggapan sekelas, "Mr and Mrs Noisy bergabung jadi satu. Kiamat buat dapurnya."

"_Kelompok sembilan, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dan Neliel Tu Oderscvank._"

Tanggapan sekelas, "Wah, mereka pacaran kan? Asik dong." Tapi gak ada yang berani manas-manasin mereka karena liat tampang sangar Grimmjow dalam satu detik, hiii ngeri deh.

Lantas... tinggal kelompok terakhir dong. Lha, siapa yang belum dapet?

Ternyata firasat buruk yang dirasakan Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Nel betul-betul seratus persen ampuh dan nyata. Salah satu teman kerja mereka di toko belum dapat kelompok. Dan...

"_Kelompok sepuluh, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Orihime Inoue._"

Tapi, sebelum ditanggapi sama teman-teman sekelas, "DITOLAAAK!" seru IchiRuki dan GrimmNel kompak. Ya, bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan membiarkan saingan satu kelompok dengan sahabat mereka. Nah, apalagi sama Orihime. Udah tau masakannya gak enak banget, malah harus sekelompok sama cowok stoic kebanggaan Sweet International karena seluruh modal bertumpu padanya. Apa kata dunia? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Eh..." satu kelas beserta Pak Shunsui heran. Mereka berempat kenapa ya?

"Kelompok sepuluh harus diubah lagi!" pinta Ichigo.

"Gue gak rela si emo sekelompok sama nona yang bikin kue gak enak itu!" protes Grimmjow.

"Pokoknya harus diubah lagi!" protes Rukia.

"Aku gak ikhlas kalo saingan kami sekelompok sama Ulqui!" protes pula Nel.

"Hmm..." Pak Shunsui berpikir. Sebenarnya dia itu bisa menerima protes keempat muridnya. Tapi... melihat para murid yang lain menggeleng-geleng ke arahnya, ya berarti empat belas orang menolak protes Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, dan Nel dong! Nah lho, mau menerima pendapat dari empat belas orang atau empat orang?

Sempat melirik ke arah Momo, gadis manis yang ia sayangi di IPA 1 itu menggeleng dengan _puppy_ _eyes_nya. Spontan Pak Shunsui luluh. Ya, kalo gitu artinya ia tidak menerima protes itu. Lagian kelompok yang lain udah ngerasa nyaman dengan kelompoknya masing-masing.

"Protes kalian, ditolak!" kata Pak Shunsui.

"APAAAA!" dua sepasang kekasih itu terbelalak kaget setengah mati. Bisa dibilang jaw drop, jantungan, dan gak ikhlas menerima kenyataan itu. "TIDAAAK!"

"Nah, sudah ya! Bapak mau ke kantor dulu. Ada rapat guru." Pak Shunsui hendak meninggalkan kelas elit berisi 20 siswa itu. "Oh ya, hasil kuenya dikumpulin besok ya! Soalnya bapak sudah diminta nilai psikomotor kalian sama kepala sekolah. Oke!"

Belum saja satu kelas menyampaikan protes atas waktu mengerjakan tugas yang terbilang mendadak, Pak Kyoraku Shunsui sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Besok dikumpulin? Wah, Nnoitra. Kita harus siap-siap dari sekarang," kata Szayel antusias.

"Gila! Yang benar saja! Besok?" ujar Uryuu.

Masa bodoh sama waktu yang terbilang super dadakan itu. Pasangan IchiRuki dan GrimmNel nampak heboh menyelesaikan masalah tentang 'kelompok sepuluh'. Berbagai macam cara, dilakukan demi berpisahnya Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Cuma itu. Bahkan di otaknya udah ada semboyan, '_Pisahin Ulquiorra dan Orihime, atau harga diri akan tamat!_'

"Ayolah! Nanti aku kasih kue gratis. Asalkan kamu mau sekelompok sama Inoue."

"Nanti aku kasih tips bikin kue enak deh, asalkan Ulquiorra sekelompok sama kamu."

"Aku kasih tiket gratis ke Hollywood dinner bareng sama Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Jonas Brothers sama David Archuleta deh!"

"Aku kasih tiket gratis ke Korea holiday bareng personil Super Junior, Girl's Generation, SS501, Wonder Girls, Shinee, dan Lee Min Ho dehh!"

"Aku kasih PSP."

"Aku kasih HandPhone."

"Aku kasih boneka."

"Aku kasih celengan."

"Aku kasih sabun."

"Aku kasih popok." (?)

Tapi semuanya menjawab, "ENGGAK!"

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia dan Nel mendadak diam seribu kata seribu bahasa. Usahanya sia-sia.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime baik-baik aja tuh. Buat Ulquiorra, sama sekali gak peduli. Gak masalah juga, toh bisa sekalian ngajarin Orihime masak. Tapi buat Orihime sendiri... lho, kenapa ada perasaan berbunga-bunga di hatinya ya? Cenat cenut gak jelas, ya pokoknya senang gitu deh. Dia juga sedih banget kalo sampai kelompoknya diubah lagi dan... tidak bersama Ulquiorra.

"Emo, lakukan sesuatu! Kok kamu malah tenang-tenang aja sih?" Grimmjow kecewa atas tingkah sahabatnya yang malah diam disaat keadaan genting.

Tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda pucat itu.

"Inoue, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu dari monster-monster ganas SIS (baca:Sweet International Shop) itu!" seru Rukia.

"Eeh, tenang saja kok, Rukia-chan ^^," kata Orihime dengan ringannya.

Tenang? Gak salah Orihime berkata seperti itu? Harusnya kan marah, gak terima, dan geram atas kelompoknya. Lho kok bisa-bisanya bilang begitu kayak yang gak ada beban alias _watados_ (baca:wajah tanpa dosa).

"EEH! INOUE! KAMU HARUSNYA MARAAH!" amuk IchiRuki kompak dengan tampang horror ala setan tepat di depan wajah Orihime.

Orihime ketakutan melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya yang tiga tingkat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Belum lagi aura-aura setan yang panas terbakar api sudah terasa disekitarnya.

"Inoue, kenapa kamu malah bilang 'tenang'? Udah jelas kalo vampir hidup temen si duo tukang berisik itu adalah lawan kita? Kalo kamu kerja sama dengan dia, harga diri toko kita turun goceng *emang ada harganya ya?*, rahasia resep toko kita bisa bocor, terus nanti kamu jadi korban mutilasi, penembakan, bom atom, senjata biologis dan bisa jadi kena racun tikus!" protes Rukia.

Grimmjow dan Nel yang mendengar perkataan Rukia mendelik. Aura setan tak hanya memanas disekitar Ichigo dan Rukia saja. Rupanya sepasang kekasih dari SIS itu juga mulai menebarkan aura iblis yang jelas-jelas diatas level setan. Satu kelas merasakan imbasnya—gerah, manalagi gak ada AC.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara ya, midget!" ledek Nel. Ho, rupanya julukan Rukia di sekolah ini sudah diketahui oleh Patissier Sweet International ya?

"Eeh, aku punya nama dasar rumput ijo liar!" balas Rukia. Argh, mulai lagi!

"BERISIK WOOY!" amuk Hitsugaya menggelegar. "Bisa diem gak siih?"

"Kalo berisik, aku bunuh kalian!" ancam Nnoitra.

"Meski kalian saingan, gak gitu-gitu juga kali berantemnya. Udah, terima nasib aja! Lagian Ulquiorra sama Orihime gak protes kan? Peluang baik untuk menegakkan perdamaian antara toko Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop tau. Mikir doong!" kata Ikkaku.

"OGAH! SEHIDUP SEMATI KAMI GAK AKAN DAMAI!" bantah IchiRuki dan GrimmNel kompak.

.

Pulang sekolah...

Semua penghuni kelas IPA 1 yang tak biasanya pulang cepat akhirnya terpaksa pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas mendadak dari Pak Shunsui. Ternyata 50% diantaranya bingung mau bikin kue apa. Tapi beruntung sih hampir 90% semangat mengerjakan tugasnya. Toh membuat kue. Kelas ini emang paling doyan makan kue siih.

Sementara itu dengan Grimmjow dan Nel yang sedang berjalan di taman sekolah...

"Huuh, nyebelin banget sih hari ini," keluh Nel. "Masa _best friend _kita harus satu kelompok sama si Hime yang masakannya gila gak enak."

"Huh, aku juga protes. Tapi percuma kita membantah. Sekelas bakal nolak. Apalagi si jangkung Nnoitra itu. Teganya ngancam aku yang ganteng ini," kata Grimmjow dengan ekspresi kecut tapi juga membanggakan diri sendiri karena telah dilahirkan dengan wajah tampannya.

"Apaan ganteng? Ganteng dalam mimpimu!" protes Nel.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow merangkul Nel. "Ah, jangan gitu doong! Biar begitu, aku kan cowok yang bikin kamu jatuh cinta padaku," godanya yang sempat menyumbangkan semburat merah dipipi halus Nel.

"Eeh!" Nel jadi salting rupanya.

"Haha, akhirnya Neliel Tu Oderscvank bisa menunjukkan keluguannya di hadapanku."

"Berisik! Kau itu tambah jahil saja ya!"

"Kalo bukan jahil, bukan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez namanya. Hahaha!"

"Jahaaat!" Nel memukul kepala Grimmjow. Kemudian disusul dengan menjambak rambut biru langit kekasihnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Spontan kekasihnya itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Nel! Kamu mau menodai rambutku yang sudah kurawat di Salon Thomas Taw ya?"

"Salon? Hahah, ternyata kamu berlangganan ke salon ya?"

"Jangan meledek! Emang cuma cewek yang boleh ke salon biar tampil cantik. Cowok juga wajib dong biar tampil ganteng dan keren!"

"Tetep aja gantengan Justin Bieber," ledek Nel.

"Matamu katarak ya? Jelas-jelas yang paling ganteng tuh yang ada didepan matamu ini!"

"Enak saja katarak! Kamu tuh syirik. Syirik tuh tanda tak mampu lhoo."

"Mau aku hukum dengan ciuman, hah?"

"DIAAM! Aku benci ituu!" wajah Nel positif dua kali lebih merah dari yang tadi.

Tak hanya Ichigo dan Rukia selaku pasangan tiada hari tanpa ribut. Bahkan Grimmjow dan Nel pun jadi. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka beradu mulut dan saling memukul, mencubit dan meninju. Pembicaraan ringannya dilengkapi ledekan kata-kata kasar meramaikan suasana disana. Bahkan puluhan mata yang melihat aksi mereka hanya bisa tertawa lantaran memang lucu sih.

Akan tetapi, disaat kedua pasangan ini sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan masih asyik ribut gak jelas, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengagetkan mereka.

"Eh... i-itu kan..." Nel terbata-bata saat melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya terpantul jelas ke dalam retinanya.

"Orihime... dan..." Grimmjow melihat Orihime berjalan di kejauhan bersama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sejak kecil. "ULQUIORRA!" serunya kaget.

Hah? Kok bisa?

"Ke-kenapa mereka bisa bareng? Kan tadi sudah aku larang dia buat dekat-dekat Orihime," geram Nel.

"Ini gak bisa dibiarkan! Emo udah kelewatan. Mentang-mentang gak ada kita, malah melanggar peraturan. Ayo kita kejar mereka!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Nel dengan paksa.

.

"Ulquiorra-kun, tidak apa-apa nih? Kalau sampai ketahuan Ichigo, Grimmjow..." belum Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ulquiorra sudah memotongnya.

"Biarkan saja." Ulquiorra berkata dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau mereka tahu bagaimana?"

"Acuhkan saja. Buat tidak peduli."

Orihime—gadis itu entah kenapa merasa bingung saat bersama Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ya, di kelas, kelompoknya dijadikan bahan adu mulut kedua sahabatnya dan kedua sahabat Ulquiorra. Orihime berpikir, mungkin Ulquiorra akan menarik diri dari kelompoknya itu dan mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Grimmjow dan Nel atau mungkin mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi ternyata—tidak.

_**Flashback ON**_

Pulang sekolah, 10 menit kemudian setelah bel berbunyi...

Orihime mendengus kesal mengingat tadi sempat diceramahi oleh kedua sahabatnya, juga diancam oleh Grimmjow dan Nel.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, kamu tidak boleh mendekati Inoue sedikitpun! Jarak paling dekat 6 m. Kalo kurang dari itu, akan kami habisi!"_

"_Kami juga tidak mau Ulquiorra deket-deket sama Hime. Awas saja!"_

"_Inoue, kamu juga jangan dekati Ulquiorra ya!"_

"_Kamu juga, Ulquiorra. Ku jitak kalo deket-deket sama Hime!"_

Uhh, kalimat-kalimat itu masih terngiang di otak Orihime yang saat ini sedang berjalan sendirian di taman sekolah yang amat sejuk itu. Sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia mengajak untuk pulang bareng. Tapi Orihime menolak dengan halus. Ya, mungkin alasannya karena dia kecewa soal kelompoknya yang ditentang habis-habisan oleh sahabatnya. Untung, kecewa itu tidak nampak di wajah manisnya.

"Uhh... menyebalkan!" keluh gadis berambut senja ini.

"Apa yang menyebalkan, _onna_?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Orihime.

Deg! Orihime kaget mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Kemudian gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, lalu—terlihatlah sosok Ulquiorra yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ul-quiorra-kun."

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mendahului Orihime dengan sikap dinginnya. "Ayo!"

"E-eh, ke-kemana?" tanya Orihime yang mulai gugup.

"Tentu saja mengerjakan tugas. Di rumahmu. Kau sekelompok denganku kan?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Asalkan jangan sampai Grimmjow dan Nel, bahkan kedua temanmu mengetahui hal ini."

Orihime bingung. Tapi, ada perasaan gembira yang muncul dalam hatinya itu. Rasa kecewa tadi tiba-tiba terkubur dalam oleh rasa senang yang sekarang menyelimuti dirinya. Orihime—gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya," ujarnya yang kemudian menyusul pemuda stoic setinggi 169 cm itu.

_**Flashback OFF**_

Duh, rupanya memang tak ada nasib yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Bahkan dari tadi, tampak ada yang aneh lagi dari Orihime. Aneh apanya?

Entah kenapa jantung Orihime jadi berdegup kencang saat bersama Ulquiorra.

'_Ayolah, Orihime! Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam!'_ batin Orihime.

Melihat tingkah laku Orihime yang aneh, apalagi sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah membuat Ulquiorra yang berjalan disampingnya heran. "Ada apa, onna?"

Deg! Lagi-lagi jantung Orihime berdetak kencang. "A-ano..." Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Namun pada saat di pertigaan jalan, disaat sedang menunggu lampu merah, tiba-tiba Ulquiorra punya firasat buruk soal keadaan sekitar. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kemampuan indera keenam. Tapi, ia bisa menebak ada kehadiran Grimmjow dan Nel disana. Ekor matanya sempat melirik ke sekitarnya dan—hoo tepat sekali! Pasangan GrimmNel sedang membuntutinya dari keramaian penduduk yang berjalan di trotoar. '_Kenapa mereka ada disini?_'

"_Onna_, kau ikuti aku!" pinta Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"E-eh. Ke-kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Ikuti aku saja. Dan jangan sampai berpisah!"

Orihime hanya bisa menurut saja, walau masih penasaran.

Lampu hijau di pertigaan itu kini berubah menjadi warna merah. Kendaraan yang melintas berhenti dan mempersilahkan para pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Disaat itu juga, Ulquiorra, Orihime dan puluhan orang melengkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri trotoar di seberang.

"Cepat! Nanti kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" kata Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Nel.

"Aku tahu," ujar Nel.

Grimmjow dan Nel mengikuti Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Ya, hari ini mereka akan jadi mata-mata. Mereka ingin tahu kemana sahabatnya dan musuhnya (a.k.a Orihime) itu pergi. Pokoknya kalo mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Grimmjow dan Nel akan segera membantai Ulquiorra habis-habisan. Bersiap-siaplah Ulquiorra! Siapkan mentalmu menghadapi kedua sahabatmu yang akan melepaskan amukan tingkat tinggi level stadium akhir yang belum pernah kau lihat!

Sudah 15 menit Grimmjow dan Nel mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Mereka seperti detektif saja yang hendak menyelidiki hubungan antar pemuda stoic dengan gadis periang itu. Ada apa ya? Padahal kan saingan.

Anehnya lagi, Ulquiorra dan Orihime pergi ke taman kota labirin.

"Hah, untuk apa mereka kemari?" tanya Nel.

"Jangan-jangan mereka jadian." Grimmjow langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

Jduagh. Nel menjitak kepala Grimmjow untuk yang keseratus kalinya di hari ini."Jangan bilang yang macam-macam! Aku gak merestui kalo mereka jadian."

"Sakit tau..." keluh Grimmjow saat merasakan syaraf pada tulang tengkoraknya berdenyut, juga dilengkapi benjol besar merah yang masih hangat penuh tanda cinta dari Nel.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime kali ini memasuki wilayah _labirin ria jahil_. Ya, tempat itu kan tempat yang menyebalkan—dimana semua orang yang masuk suka kesasar dan susah keluar lagi. Tempat yang ngerjain dan bikin kesal. Kalo ada yang gak bisa keluar, ya... itu deritanya. Lagian udah tahu di depan pintu masuk labirin dipasang 'YANG BOLEH MASUK HANYA YANG MEMILIKI DAYA INGAT FOTOGRAFIS. JANGAN COBA-COBA!'

Lantas, kenapa mereka masuk kesana?

"Ehh. Mereka masuk wilayah labirin!" teriak Nel.

"Mereka mau ngapain kesana? Itu wilayah mengerikan seluas 400 m2. Mereka mau bunuh diri sampai gak bisa keluar?" ujar Grimmjow.

"Kau ini lupa ya? Waktu kecil kan kita bertiga sering main di tempat seperti ini di Spanyol. Ingat, siapa yang duluan keluar?"

"...Ulquiorra."

"Kalo gitu, Ulquiorra yang jenius itu sekarang lagi ngejebak kita. Kita jangan tertipu oleh dia!"

"Eeeh. Sialan! Dasar emo! Kamu mau menipuku ya?" Grimmjow mulai mengamuk. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk Ulquiorra. "Cepat kita kejar dia!" sambungnya sambil menarik kembali tangan Nel. Dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam labirin itu.

"HEY ULQUIORRA! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENIPUKU!" seru Grimmjow yang volumenya tingkat atas dan bahkan orang-orang diluar labirin bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada orang gila!"

"Itu siapa sih teriak-teriak? Ngeganggu banget."

Untung Grimmjow tidak mendengar cemoohan mereka. Dan pikirannya masih fokus terhadap sahabat yang diledekinya emo. Ya, jujur ia merasa sangat kecewa. Merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Apa dia bisa menerimanya?

Dan akhirnya... mereka sampai di jalan buntu.

"Eeh. Jalan buntu..." kata Nel kaget.

"GRRR! DASAR EMO SIALAAAN! GUE KUTUK LO JADI BATUUU!" amuk Grimmjow menggelegar.

"Heh, siapa sih yang di dalam, berisik tau!" geram para pengunjung disana.

.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra dan Orihime berhasil keluar dengan keadaan sehat wal'afiat dari labirin super memusingkan itu. Untung tidak nyasar.

"Ulqui-kun hebat! Padahal kan jarang ada orang yang bisa keluar dalam waktu secepat ini," puji Orihime.

Ulquiorra diam saja.

Orihime kesal karena ucapannya tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda yang saat ini menjadi guru memasaknya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

Orihime tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Maka dia mulai memecahkan keheningan itu. "A-ano, Ulqui-kun..."

"Hnn."

"Kenapa kamu memilih jalan yang amat jauh untuk ke rumahku? La-lalu, kenapa kita mesti pergi ke taman labirin segala?" Orihime agak gugup untuk bertanya. Tapi iya dong, harus. Untuk pergi ke apartemennya, kan ada jalan yang lebih cepat dan ringkas. Tapi, kenapa Ulquiorra memilih jalan yang jauh, sampai harus ke taman kota. Apalagi di taman labirin.

"Hanya... ingin lewat saja." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Ulquiorra.

Orihime heran atas jawaban pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya. Ingin lewat? Yang benar saja. Tapi, mungkin Ulquiorra sedang ingin _refreshing_ jadi lewat taman kota, atau mungkin ingin bersama...

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_' batin Orihime Ya barusan, ia berpikir kalau mungkin Ulquiorra ingin bersama Orihime. Tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Lagian, mereka baru saja kenal.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sampai juga mereka berdua di apartemen minimalis Orihime. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah dari tempat itu. Selalu rapi, bersih dan nyaman.

Gadis bermata abu-abu itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan pemuda bermata emerald yang sekarang menjadi teman satu kelompoknya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Silahkan!"

Ulquiorra menatap ke sekeliling ruang tamu disana. Ya, sederhana. Hanya ada sofa, meja dan vas kecil. Lalu angin dari jendela berhembus dan menerbangkan ujung rambut berwarna hitam kelam pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sejuk. Hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu. Suasana itu juga berhasil menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah diracuni rasa kesal luar biasa terhadap Grimmjow dan Nel. Huh, tadi ia sempat melihat kedua sosok yang dianggapnya menyebalkan dan merisikan itu. Entah dengan tampang yang bagaimana ia harus menghadapi pasangan GrimmNel besok? Yang pasti dia tidak mau membuka mulut soal dirinya yang mengajari Orihime.

Tiba-tiba, "Ulquiorra-kun mau minum apa?" tanya Orihime dari arah dapur.

"Tidak usah, _onna_," bantah Ulquiorra.

"Ta-tapi, Ulqui-kun kan lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah." Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Boleh aku tanya ada apa saja di dapurmu? Sekarang kita harus segera mengerjakan tugas."

Ternyata Ulquiorra masih ingat soal tugas yang diberikan Pak Shunsui, dan ia kelihatan terburu-buru. Uhh, padahal santai sedikit bisa kan?

"A-ano, ada buah-buahan, wortel, tomat, keju, coklat, roti, krim stroberi, selai stroberi dan whipping cream."

"Kita buat kue _double sweet europe_."

"E-eh, kue apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu. Ayo!"

Orihime tersenyum, dan tentu membuat pemuda stoic itu kembali memaki dirinya sendiri. "Ya."

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Sudah 30 menit Grimmjow dan Nel mencari jalan keluar dari labirin super menyesatkan satu-satunya di kota Karakura itu. Ini seperti permainan Maze yang mencari harta karun. Argh, memang menyebalkan kalau harus kesasar, balik lagi, nyasar lagi, lupa jalan dan ketemu jalan buntu.

"Sudah kuduga, memang lewat sini! Hahaha, akhirnya kita keluar juga, Nel!" Grimmjow yang tubuhnya sudah mandi keringat itu tertawa riang karena sudah menemukan jalan keluar.

"Horeee! Yeeyy! Berhasiiil!" Nel melompat girang saat keluar dari labirin itu.

Huh, syukurlah mereka berdua berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

"Nah, kau tak bisa menipuku, Ulquiorra! Sekarang, kami akan menghajarmu!" seru Grimmjow.

Tapi... Siiing.

Tempat mereka keluar bukanlah taman. Ya, bukan pintu masuk tadi. Tapi jalan kecil ditengah kolam yang menghubungkan labirin dengan trotoar yang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Nel.

"Ulquiorra juga dimana?" Grimmjow masih mencari-cari sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Kenapa kalian ada disitu?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara yang amat mereka kenali.

"Nyampe mandi keringat gitu." Tambah sebuah suara perempuan yang juga dikenalinya.

"KALIAN!" Grimmjow dan Nel menoleh ke arah belakang dan mereka menemukan dua sosok yang sangat dibencinya—Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hoo, kalian kelelahan ya mencari jalan keluar? Payah!" Ichigo meledek.

Api bersuhu 2000 derajat Kelvin berkobar di sekitar Grimmjow dan Nel.

"APA! Kau bilang kami payah? Jangan asal ngomong!" amuk Grimmjow.

"Buktinya kelihatan cape. Lagian tadi kami melihat aksi kalian yang memalukan itu saat berlari ke pintu keluar," kata Rukia meremehkan.

"Dasar norak, payah, kampungan, bodoh!" ledek Ichigo.

Bagai ada panah pembunuh yang menusuk ke seluruh tubuh Grimmjow dan Nel, spontan mereka berdua berkata, "KAMI NGEJAR ULQUIORRA DAN ORIHIME TAUUU!"

Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak kaget. Barusan mereka dengar apa? Ulquiorra dan Orihime? Hah, gak mungkin!

"Gak mungkin! Kalian kecapean mungkin nyampe berhalusinasi tentang teman vampir lo dan Inoue." Rukia seratus persen gak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Nel mencubit kedua pipi Rukia. "Aku lihat mereka jalan bareng dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri tau! Mau bukti, lihat mata aku dalam-dalam! Aku gak boong!"

"Eh, sakit tau! Sakiiit!" jerit Rukia.

"Jangan cubit pacar guee!" Ichigo ngamuk dan menjambak rambut hijau toska Nel.

"Eeeh! Jangan jambak pacar gue bloon!" Grimmjow mendorong Ichigo sampai terpelanting 2 meter. Huh, sedikit lagi si jeruk itu bakal terjun ke kolam yang dihuni para piranha ganas.

Kali ini Grimmjow menunjukkan wajah keseriusannya. "Aku serius. Tadi aku lihat mereka jalan bareng."

"Inoue dan Ulquiorra... itu jelas gak mungkin!" protes Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, kamu gak mau kan Ulquiorra dekat dengan Orihime?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kami juga tidak mau musuh jadi kawan untuk Ulquiorra. Kalau begitu, sekarang beri tahu rumah Inoue dimana! Aku punya firasat kalo si emo pergi kesana," pinta Grimmjow.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku curiga mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas Pak Shunsui," jawab Grimmjow.

"Ya. Lagipula kalau di rumah Ulquiorra rasanya tidak mungkin!" tambah Nel.

Ichigo berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Grimmjow. "Ya, ayo kita ke rumah Inoue."

.

"Lala, kuenya sudah jadi, Ulquiorra-kun." Orihime dengan riangnya menari-nari di dapur itu bagaikan Barbie *?* sambil membawa nampan berisikan kue ala eropa lezaat.

"Aku akan bawa yang coklat. Kau bawa yang stroberi besok," kata Ulquiorra sambil membungkus kue –piip- *rahasia* ke dalam kardus untuk dibawa ke sekolah besok sebagai hasil pekerjaannya.

"Iya, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra melihat jam dinding di dapur itu. Sudah sore. Ia harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"_Onna, _aku pulang dulu."

"Eh, Ulqui-kun sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya. Sudah sore."

"Kalau begitu, aku antar ke depan yaa! ^^"

Setelah berada di depan apartemen...

"Dah Ulquiorra-kun! Sampai jumpa besok!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengacuhkannya dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"Huh, dingin sekali sih dia," komentar Orihime kesal.

Kemudian gadis berambut senja itu memasuki apartemennya dan mulai mencuci peralatan masak. Akan tetapi, lima menit kemudian...

Ting. Tong. Bel apartemen berbunyi.

Buru-buru Orihime membukakan pintu dan kedua matanya membulat melihat empat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ya, mereka yang biasanya bertengkar saat ini bersama.

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, Gri-Grimmjow-kun, Nel-san."

"Hey, Orihime! Kami cuma mau tanya, apa Ulquiorra ada disini?" tanya Grimmjow sarkatis.

"Apa benar kamu sedang bersama Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia.

Deg! Orihime kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya dan saingannya itu. Mereka menanyakan tentang Ulquiorra. Harus menjawab dengan cara apa?

'_Jangan katakan pada seorangpun kalau aku mengajarimu!'_

Kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Ulquiorra terngiang di kepalanya. Ya, Orihime tidak boleh memberitahukan tentang Ulquiorra dan dirinya pada orang lain. "A-ano, ka-kalian bicara apa?"

"Tuh, keliatan bohongnya!" seru Nel. "Awas! Aku masuk nih. Pokoknya dia pasti ada disekitar sini. Hei, Ulquiorra! Keluar kau!" sambungnya sambil memasuki apartemen Orihime dengan kasar.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya! Ini rumah orang tau!" protes Rukia yang menyusul dari belakang Nel.

"Jangan bohong! Tadi aku melihatmu jalan bareng dari gerbang sekolah sampai taman labirin Karakura." Grimmjow tetap mengintrogasi Orihime. Aduuh, Orihime jadi ketakutan.

"Ahh, aku cari saja dia di halaman belakang. Pokoknya kalau ketemu, akan kuhajar dia!" geram Ichigo dan langsung mencari sosok bernama Ulquiorra itu di halaman belakang apartemen.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berjaga disini. Takut dia kabur lewat depan," ujar Grimmjow.

10 menit kemudian...

"Hey, kalian tuh ngerjain kami ya? Ulquiorra gak ada disini!" protes Ichigo.

"Iya. Udah aku cari di WC, kamar, dapur, nyampe lemari, atap dan kolong kasur. Dia gak ada disini!" tambah Rukia.

"Tapi kami lihat dia sama Orihime kok!" bantah Nel.

"Hey, kamu! Jangan menipu kami ya! Tapi kami melihat kami jalan bareng sama Ulquiorra. Jawab dengan jujur, IYA atau TIDAK?" ancam Grimmjow.

Orihime sebenarnya ingin menjawab tidak. Tapi melihat Grimmjow seperti mengancamnya membuat dirinya ketakutan. "A-aku..." sebelum ia menjawab, untung saja Ichigo dan Rukia sudah ngamuk duluan.

"Yang nipu itu kalian! Bilang aja kalau kalian gak suka kami. Jangan gini caranya! Kalian pasti punya rencana-rencana tertentu untuk membuat nama toko kami jatuh!" geram Rukia.

"Grrr... BERISIK!" Nel berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai keempat manusia yang berada disekitarnya terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya. "Grimmjow ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Ayo! Malas mengurusi orang-orang tak berguna disini," kata Grimmjow sinis.

"Kalian tuh yang tidak berguna!" ledek Ichigo.

Dengan penuh rasa kesal, Grimmjow dan Nel meninggalkan apartemen Orihime.

"Huh, dasar. Mereka mau menipu ya? Tak akan kubiarkan!" geram Rukia. "Inoue, kamu gak kenapa-napa kan?"

Orihime tersenyum manis ke arah Rukia. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja kok, Rukia-chan."

Fuuh, Orihime sekarang bisa bernafas lega. Untung saja Ulquiorra pergi tepat waktu. Kalau tidak... entahlah bagaimana nasibnya. Yah, pokoknya hal ini tidak akan menjadi beban. Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu hari esok. Apa kue buatannya dan Ulquiorra akan mendapat nilai bagus?

.

To Be Continued

.

_All right, Angel Cake chapter 5 sudah selesai. Aduuh, inspirasinya sempat kabur dari otak... dan jadilah seperti ini ceritanya. Huhu... *ngelap ingus* Gomen, UlquiHime tidak bisa seromantis yang diminta. Soalnya nanti panjang bangeet. Mungkin di chap selanjutnya._

_Well, bagaimana nih ceritanya? Inilah hasilnya kalo otaknya sedang gak fokus sama cerita, tapi sama ulangan yang numpuk. Demi readers, ku persembahkan inii... ^^_

.

_**Melody**_: Huaaa... akhirnyaaaa T_T

_**Ulquiorra**_ : Apa?

_**Melody**_ : YAMADA RYOSUKE ULANG TAHUUUN! *ngelap air mata pake kerah baju Ulqui*

_**Orihime**_ : Hmmm, Yamada Ryosuke? *buka Ensiklopedia*

_**Melody**_ : Itu tuh personil Hey! Say! Jump! Yang lucu ganteng gimana gitu. Yang jadi Ryu Amakusa di Tantei Gakuen Q drama! Huuaaa, dia ulang tahun. Aku gak ngasih kado coz kejauhaaan =="

_**Grimmjow & Ichigo **_: Hahahaha! Gak punya ongkos buat ke Tokyo ya, Author?

_**Melody **_: BERISIIIK! Kalo gitu gue kirim paket aja!

_**Nel **_: Kirim paket apaan, Mel-chan?

_**Melody **_: Bom coklat. Sebagai tanda cinta dari gue. Ntar diledakin tepat pukul 00:00 tanggal 9 Mei

_**Rukia **_: Mel-chaaan! Itu tindakan kriminal! Nanti Tokyo jadi kota coklat!

_**Ichigo **_: Demi cinta begitulah dia. Bejat!

_**Melody **_: APA KAU BILANG JERUK BUSUK? Aku gak bejat! *ngegiles Ichigo pake traktor*

_**Ulquiorra **_: Hey, reviewmu numpuk, onna. Cepat balas!

_**Melody**_ : Oiiaa! *plak* Lupaa! Oke-oke. Semua orang dapat jatah satu orang!

_To __**Koizumi Nanaho**__ = Duh radang, moga cepet sembuh yaa! Semangat! Btw, Makasih banyak udah memberi pelajaran berharga ini buat Mel! Aku kasih hadiah yaaa! Kue buatan UlquiHime! Oke, oke! :D Oia, Mel bilang begitu karena dapat ajaran sesat dari teman-teman satu club. Gomen, Mel gak tau apa-apa siihh. Berkat senpai, aku bisa menulis lebih baik *semangat juang nasionalisme* Pokoknya terima kasih. Dengan begitu Mel juga bisa menyebarkan pelajaran ini ke teman-teman Mel supaya tidak berada di jalan yang sesat lagi. Dan... mm, resepnya bisa dicoba. Mel pernah buat sihh, hehe. Kue Ayam Semangka, hahaha! Mel gak ngira-ngira ngarang kuenya. UlquiHime kubikin so sweet deehhh nyampe aku blushing di tempat! :D_

_**Nel**_ : _To __**Shaareva Tu Oderscvank**__ = Hai Shaareva! ^^ Gimana nih ujiannnya? Sukses? Hehe,,, Waah, si Author emang rada sinting. Gak ngira-ngira bikin kue karangan *digaplok Melody*. Ya, ntar aku paksa dia supaya aku muncul terus dalam fic ini bersama Grimmjow! WAJIIIB!_

_**Rukia**_ _**: **__To __**Widy Kakitaka**__ = Waaah, Widy! Makasih ya sudah mengunjungi fic Mel-chan lagii. Nii-sama sudah muncul, dan aku dukung dia supaya bikin Ichigo babak belur *di Zangetsu*. Hahah... Nanti ku kasih tau Mel-chan supaya bikin UlquiHime salting, haha_

_**Ulquiorra**_ : To _**Relya Schiffer**_ = _Hey, onna. Kau ini kemana saja? Mel-chan menantimu *Melody : iya tah?* Kau mau kue buatanku dan Hime? Bayar lunas dulu, baru dapat. ==" *evil smile*. Soal typo, maaf ya, Mel-chan agak buta pengetahuan tentang menulis *ditendang Melody*. Ya sudah, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya._

_**Orihime**_ : To **Lovely Orihime** = _Waah, mau kuenya ya? Sini sini! Stoknya masih ada. ^^ Aku kirim ya! ... Ano... Ulqui-kun, poker face ya *Me : emang iya!* terus senyum *blushing* hummm... ehehe, sudah dulu ya *langsung lari*_

_**Ichigo**_ : To **Himemiku** _= Makasih udah ngunjungi fic Mel-chan menyebalkan itu yaa! *dipecut Melody* Byakuya OOC! SIALAAN! Kenapa gue yang mesti jadi korban! WOY MEL-CHAN! AWAS LO! GUE SUMPAHIN... *Melody keburu berdiri disamping Byakuya*... gak jadi deh..._

_**Grimmjow**_ : to _**ayano646cweety**_ = _Minta diajarin Ulqui? Yang beneeer? Kenapa gak aku aja? *maksa* Kalo mau, segera daftarkan diri di les private Ulquiorra Cake! Hahah *di Cero Ulqui* Byakun emang pantes sih kalo bikin Ichi sengsara *di Zangetsu*. Haha,, tau tidak si Author plin plan itu pulang-pulangnya dapat sushi... Dan dia langsung mimpi buruk pas nyicip. Hahaha... bahkan amnesianya kambuh lantaran ketinggalan- *Plak! –dipukul Melody-*_

_**Melody **_: Yupppz. Sudah selesai. Nah, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! ^^ Hmm, btw... aku mau ngucapin sesuatu...

_**Nel **_: Ngucapin apa?

_**Melody **_: *ngasih kertas* ayo baca kompakan!

_**All **_: '**Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-18, Yamada Ryosuke. By : Melody AMPv and PhiLeaRiCaSya Family'**

_**Melody **_: Yama-chaaan! Ntar aku kirim kado yaaa! Ayo, ayo semuanyaa kita bungkus kadonya!

_**All**_ : *pergi duluan ninggalin Mel sendiri*

_**Melody**_ : WOOOY! MAIN TINGGAL AJA! BANTUIN GUE KEK! *ngamuk Cheetah* Oke para readers, kalo berkenan jangan lupa review yaaa! ^^ Abaikan saja percakapan kami yang geje itu. Okkeeyy


	6. Ulquiorra and Orihime's Secret

_Chapter 6 dari Angel Cake telah update! Telat, lama, double ngaret? Hehe... maaf *sujud sujud* tugasku tak hanya membuat fic untuk kalian. Tapi Mel pun harus menyelesaikan novel kesayangan untuk melacu ke impian di masa mendatang. Do my best to reach my dream ^^. Well, happy reading, readers!_

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach __ Tite Kubo_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gajebo (baca : gak jelas bo), DLDR... :D_

.

.

**Chapter 6**

_Hari kelima sebelum pertandingan antara Patissier Angel Cake dan Sweet International dimulai._

Grimmjow—pemuda bermata sapphire itu memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah malas. Tapi ekspresi malas itu tidak meninggalkan wajah tampannya yang membuat wanita manapun jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Untung pemuda berambut biru dan berotot itu sudah punya pacar, kalau tidak tadi dia sudah dikerubuti, diminta tanda tangan dan diajak foto-foto. Grimmjow sudah sadar betul kalau dirinya tampan. Yah, inilah resikonya jadi orang ganteng.

Bruk. Dia langsung duduk di kursinya dengan malas tingkat tingginya. Nampaknya hari ini dia tidak minat ke sekolah atau mungkin gara-gara kecapean mengerjakan tugas Pak Kyoraku, atau juga gara-gara nonton bola semalaman. Kemudian ia melirik ke penghuni kelas IPA 1 yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di bangku itu duduk seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang merupakan sahabat kentalnya.

"Hoi," panggil Grimmjow.

Pemuda pucat itu—Ulquiorra Schiffer tidak menyahut panggilan Grimmjow. Sepasang mata emeraldnya terus menatap ke setiap paragraf bahasa Inggris di depannya. Oh rupanya dia sedang membaca buku yang entah tentang apa. Tapi Grimmjow bisa memprediksi kalau Ulquiorra sedang membaca buku tentang _Pengetahuan Umum _versi bahasa Inggris. Covernya saja gambar antariksa.

"Emo!" kali ini Grimmjow menaikkan volume suaranya sampai Ulquiorra tersadar kalau di sampingnya sudah ada cowok yang dianggapnya _setan pengganggu nomor satu _dalam hidupnya.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra membalasnya dengan datar.

Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya. _'Cih!' _umpatnya dalam hati. "Hei, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Jawab dengan jujur! Kemarin kau jalan bareng sama si Orihime itu kan?"

Deg! Ulquiorra agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Grimmjow. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau Grimmjow dan Nel membuntutinya kemarin. Karena dianugrahi otak ber-IQ diatas 200 *halah*, ia hendak menjebak kedua pasangan kekasih menyebalkan itu di taman labirin. Hasilnya, sukses!

"HEY! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Tatapannya beralih lagi pada buku yang sedang ia baca. "Aku rasa kau bermimpi, Grimmjow. Kau tahu aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

Bermimpi? Sejak kapan seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez bisa bermimpi kemarin—di siang bolong, di keramaian kota dan suara bisingnya kendaraan? Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah ngelindur ataupun mengkhayal. Apapun yang ia lihat itu nyata, tak ada 100% unsur kebohongan.

"Mana bisa aku bermimpi disaat sadar? Toh aku dan Nel melihatmu dan Orihime ada di trotoar saat hendak menyebrang lampu merah," protes Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ya, apapun pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Grimmjow saat ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa terbunuh. Lebih baik memilih diam. Diam itu emas.

Grimmjow kesal luar biasa. Dikacangin, diacuhkan, dibiarkan, kayak sampah non organik terlantar di jalanan. Keterlaluan! Dengan sisa kesabaran yang masih ia miliki, ia komat kamit persis dukun cinta dapat pelanggan untuk melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya yang telah membuat hatinya panas, sesak, dan arrghh—butuh disalurkan untuk pelampiasan.

Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas lainnya...

"Liat niih! Kue buatan gue rasanya pasti enaak." Ikkaku yang dijuluki botak licin memamerkan kue hasil karyanya yang dibuat mati-matian oleh pedang kayunya (?) kemarin. Ini pertama kalinya dia bikin kue.

"Punya lo? Gue juga ikut bikin!" protes Yumichika.

"Enakan punya aku dooong. Lihat-lihat! Warna-warni. Lucu kan?" kali ini Szayel ikut pamer.

"Enak punya _me_, doong!" Keigo ikut-ikutan.

Tapi...

"Kue macam apa itu? Enakan punya kami!" seru Nel dari arah pintu sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang diyakini berisi kue hasil pekerjaannya dengan teman satu kelompoknya—Grimmjow.

Satu kelas mendadak hening. Mereka tahu kalau Nel adalah seorang Patissier, apalagi dari Spanyol. Dijamin kuenya pasti enak. Mengalahkan rasa kue mereka yang terbilang amatiran.

Namun...

"Emang kue lo aja yang enak? Kue kami juga enak!" bantah Ichigo dari arah belakang Nel.

Deg! Hampir saja jantung Nel copot. "Huaa!" dengan refleks gadis cantik berambut hijau toska itu menjerit. Dan jeritannya yang cempreng itu berhenti saat melihat dua sosok yang paling dibencinya di kota Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil memancarkan wajah sombongnya. "Ka-kaliaaan..."

"Kenapa? Kaget ya?" Rukia berbicara seolah meledek Nel.

"Cih, kaget? Untuk apa kaget gara-gara mendengar suara buruk pacarmu itu!" balas Nel.

"E-eh, apa? Jangan sembarangan ngomong!"

"Kamu yang duluan!"

Ya, seperti yang telah diduga. Kedua patissier wanita yang berasal dari toko berbeda ini kembali adu mulut. Bahkan pasangan mereka masing-masing—Ichigo dan Grimmjow turut serta memanaskan suasana kelas dengan aksi pukulan, tendangan dan smashnya masing-masing. *kekerasan lagi*

Disaat mereka sedang asyik bertengkar, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu...

"Selamat pagi, semuanya..." sapa seorang gadis berambut senja yang ternyata murid kelas IPA 1 itu.

Akhirnya keributan itu mendadak ke-_pause _entah ke-_stop _dengan praktis.

Oh, ternyata Orihime Inoue yang datang. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu melongo melihat aksi yang barusan ditatapinya sesaat. Ada yang lagi bertengkar. Lagi-lagi hati kecilnya berdo'a, '_Semoga Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Grimmjow-kun dan Nel-san berbaikan._'

"O-ri-hi-me..." satu kelas kaku, serasa jadi patung saat melihat sosok Orihime.

Saat itu juga datang guru yang mereka tunggu, idamkan, nantikan—Pak Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Anak-anak..." sapanya genit. "Ayo! Kita pergi ke dapur sekolah untuk mempresentasikan kue hasil buatan kalian!"

'_Akhirnya datang juga.' _Satu kelas setengah bersyukur kalau guru genit itu datang lebih cepat. Alasannya sih, mereka semua ingin mencicipi kue. Kelaparan kali. Setengah hatinya pun memprotes kedatangannya. Yang ini karena mereka tidak terlalu suka watak Pak Shunsui yang abnormal itu.

.

Siswa siswi kelas _Science_ _One_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur sekolah yang tempatnya mirip sekali dengan labolatorium. Harusnya nama ruangan yang dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas memasak diberi nama 'Labolatorium Memasak'. Dikarenakan namanya yang terlalu aneh, ruangan itu diberi nama dapur sekolah. Ruangan tersebut sering digunakan untuk praktik anggota eskul memasak.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ratusan mata memandang dengan mimik bermacam-macam. Ada yang heran, diam, teriak histeris dan bisik-bisik. Apalah, murid kelas IPA 1 tidak peduli. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang pantas jadi pusat perhatian sih karena mereka membawa bungkusan besar ke dapur.

Ketika itu, Rukia heran dengan Orihime. Kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa ceria sekali. Memang wajar sih dia ceria. Tapi gara-gara insiden kemarin, dimana ia dan Ichigo beserta duo GrimmNel menolak secara keras soal kelompok sepuluh yang terdiri dari Orihime dan Ulquiorra, seharusnya Orihime sedih karena tidak punya kelompok. Manalagi dia mendadak lupa soal kelompok sepuluh. Kalau Orihime dilarang kerjasama dengan cowok stoic asal toko depannya itu, berarti tidak punya kelompok. Nah, kalo gak punya kelompok... Orihime kerja sendirian dong. Kalo kerja sendirian... lantas gimana kabar kue buatannya? Sehat wal'afiat kah atau sebaliknya? Atau lebih tepatnya level buruknya segimana?

"Inoue," panggil Rukia. "Kamu bikin kue ya?" tanyanya saat melihat sebuah bungkusan setengah besar yang dijinjingnya.

Orihime tersenyum manis. "Iya Rukia-chan. Aku membuatnya—" hampir saja keceplosan nyebut nama Ulquiorra, "...sendiri. Hehe."

"Kamu ikut saja denganku dan Ichigo." Rukia menawarkan.

"Eh, tidak bisa. Aku kan tidak ikut kerja saat membuatnya. Aku tidak mau," tolak Orihime.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Inoue." Ichigo membela Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san. Aku sudah berjuang membuat kue ini. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Itu kan buatan kalian, berarti milik kalian." Orihime masih menolak dengan halus.

"Ta-tapi..." Rukia mencoba memprotes.

"Soal rasa, hari ini aku jamin akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya," ujar Orihime optimis.

'_Yang benar saja,'_ batin Ichigo dan Rukia kompak. Baiklah, supaya tidak menyakiti hati Orihime mereka bisa menerimanya. Tapi kalau sampai kue Orihime dinilai tidak enak, mereka siap membantu.

.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di dapur sekolah yang luas dan nyaman,. Dapur bercat hijau cerah itu tak lupa dihiasi berbagai tanaman gantung supaya kesannya lebih natural. Entah kenapa Orihime sangat menyukai warna hijau itu.

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang kalian kumpul sesuai kelompoknya masing-masing!" perintah Pak Shunsui. Tampaknya ia mulai serius.

Tapi, itu tentu kesalahan besar di mata IchiRuki dan GrimmNel. "Tidak bisa, Pak!" protes keempatnya kompak.

"Kalian ini... kenapa lagi siih?" geram satu kelas menggema sampai piring-piring dan gelas-gelas di ruangan itu bergoyang dan menimbulkan suara nyaring yang tidak disukai indera pendengar siapapun.

Lagi-lagi yang diperdebatkan—Orihime dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ayolah, cepat kalian duduk sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Tempat duduknya berdasarkan nomor kelompok. Dari nomor satu sampai nomor sepuluh." Pak Shunsui benar-benar ngotot.

"Tapi..." dua pasang kekasih itu mencoba mengelak.

"_Please..._"Pak Shunsui berkata dengan manja. Ohh, lebay!

"Cepetan dong! Ngelamain tau!" Soifon kesal main.

"Iya. Kalo lo lo ngomong lagi, beneran sama gue gaplok!" ancam Nnoitra, Ikkaku dan Renji kompak.

"Turutin aja perintah Pak Shunsui. Daripada nilau lo dikurangi," tambah Hitsugaya.

"Kalo ribut lagi... ELO... GUE... _END!_" tambah Yumichika.

"Lagian Ulquiorra sama Orihime bawa kue masing-masing. Berarti mereka bikin kue sendiri dong. Mikir!" bentak Szayel.

Kalau saja ada mesin pembaca pikiran dan datanya dipajang di monitor extra jumbo, semua orang disana sudah bisa melihat proses berpikir dari kedua pasangan menjengkelkan itu. Lemot, lelet, lamban, lola, ngaret!

"Betul juga," ujar keempat tukang adu mulut kompak dengan tampang so _innocent_.

"BEGO!" ledek satu kelas kompak.

"Tapi awas saja kalo sampai si vampir itu nyentuh Orihime kami!" geram Rukia.

"Gue juga nggak ngasih ampun kalo si so cantik anggun itu ngobrol sama Ulquiorra!" balas Nel.

"HUH!" keempatnya memalingkan muka masing-masing dan duduk sesuai kelompoknya. Menyebalkan betul!

Acara penilaian pun dimulai. "Nah, sekarang buka hasil pekerjaan kalian!" pinta Pak Shunsui yang mulai tidak sabaran.

Para murid membuka kotak-kardus kue dengan gaya macam-macam. Ada yang pede tingkat tinggi menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya mirip iklan snack di teve. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Szayel, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Momo! Ada yang asal buka, kayak Soifon, Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra. Ada yang nyanyi-nyanyi kayak Orihime. Juga yang gak niat kayak IchiRuki dan GrimmNel. Maklum.

"Kelompok satu..." Pak Shunsui mulai mencicipi kue hasil buatan Ichigo dan Rukia. "Apa namanya?"

"_KoKu (Kurosaki Kuchiki) White Bread Jelly Cake,_" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia kompak.

Kue sederhana bertekstur halus, berwarna putih susu, dan bahan utamanya terbuat dari agar dan roti. Mmm, paduan rasa dari agar yang diaduk bersama roti, kemudian dicampur susu, diolesi margarin dan selai kacang, tak lupa diberi beberapa hiasan berupa bentuk Chappy dan Kon yang terbuat dari keju. Menggoda selera! Slurrpp...

"ENAK!" komentar Pak Shunsui gembira. Kemudian, "Kelompok dua. Apa nama kuenya?"

"_Eiffel Tower Cake,_" jawab Uryuu dan Chad. Mmm, kue yang dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu, telur, mentega, dan susu kemudian dibentuk dengan hati-hati menjadi menara Eiffel yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Bahkan kuenya sudah mirip dengan replika kota Paris. Banyak kue kecil yang dibentuk menjadi rumah, pohon, kendaraan dan orang. Duh indah sekali.

"Kelompok tiga..."

"_Bakpao isi kacang ijo. Bakpao isi selai. Bakpao isi ayam. Bakpao isi keju. Bakpao isi coklat,_"kata Soifon dan Ggio kompak kayak tukang dagang Bakpao aja.

"Lho? Kok bakpao sih?" tanya Pak Shunsui heran.

"Jeh, bapak. Cobain aja deh. Dijamin enak. Ini kue khas China," kata Soifon ngotot.

Dan, "Mmm. Enak! Kalian hebat!" puji Pak Shunsui bangga. "Oke, kelompok selanjutnya..."

"_Ice Cream Mint Vanilla Cake,_" kata Momo dan Hitsugaya. Wah, kali ini kuenya sensasi dingin. Dari luar, kuenya berupa lapisan roti yang sudah dicampur adonan vanilla yang dipanggang. Kemudian di dalamnya diberi es krim vanilla ditambah mint. Brrr... dingin.

"Waah, enak bangeet!" Pak Shunsui udah kayak pengen terbang ke surga pas nyicipnya. "Oke, kelompok lima."

"Kue ancur," kata Nnoitra dan Szayel dengan muka asem.

"Hah? Kue ancur? Ada nama yang lebih bagus kan? Masa namanya jelek gitu?" protes Pak Shunsui.

"Emang kuenya ancur, pak," kata Nnoitra sinis. "Gara-gara kena ramuannya Szayel."

"Enak aja! Itu juga gara-gara kamu yang gak sabaran," protes Szayel.

Uhh, kue kelompok yang satu ini gak memancing selera. Kue kayak kota keseret tsunami. Cuma ada coklat yang berantakan, plus buah pisang, buah melon, buah stroberi, buah timun suri, ditambah parutan keju dan potongan agar. Anak TK juga bisa bikin.

"Kelompok enam." Pak Shunsui sengaja tidak menyicip. Habis Nnoitra pake ngatain ramuan Szayel.

"_Samurai Beauty Cheese_," kata Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Namanya emang aneh. Campuran sih. Ikkaku suka main pedang, tapi Yumichika suka soal dunia _beauty_.

Yang satu ini, kue apa bukan ya? Bentuknya aneh sekali. Dikatain kue berbentuk pedang, kok mirip hairdryer? Pas dicicip pun, rasanya... manis asin asem pedas! Nano-nano. Aneh. Tidak enak.

"Kelompok tujuh."

"Nanas karate desu," kata Renji dan Tatsuki. Lagi-lagi nama aneh. Gak tau dapat dari mana.

Alis Shunsui-sensei mengkerut mendengar namanya yang super aneh. Tapi saat melihat kuenya, bentuknya benar-benar aneh juga, tapi unik juga sih. Kue yang satu ini juga membentuk sebuah replika. Orang-orang sedang berlatih karate, dan disudut ruangan banyak orang yang sedang makan nanas. Lho? Saat dicicip, ohh... kue nanas.

"Kelompok delapan."

"Kue sorabi khas Indonesia. Ada sorabi dage, sorabi tempe, sorabi _tutung _(a.k.a gosong)," jawab Keigo dan Mizuru gak kalah mirip sama Soifon dan Ggio.

"Hah? Emang enak ya?" tanya Pak Shunsui. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu-ragu mau nyicip atau enggak. Ngeliatnya aja udah ngeri. Kue hitam legam *kalau di kita sih udah gak layak makan* dan baunya sungguh tidak sedap. Benar juga dugaannya! Pas dicicip sedikit, rasanya super pahit. Oek!

"Kelompok sembilan."

"_Honey Fruitty Musica_," kata Grimmjow dengan sangar dan Nel yang so _cute. _

Oh wow! Kue yang besar dan kotak. Namun kotak itu dioles krim vanilla putih dan juga madu dan membentuk piano. Disampingnya diberi buah-buahan yang telah dijadikan manisan juga diolesi madu dan susu. Bentuknya menyerupai tanda mol yang rapi dan unik. Kue bernuansa musik!

"Oh, _it's very delicious. I like it!_" kata Pak Shunsui bangga. Kue buatan Grimmjow dan Nel sungguh sangat lezat sekali. Tak kalah saing dengan buatan Ichigo dan Rukia. "Dan, kelompok terakhir..."

Jantung Orihime positif dag dig dug gak karuan. Tegang! Ulquiorra sih tetap kalem.

Duh, seperti apa sih bentuk dan rasa kue mereka? Yang membuat Pak Shunsui heran adalah... dua kotak. Kalau kelompok kan satu kue berdua. Lho? Kok kelompok yang satu ini malah buat dua.

"Kalian bikin kue ini kelompok apa sendiri?" tanya Pak Shunsui.

"Ano... sendiri," jawab Orihime ragu.

"Sendiri." Ulquiorra malah menjawab dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Terbesit rasa kecewa saat mendengar jawaban keduanya. "Kok buat sendiri sih? Bukannya disuruh kelompok?" protes guru genit itu.

"Anda lihat saja sendiri!" pinta Ulquiorra datar.

Tidak hanya guru abnormal itu yang mengamati hasil pekerjaan Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Rupanya dua pasang kekasih beda toko juga ikut penasaran. Sebenarnya kue apa sih yang mereka buat?

Pertama kue Ulquiorra. Kue itu dilapisi krim berwarna cokelat muda. Bentuknya setengah lingkaran. Disisinya diolesi krim berwarna krem juga diberi choco chips dan coklat berbentuk buah coklat. Di atasnya ada parutan coklat, coklat ceres dan sedikit parutan keju. Kue coklat yang sederhana. Tapi ada bau vanilla dan mint yang membuat siapapun merasa sejuk. Unik.

"_Chocolate Sweet Europe_," kata Ulquiorra.

Guru berpredikat aneh di SMA Karakura itu mencicipi kue hasil buatan Ulquiorra. Rasanyaa... "ENAAK! BAPAK SUKAAAA!" teriaknya gak jauh beda sama anak TK. Dengan tindakan bodohnya ia langsung memeluk Ulquiorra sampai pemuda tampan dari keluarga konglomerat itu tercekik—sesak nafas dan hampir saja mati kalau Grimmjow dan Nel tidak segera menarik guru abnormal itu.

"Bapak mikir dong! Nanti kalo dia mati gimana?" amuk Nel.

"Iya, iya maaf." Lagi-lagi Pak Shunsui bersikap santai dan tanpa dosa. "Bapak belum lihat punya gadis manis ini."

Kali ini kue Orihime. Kue yang sama berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu dilapisi krim berwarna merah muda. Disisinya diberi krim berwarna kuning dan hijau muda. Kesannya seperti rumput. Disetiap sisi diberi buah _strawberry_ merah yang nampak lezat. Tak hanya sisinya yang terlihat unik. _Whipping_ _cream_ yang dicampur potongan stroberi menumpuk di atas kue dan tertata rapi. Sederhana sekali, tapi perpaduan warna dan harumnya buah beri, selai dan krim yang serba stroberi menunjukkan betapa enaknya kue ini.

"_Strawberry Sweet Europe_," kata Orihime dengan riang.

Bapak Kyoraku Shunsui hendak mencicipi kue buatan Orihime itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ichigo dan Rukia jadi tegang. Apalagi ketika garpu berisi potongan kecil kue itu masuk ke dalam mulut sang guru. Suara jantung dag dig dug dibarengi keringat dingin yang mengucur di sekujur tubuh IchiRuki mulai mengganggu.

Tapi... eng ing eng. "KUENYA ENAK BANGEEET!" teriak histeris lagi guru genit itu.

Satu kelas *kecuali Ulquiorra tentunya* kaget massal atas kejadian ini. HAH? Kue Orihime enak katanya! Yang benar? Ngimpi kali! "GAK MUNGKIIIN!" protes sekelas berjamaah.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime mulai punya firasat buruk. Ya, pasti sangat buruk sekali.

Ichigo dan Rukia, terlalu kaget melihat kejadian ini. Tapi, mereka sangat senang kalau ternyata sahabatnya yang biasa masak dengan rasa luar biasa aneh tiada tara dan duanya akhirnya... ia bisa membuat kue dengan rasa yang enak sekali. "Inoue! Kami sayang padamuuu!"

Sedangkan Grimmjow, Nel dan teman-teman lainnya sibuk adu argumen soal 'kenapa si Hime tiba-tiba bisa jadi pintar masak?'. Terbentuklah beberapa aliran argumen. Ada yang percaya Orihime bisa masak karena belajar, ada yang bilang lidah Pak Shunsui sedang gak sehat, ada yang bilang Pak Shunsui disuap, dan ada yang bilang Ulquiorra yang ngajarin. Ributnya sudah kayak kapal pecah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba otak Grimmjow tumben _connect_. '_Sweet_ _Europe' _nama itulah yang masih terngiang di otaknya. Nah lho? Kok nama belakang kue Ulquiorra dan Orihime bisa sama ya?

"Hey emo! Tuh kan sudah kuduga kamu kerjasama dengan si Orihime! Masa nama belakang kuenya sama? Gak mungkin dia tahu soal kue eropa," geram Grimmjow sambil menarik kerah seragam Ulquiorra. Tatapan kebencian sudah terpancar dari matanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"Ohh. Jadi kalian berani menipu ya?" tambah Nel ikut kesal.

Orihime benar-benar sudah ketakutan. Ulquiorra sendiri sekarang bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Meski poker facenya tetap terpasang di wajahnya, tetap saja ada mimik khawatir yang sangat tipis. Grimmjow yang sudah bersahabat selama 15 tahun dengannya jelas bisa membacanya.

"Jawab dengan jujur! Kalian benar-benar kerjasama, kan?" Grimmjow bertanya sekaligus mengancam.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ulquiorra.

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Tuh kan benar, kemarin kami gak punya maksud menipu. Si emo dan temanmu so anggun itu emang kerjasama. Mata kami gak bilor, gak buta, gak katarak, gak minus, gak plus, gak rabun. Buktinya kue mereka hampir mirip, nama belakangnya juga," jawab Nel dengan nada menggeram.

"OHH, RUPANYAA!" tersentak Ichigo dan Rukia kompak.

"Inoue, kenapa kamu malah kerjasama dengan si vampir putih dari kastil menyeramkan itu?" tanya Rukia setengah marah setengah kesal. Dia gak tega kalau sampai memarahi Orihime yang punya hati lemah lembut itu.

"Inoue! Kenapa kamu tega melakukan ituuu?" Ichigolah yang paling pusing. Masalah orang lain kok dia yang pusing sih!

Tapi...

"Bodooh!" amuk Grimmjow. Hampir saja ia mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi Ulquiorra. Tapi dengan gesitnya Ulquiorra menghindar.

Baru saja ia mundur, dari belakangnya sudah ada Nel yang siap menghajarnya dengan wajan dan spatula yang ia ambil dari tempat peralatan masak. Namun belum saja Nel mau melakukan aksi—adegan kekerasan itu, Pak Shunsui segera menghentikannya.

"Anak gadis yang baik tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu." Pak Shunsui segera menaruh kembali barang-barang yang dipegang Nel ke tempatnya. Serentak suasana jadi hening.

Tapi suasana hening itu dipecahkan oleh suara lemah lembut milik Momo Hinamori yang saat ini sedang terkagum dengan maha karya milik Ulquiorra dan Orihime. "Waah... ini kan kue legendaris itu!" seru Momo.

"Hah?" satu kelas heran.

"Legendaris?" Tatsuki mencoba meyakinkan perkataan Momo.

"Iya. Ini kan kue _double sweet europe_. Kue legendaris dari tanah Switzerland. Menurut artikel yang kubaca, kue itu dibuat oleh sepasang kekasih yang mendirikan sebuah rumah kecil di pegunungan Alpen. Mereka hidup bahagia. Kue yang dibuat dengan sederhana, hanya ada rasa stroberi dan coklat, dibelah dua, bisa disatukan," kata Momo sambil mempraktikan apa yang dikatakannya—menempelkan kedua kue itu sehingga membentuk lingkaran sempurna, "Tapi rasanya lezat luar biasa. Rasa ala resto bintang lima! Bahkan jarang-jarang ada toko kue terkenal di dunia yang menjualnya. Harganya berkisar 3 juta dollar *wah, mahal!* Cuma konglomerat yang bisa beli!"

"Begitukah? Waah... gak cuma pedang yang legendaris. Kue juga ada ya?" ujar Ikkaku.

"Harganya gila! Gak bisa dikurangi ya?" celetuk Renji.

"Keren!" komentar yang lainnya. Mereka jadi terpesona.

Ulquiorra—pemuda jenius itu sebetulnya tidak tahu menahu soal sejarah ataupun seluk beluk kue buatannya itu. Kaget bukan main saat mengetahui kalau _double sweet europe_ adalah kue legendaris. Bahkan kalau dijual, harganya... sangat mahal!

Sementara dengan Orihime, entah kenapa setelah mendengar penjelasan Momo, wajah mulus gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah dan jantungnya dag dig dug lebih keras.

Tiba-tiba, "WAAAH! Kalau begitu bapak beri nilai bagus. Kelompok sepuluh dapat nilai tertinggi dari kelas manapun!" seru Pak Shunsui dengan gaya abnormal (genit tingkat dewa) itu lagi.

Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Nel lagi-lagi hampir kena penyakit jantung gara-gara dikagetin terus. Mereka melongo terus tidak percaya dengan kejadian apa yang terjadi sekarang. Entah itu berkah atau kutukan!

"Oh ya, katanya..." Momo mulai berbicara lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja IchiRuki dan GrimmNel punya firasat super duper _bad_. "Kalau ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang membuat kue itu tanpa diketahui kalau kue itu legendaris, mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia selamanya."

Ohhh! Perkataan ini bisa menjadi mantra, ataupun kutukan bagi para pendengar yang bersangkutan! Ulquiorra dan Orihime terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Sedangkan dua pasang kekasih beda toko itu juga kaget, malah lebih parah.

"TAHAYUL!" seru IchiRuki dan GrimmNel mengguntur.

.

Bruk! Orihime menjatuhkan dirinya di atas _spring bed_ _yellow _miliknya. Perasaan galau, kacau, senang, dan khawatir telah tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Pikirannya, melayang, kusut tak karuan. Kejadian apa yang tadi siang menimpa di kelasnya? Nyatakah itu? Ia jadi lemas.

'_Kalau ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang membuat kue itu tanpa diketahui kalau kue itu legendaris, mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia selamanya.' _Perkataan Momo yang terngiang di kepalanya itu merupakan sumber virus sekaligus racun mematikan untuk otaknya. Nampaknya gadis cantik belia itu tidak akan bisa melupakannya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

Takut dan khawatir. Itulah yang ia pikirkan karena menyangkut kedua sahabatnya. Ichigo dan Rukia sangat membenci ketiga Patissier Sweet International Shop. Ia jadi khawatir kalau kedua sahabatnya menjadi kerepotan demi melindunginya dari Ulquiorra. Dan ia merasa takut, kepada Grimmjow dan Nel. Orihime tahu kedua sahabat Ulquiorra itu sangat tempramen dan ganas, tidak kalah jauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi kan kalau Ichigo dan Rukia sudah jadi sahabatnya dan dikenalnya sejak kecil, namun Grimmjow dan Nel... bicara dekat dengan mereka saja belum. Bahkan mereka tampak membenci dirinya.

Senang. Ini juga yang mengganggu pikiran Orihime. Sejak kapan ia bisa merasa gembira seperti ini? Perasaan berbunga-bunga itu, ia tahu, itu kan perasaan suka atau mungkin... cinta. Tiba-tiba ia ingin bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkinkah aku menyukai Ulquiorra?"

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, dan terlukis sebuah senyuman manis. Ia ingin sekali menjawab 'Ya'

Orihime kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi muncul perasaan bersalah. Ya, ia merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya, Ulquiorra jadi repot malah harus mendapatkan masalah seperti ini. Orihime jadi merasa tidak enak.

Diraihnya alat komunikasi miliknya itu. Dengan perasaan gugup, ragu-ragu dan bimbang, ia mengetik pesan yang akan ia kirimkan ke Ulquiorra.

_Ulquiorra, maafkan aku ya. Karena aku, kamu kerepotan. Malah harus terlibat masalah seperti ini._

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Kalau boleh, kamu tidak usah menjadi guruku lagi. Aku akan berusaha sendiri._

Pesan itu akhirnya masuk ke Hand Phone Ulquiorra yang ditaruh di atas sebuah buku tebal di perpustakaan rumahnya *keren ada perpustakaan segala*, lebih tepat istananya. Tapi nampaknya sang pemilik menghiraukan bunyi ringtone Hand Phone itu. Ia malah sedang serius membaca buku-buku seputar psikologi.

"Ulquiorra, Hand Phonemu berbunyi," kata Aizen—ayah Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk disamping puteranya tercinta sambil menulis-nulis tentang anggaran bisnisnya itu.

Ulquiorra menutup bukunya kemudian meraih alat komunikasinya di atas meja tempat ayahnya sedang bekerja. Dilihatnya layar Hand Phonenya itu, spontan kedua matanya membulat.

Menyadari ekspresi Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi... terkejut seperti itu, Aizen bertanya, "Ada apa? Pesan dari Grimmjow, atau Nel?"

"Bukan," jawan Ulquiorra.

"Ohh, jangan-jangan pacarmu. Siapa dia? Kenalkan pada ayah. Biasanya kamu punya banyak fans perempuan, tapi sampai saat ini kamu malah belum punya pendamping."

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis hitam tebalnya itu. Ia tahu maksud ayahnya itu bercanda. Tapi kalau bercanda soal 'pacar' ya apalah yang menyangkut soal perasaan, apalagi cinta, ia benar-benar tidak suka. Jadi, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah... bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" pinta Ulquiorra.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Aizen.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Baiklah. Hanya hari ini saja. Asalkan jam delapan kamu sudah pulang ke rumah."

Ulquiorra kaget atas pemberian izin untuk keluar pukul tujuh malam ini. Biasanya ia dilarang oleh ayahnya berada di luar rumah dari pukul lima sore sampai pukul enam pagi. Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa Aizen mengizinkannya.

"Ayah, kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat, daripada waktumu habis."

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra ingin mendesak ayahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi karena hanya diberi waktu satu jam ia terpaksa keluar dari rumahnya sebentar. Sebenarnya ia mau kemana sih?

"Anak itu," tiba-tiba Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Tidak pernah jujur pada perasaannya." Aizen sudah bisa menebak putera satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi akan pergi kemana. Ya, pasti ke rumah gadis itu—Orihime. Sebenarnya ia punya watak jahil, terhadap asmara puteranya. Ia juga sering mengamati diam-diam tentang buku yang dibaca puteranya, buku 'cara jitu menyatakan cinta'. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa melihatnya. Apalagi kalau Ulquiorra tidur, ia sering diam-diam mengoprek Hand Phonenya. Yang sering dikunjungi adalah _pesan masuk_. Biasanya pesan yang dianggap gak bermutu dari Grimmjow maupun Nel, bahkan dari dirinya dan saudara-saudara lainnya langsung dihapus. Tapi dari seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue tidak pernah ia hapus. Hmm, pasti ada apa-apanya. "Kalau dia gadis yang kau cintai, aku benar-benar senang."

.

Ting Tong. Baru saja Orihime menyelesaikan PR Matematikanya, tiba-tiba suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ada tamu." Orihime berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri pintu depan. Cklek. Dan... kaget bukan main saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. "U-Ulquiorra..."

"_Onna_, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya ia mau apa?

"U-untuk a-apa?" Aduuh, sudah bisa dibayangkan, gadis itu gemetaran. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena gugup.

"Berkeliling di taman kota, hanya sebentar saja. Kau mau menemaniku, _onna_?"

Sepertinya ada letusan gunung api yang dashyat di pikiran dan hati Orihime. Kaget, senang... ya itulah perasaannya. Ada apa ini? Apa Ulquiorra mengajaknya kencan? Berdua...

"Ke ta-taman kota? Be-berdua..."

"Ya."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjawab tidak."

"I-iya..." jawab Orihime gugup. "Silakan masuk dulu, Ulquiorra. A-aku ganti baju du-lu."

Orihime pun segera pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Sedangkan Ulquiorra duduk di ruang tamu dengan santai. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dengan dia?

Orihime selesai mengganti bajunya dengan dress merah muda yang indah. Girly sekali, tapi rasanya cocok dengan kemeja hitam Ulquiorra. Apalagi ia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Bahkan Ulquiorra pun tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat menatap gadis itu.

'Ia cantik sekali.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"A-ano... ki-kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Orihime yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekali. Ia benar-benar malu harus berpenampilan seperti itu di depan Ulquiorra.

"Ya, ayo." Kata Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya keduanya pergi ke taman kota. Tapi sebenarnya kenapa Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime untuk pergi ke taman kota? Ada apa sih? Jangan-jangan...

.

To Be Continued

.

_Huuuft *ngelap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga. Waduh, maaf sekali ya ngaret niih... tugas numpuk segudang. Menyangkut eksak, tinggal pake rumus, soalnya ribuan. Harus dipelajari lebih dalam lagi._

_Waah, aku bikin kue legendaris gitu gitu amat ya? Tadinya mau ada unsur agar-agar, atau kalau enggak mirip muffin atau pancake. Tapi sukanya sama kue simple. Gak ribet ngebayangin bahan-bahannya._

_Btw, bagaimana nih fic chapter enam ini? Mau lanjut apa tidak? Tugasku lagi numpuk eunkz.._

.

_**Melody**_ : Ulangan Umum segera menanti!

_**Grimmjow**_ : *nyeret Mel* segera selesaikan ficmu yang numpuk!

_**Ichigo**_ : *ikut nyeret* novel juga belum selesai!

_**Ulquiorra**_ : cerpen untuk dikirim ke redaksi majalah mana?

_**Nel**_ : cerita pendek yang diambil dari kisah nyata juga baru setengah

_**Rukia**_ : hey! Ini gimana karya tulis ilmiah? Lanjut apa tidak?

_**Orihime**_ : Mel-chan, lukisan kerajaan di novel belum selesai

_**Melody**_ : *jatuh tersungkur* YA AMPUUN! Bentar lagi ulangan umum tau! Harus fokus sama pelajaran, bukannya sama karangan!

_**All Chara**_ : Tapi pekerjaanmu belum selesai!

_**Melody**_ : Berilah aku istirahat selama seminggu demi menghadapi Ujian Kenaikan Kelas! *melotot*

_**Ichigo**_ : *bisik-bisik* hey, mel-chan lagi sibuk tuh. Apalagi kalo nyangkut pelajaran, dia gampang marah. Gimana nih?

_**Grimmjow**_ : Kita beri izin saja dia. Tapi setelah itu, ayo kita hajar dia karena kita sudah dibuat OOC di ficnya ini. Apalagi aku sering jadi korban dia

_**All Chara **_: SETUJU!

_**Melody **_: Ngomongin apa? *tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Grimmjow*

_**Rukia **_: Eeeh! Sekarang waktunya balas review, Mel-chan!

_**Melody**_ : ohhh iya! Oke langsung saja!

**Natsu Hinagiku **: _Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir di fic Mel. Salam kenal juga ^^_

**Widy Kakitaka** : _haduuuh, beribu terima kasih! Hehe... iya, emang kelas ancur, hahah! Waduh Authornya aja belum kebagian, dihabisin sama teman2 kelasnya UlquiHime. Rakus! Hahah_

**Koizumi Nanaho** : _Koizumi-senpaiii! *teriak toa mode* Wah, diusahain makin kesana makin lebih baik deh! Hehe... wah, sudah sembuh ya, senpai? Aku siiih... kena flu dua minggu, duh sengsara berat! Aduh yang bagian bentak-bentakan itu ya... hhmm, nanti juga hilang, di chapter2 berikutnya. Habisnya kan masih pada berantem. Hehe. Makasih yaa atas bantuan senpai ^^_

**ayano646cweety **: _hola ayano-san! Wah wah iya tuh, semoga cepat jadian, hehe. Iya tuh, GrimmNel ngamuk terus. Ayo kita lempar pake wajan biar pada item *plak*_

**Shaareeva Tu Oderscvanck** : _Shaareeva-san! Makasih yaa sudah hadir di ficku yang aneh ini. Iya deh, ntar dicatat. Tapi yang ada, catatannya yang ilang gara-gara lupa naro. Haha! Wah, gaplok aja si Grimin itu, aku dukung kok *dipelototin Grimmy*. Oke, jangan lupa review lagi yaa, hehe_

**Ara Nara Tika** : _Hai Ara-san! Makasih ya udah mampir ke fic Mel. Ohh, yang Aizen itu ya? Wah, rencananya gak akan dibahas sih. Tapi mungkin kehadiran Aizen di perpustakaan di chap ini cukup, hehe. Oh ya, yang kue chocolate cheese cake itu bisa dipraktekin. Silakan mencoba! ^^ Salam kenal ya!_

_**Nel**_ : Oke para readers. Yang mau menyumbangkan kata-katanya dengan ikhlas dalam rangka mengomentari hasil fic ini kami persilakan. Anda sopan, kami segan *hahahpret*. Oke, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa! Tidak dipungut biaya lho! *ya iyalah*


	7. Together With You

_Semester dua, UKK, bagi rapor, dapat peringkat *sayangnya bukan Cuatro yang kuharapkan*... udah selesai! Oke update si chapter 7 ini! Dan maaf kalo jelek... buntu... pusing... pelupa... apalagi soal romance. Hehehe, keburu blushing di tempat gara-gara ngebayanginnya. :D_

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach __ Tite Kubo_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Cast **__: Di Chapter ini FuLL UlquiHime. Cuma Mel pengen nambahin OC. Yups, namanya San-Soul alias gadis kembar tiga, Echa, Melody *it's me!* dan Lightning ^^ Tapi perannya cuma sebagai peran tambahan_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje, Typo *lebih seringnya sih salah penulisan, maklum amatir!*, DLDR_

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Gugup, malu, dan salah tingkah saat ini begitu dirasakan oleh gadis cantik bernama Orihime Inoue. Semburat merah itu sudah terlalu sering menghiasi pipi mulusnya tanpa ada absen sedikitpun kalau sedang berada di dekat pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Siapa sangka? Ulquiorra—pemuda stoic nan cool itu—mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tepatnya, jalan-jalan berdua saja. Ini kan sama saja dengan yang namanya... kencan! Kencan lebih mirip dengan pacaran. Apalagi pukul tujuh sore, dimana senja berganti menjadi hitam kelam yang ditemani bulan terang dan ribuan bintang yang berkedip di kejauhan. Semakin mirip dengan orang pacaran saja.

Ulquiorra pun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengajak Orihime jalan-jalan. Apa karena pesan singkat yang dikirim Orihime? Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengajaknya jalan-jalan yang sebenarnya telah ia sadari mirip dengan kencan. Apa mungkin ia mencoba... menghibur gadis itu?

'_Aku ini kenapa?_' tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati, sekaligus memaki dirinya dengan apa yang ia perbuat sekarang. Kalau sampai ayahnya tahu, ini akan menjadi momen yang memalukan untuknya. Apalagi kalau sudah terlihat oleh Grimmjow dan Nel. Mungkin ia sudah dibunuh oleh mereka.

Saat ini keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar luas yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada para pegawai yang baru pulang dari kerjanya dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Orihime terus menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel. Dia benar-benar malu. Pikiran-pikiran tentang 'kencan' sudah meracuni akal sehatnya. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi itu tidak berhasil menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Ia pun mencoba untuk melirik ke arah Ulquiorra yang berjalan disampingnya. Tapi ia jadi gugup dan tidak berani menatap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, _onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra yang heran dengan sikap aneh Orihime.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ulquiorra-kun," jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

"Kalau ada sesuatu katakan saja!"

"A-ano..." Orihime sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Ki-kita mau ke-kemana?"

Putra satu-satunya Aizen itu menghela nafas dengan elegan. "Kau akan tahu."

"O-ooh."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di depan gerbang taman kota Karakura. Orihime heran kenapa Ulquiorra mengajaknya ke taman kota.

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba Orihime teringat akan memori pahit dan manis di hari lampau tentang dirinya dan... Ulquiorra di taman kota Karakura yang sangat indah ini. Kenangan yang baru saja tercipta empat hari yang lalu. Disaat dirinya hampir menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, kemudian datanglah Ulquiorra bagai sang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri. Hari itulah awal mereka berkomunikasi dengan dialog.

"Ke-kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku." Ulquiorra berkata dengan datar.

"Ta-tapi, untuk apa Ulquiorra-kun ke sini sore-sore begini?"

"_Refreshing _sebentar."

Alis Orihime bertaut. _Refreshing _katanya? Apa tidak salah? Sore-sore begini? Kalau _refreshing_, itu kan menenangkan diri. Orihime bisa mengerti kalau Ulquiorra ingin menjernihkan pikirannya yang Orihime yakin tentang kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. Dan Orihime mengerti kalau Ulquiorra yang begitu dingin pasti ingin menenangkan diri di tempat yang sepi. Apalagi kalau bukan taman? Kebetulan taman kota Karakura tidak terlalu ramai sore ini.

Tapi... yang membuat Orihime bertanya-tanya adalah... kenapa Ulquiorra mengajak dirinya untuk menemaninya _refreshing_? Itu aneh kan?

"_Re-refreshing_?" Orihime mencoba meyakinkan perkataan Ulquiorra. Siapa tahu pemuda di sampingnya itu sedang melamun jadi asal jawab. Tapi sejak kapan Ulquiorra bisa melamun? Itu jelas tidak mungkin! "Di tempat ini?"

Kebetulan sekali. Orihime melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia jadi merasa... gugup. Habis, taman itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang pacaran. Tuh kan, mereka berdua bener-bener udah seratus persen mirip orang pacaran!

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Wajah Orihime positif langsung memerah. Praktis sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kita pindah saja dari sini."

"Ja-jangan!" Entah kenapa Orihime menolak perkataan Ulquiorra. Mungkin ia sudah merasa nyaman di tempat itu.

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra ingin tersenyum saat melihat tingkah laku Orihime. Apalagi saat mengetahui wajah gadis itu sering dihiasi semburat merah disertai salah tingkah dan kepolosannya. '_Manis,_' pikirnya.

"Kita duduk dulu disini," kata Ulquiorra yang berjalan ke arah kursi taman di wilayah taman yang cukup terbuka dan jauh dari pepohonan. Sore menjelang malam begini bisa sumpek kalau berada di bawah pepohonan, ya kan? Pepohonan malam hari menghirup Oksigen, bukan Karbon Dioksida *lho kok nyamber ke biologi?*

Orihime sih menurut saja.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi taman.

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Hanya ada keheningan disekitar mereka. Orihime mengerti kalau menjernihkan pikiran itu butuh suasana yang hening bagi Ulquiorra. Tapi kalau terus-terusan hening seperti itu rasanya tidak enak.

"Ulquiorra-kun,"Orihime mencoba memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hnn."

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian siang tadi," Orihime menundukkan wajahnya sehingga pemuda di sampingnya tidak bisa melihatnya wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Ulquiorra. Tampaknya ia tidak peduli dan malah tenang-tenang saja.

"Ta-tapi kan, gara-gara aku Grimmjow-kun dan Nel-san jadi marah~" belum Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ulquiorra sudah memotongnya.

"Biarkan saja! Mereka memang begitu."

"Ooh..."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa Ichigo dan Rukia menghukummu?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja... mereka tampaknya kecewa padaku."

Ada jeda keheningan selama beberapa menit. Tapi kemudian Orihime kembali berbicara. Yang pasti ia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang baru saja membuatnya otaknya terus mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang legenda kue yang didengar dari teman kelasnya—Momo.

"Ulquiorra-kun... legenda kue _double sweet europe _itu bohong kan?"

Alis Ulquiorra berkerut. '_Legenda itu!' _batinnya kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin memprotes dengan tegas kalau legenda itu adalah bohong. Baginya yang punya otak cerdas, mana mungkin kehidupan seseorang apalagi cinta ditentukan legenda macam itu! Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa memprotesnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya itu jawaban dari Ulquiorra.

Orihime tahu kalau pemuda yang duduk di samping kanannya tidak ingin membahas soal legenda itu. Jadi ia tidak berbicara lagi.

Wuuush! Angin malam yang sangat dingin itu berhembus dengan lembut ke segala arah dan menyibak untaian senja milik gadis manis yang duduk di samping pemuda tampan bermimik stoic itu. Angin itu pun berhasil menyentuh kulit mulus Orihime dan merangsang syaraf perasa dingin di kulit jangatnya sehingga gadis itu mulai merasa kedinginan.

Oh tidak! Orihime lupa membawa jaketnya. Apalagi saat ini ia hanya menggunakan dress selutut dan lengan pendek. Jadi ia hanya bisa melingkarkan tangan di depan dadanya. Masing-masing telapak tangannya mencengkram lengan kanan-kirinya agar ia merasa sedikit hangat.

Ulquiorra yang menyadari gadis di sampingnya kedinginan mulai merasa kasihan. Tiba-tiba mulai muncul niat dalam dirinya... untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Kau kendinginan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Y-ya," jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra mendekat ke arah Orihime yang kedinginan. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena lupa memakai jaket, juga karena kebodohannya mengajak Orihime menemaninya di malam ini dimana udaranya sangat dingin. Apalagi dia lupa mengingatkan Orihime untuk membawa jaket mengingat gadis itu hanya memakai dress selutut dan berlengan pendek.

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra tidak mau melakukannya, apalagi sampai digolongkan agresif. Tapi karena tidak ingin melihat gadis yang berada di sampingnya kedinginan jadi... ia terpaksa membawa Orihime ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Ulquiorra menjaga gadis itu dari ganasnya angin malam yang berhembus, ia melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk. Membaginya sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

Orihime terbelalak kaget. Ulquiorra memeluknya? Yang benar saja!

"U-Ulquiorra-kun." Sudah tidak perlu dipastikan lagi. Wajah Orihime kali ini sudah panas dan warnanya pun sudah semerah tomat.

"Maaf aku lupa kalau udara di tempat ini begitu dingin," kata Ulquiorra.

"Ta-tapi Ulquiorra-kun..." Orihime mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi Ulquiorra malah mengeratkannya.

"Kau kedinginan. Nanti sakit."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau mau sakit karena kubiarkan kedinginan?"

"Ta-tapi disini banyak orang..."

"Jangan khawatir! Mereka tidak akan peduli," kata Ulquiorra sambil mengelus rambut panjang Orihime seolah menyisirnya secara perlahan. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud menenangkan Orihime. Tapi hal itu membuat gadis cantik jelita yang berada di dalam pelukannya berdebar.

Orihime tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang dan pasti Ulquiorra bisa mendengar suara jantungnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, pikirannya sudah tak karuan bahkan seperti ada suara gunung meletus di otaknya sekarang. Tapi... ia merasa hangat. Pelukan hangat itu membuatnya nyaman dan tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

"_Onna_, aku ingin bertanya."

"Te-tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengirim pesan seperti itu tadi sore?"

Orihime kaget. Waduh, ia harus menjawab apa? Sebenarnya saat itu ia sedang merasa bersalah. "I-itu..."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Orihime membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ulquiorra. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak berani berbicara sepatah katapun. Tangan kirinya menarik kemeja hitam pemuda bermata emerald itu, menandakan bahwa gadis itu takut dan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Tapi diam-diam Orihime merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Orihime.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkanku?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil mengelus lembut untaian senja gadis bermata abu yang berada dipelukannya.

Orihime hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Orihime..." panggil Ulquiorra lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Orihime dengan namanya.

Mata Orihime membulat saat mendengar Ulquiorra memanggil namanya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi! Aku jadi khawatir," pinta Ulquiorra.

Apa ini? Ulquiorra khawatir? Dan yang membuatnya khawatir adalah pesan yang ia kirimkan padanya tadi sore. Tapi kenapa Ulquiorra bisa khawatir oleh hal seperti itu?

Orihime melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu lalu menatap wajah tampan pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya. Emerald bertemu abu-abu. Seolah saling menyelami maknanya masing-masing.

"Jangan bersedih lagi! Aku tidak suka," kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah sendu.

Orihime tersenyum. Seketika perasaannya menjadi senang. Kabut ketidaktenangan atas rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya kini telah pudar. Berganti dengan kesejukan dan ketenangan jiwa yang membuatnya rileks.

'_Senyum itu... membuatku tenang,_' ujar Ulquiorra di dalam hatinya. Ia paling menyukai Orihime yang sedang tersenyum. Dan kali ini Orihime tertawa kecil. Suaranya yang sangat enak didengar itu membuat Ulquiorra merasa senang.

.

Masih di tempat bagian taman kota Karakura, tiga gadis kembar yang ribut sepanjang jalan menarik perhatian para pengunjung di sana.

"Aku mau main kembang api," kata suara kekanakan gadis berkepang dua dan bermata biru langit.

"Ini bukan tahun baru, bodoh," ledek suara bernada kasar seorang gadis berikat satu dan bermata oranye.

"Mel-chan selalu begitu," kata sebuah suara yang lembut. Itu suara gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat.

"Hey, biarin. Suka-suka aku!" bantah Melody, gadis tempramental yang periang dan galak.

"Jangan bertindak memalukan seperti itu!" tegas Lightning, si cuek dan kasar.

"Jangan berantem terus dong, Mel-chan, Lili!" pinta Echa, si gadis lemah lembut yang benci pertengkaran kedua saudarinya.

"Lagian ngapain beli kembang api sebanyak itu? Sudah kubilang ini bukan tahun baru," gerutu Lightning yang akrab disapa Lili.

"Aku bilang suka-suka aku. Aku kan datang ke sini buat main," protes Melody.

"Dasar bocah!"

"Macan gunung!"

"Bocah tengil!"

"Bau!"

"_Bakana!_"

"Su-sudah. Kalian ini jangan berantem terus kayak anak kecil!" Echa menghentikan keributan dua saudarinya itu.

Kedua kembar tukang adu mulut itu menyerah.

"Aku mau main lempar bola," kata Melody sambil mengeluarkan bola baseball dari tasnya.

"Aduh, Mel-chan! Kamu kayak anak kecil saja bawa mainan ke mana-mana," ujar Echa.

"Dia memang bocah," ledek Lili.

"Berisik! Daripada kamu bawa senjata dan teknologi aneh di saku bajumu. Emangnya Power Rangers," balas Melody.

Melody berlari ke wilayah taman terbuka. Ketika merasa dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari hadapan Echa dan Lili, ia berteriak, "ayo tangkap bola ini! Kalian melawan aku seorang."

"Aku benci permainan ini," komentar Lili.

"Tak apa, Lili. Mel-chan kan ingin bergembira sekarang sebelum pamannya berangkat ke luar negeri," ujar Echa.

"Ya sudah." Lightning—gadis berwatak angkuh—berdiri dengan santai. "Lempar bolanya kemari!"

Melody menyeringai lebar. "Oke, terima seranganku Nyonya Macan! Haa!" Ia melempar bola baseball ke arah Lili. Ya, karena memang awalnya tidak punya niat main baseball, jadi tidak ada tongkat. Akhirnya permainan ini hanya lempar-tangkap dengan tangan kosong saja.

Lili menangkap bola itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia masih dalam keadaan berdiri santai seperti tadi. Ia melempar bola itu ke atas kemudian menangkisnya dengan satu tangan sehingga terlempar ke arah Melody. Melody dengan lincahnya melompat ke atas kemudian melakukan _smash_ ke arah Echa.

Echa yang memang tak pandai berolah raga menangkap bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan ia hampir terjatuh. Dilemparkannya lagi bola itu ke arah Melody. Tapi lemparannya kurang kuat karena tenaganya lemah. Akhirnya Melody harus berlari maju dulu untuk menangkap bola itu.

"Kurang jauh, Cha," komentar Melody.

"Maaf, Mel-chan. Nafasku sudah tidak kuat," kata Echa yang nafasnya terengah-engah. Sebagai penderita penyakit paru-paru, ia tidak bisa berolah raga ekstrim.

"Kalau begitu kamu istirahat dulu deh. Biar aku lawan Lili sendiri."

"Baiklah."

"Oke, kita tanding berdua nih!" Melody kembali menyeringai ke arah Lili yang masih berdiri tanpa ekspresi. "Haa!" ia melempar bola itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Lagi-lagi Lili menangkap bola dengan satu tangannya. Dan hal itu terus berulang.

"Kamu gak asyik! Gak bergerak selangkahpun dari tempat," komentar Melody.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Lili datar.

"Aku akan buat kamu bergerak. Haa!" Melody melempar bola itu ke arah yang tidak dijangkau Lili.

Alis Lili bertaut. Akhirnya ia bergerak dari tempatnya untuk menangkap bola itu.

.

Pangeran bulan dan Putri matahari itu masih berbincang-bincang dengan akrab di kursi taman, di bawah terangnya bulan sang dewi malam yang menggantung di mega hitam kelam. Tapi Orihime lah yang paling sering bicara. Ia curhat berbagai macam pengalamannya dan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Ulquiorra hanya diam mendengarkan.

Karena Orihime lelah bercerita panjang lebar, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya segala hal pada Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra-kun, hal apa yang kamu sukai?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak banyak. Tapi aku suka membaca," jawab Ulquiorra. "Kau sendiri?"

"A-aku suka memasak," jawab Orihime gugup.

Ada jeda keheningan dalam beberapa menit. Sampai Orihime kembali memecahkan keheningan itu. "Ulquiorra-kun, kau bersahabat dengan Grimmjow-kun dan Nel-san dari kecil ya?"

"Ya."

"Oh ya, apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Aku suka yakiniku, dan beberapa masakan Eropa dan Asia lainnya."

"Kamu tidak suka kue?"

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

Orihime cemberut seketika. Jadi selama ini ia diajari membuat kue oleh Ulquiorra yang sama sekali tidak menyukai kue. Padahal kalau Ulquiorra suka kue, ia bisa membuat kue bersama Ulquiorra dengan semangat.

"Kecuali kue tertentu," kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Eeh. Ku-kue apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Itu... maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Lho? Kenapa Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Pasti itu sangat rahasia. Tapi Orihime betul-betul penasaran. Tidakkah pemuda stoic itu mau berbagi sedikit cerita tentangnya? Karena rasanya tidak adil kalau sejak tadi hanya Orihime terus yang bercerita.

"Ulquiorra-kun, bolehkah aku mendengar cerita tentangmu?" Orihime meminta.

"Untuk apa?"

"I-itu, ka-karena..." Orihime terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum membukanya ia berkata, "Tidak ada yang menarik tentangku." Orihime bingung. Pemuda pucat itu kemudian menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini ia berkata dengan hangat, "Mulai sekarang kau jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Panggil aku Ulquiorra!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipi Orihime. Oh tidak! Ulquiorra melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jalan kaki lima yang tidak jauh dari wilayah taman terbuka.

"Orihime..."panggil Ulquiorra.

Belum Orihime menyahut, sebuah bola baseball melesat secepat kilat dan menghantam kepala Orihime dengan keras. Duagh! Orihime langsung jatuh pingsan. Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget. Segera ia mendekap gadis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya—melihat siapa pelaku yang melempar bola itu.

Tiba-tiba, "Waaah, maafkan aku kak," kata Melody sambil berlari ke arah Ulquiorra dan Orihime sekaligus mengambil bolanya.

Ulquiorra yang sudah mengetahui pelaku seolah mengabaikan sang pelaku. Ia malah memperhatikan keadaan Orihime. Ia sangat khawatir pada gadis itu.

"Aduuh! Melody bodoh! Teganya kamu salah lempar sampai bikin pacar kakak ini pingsan," Melody menjerit histeris dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kakaak, maafkan kebodohanku ini! Aku benar-benar gak sengaja juga gak tau kalau di tempat ini ada kakak sama pacar kakak. Kakak boleh minta rugi ke aku."

Ulquiorra menatap tajam ke arah perempuan yang saat ini sedang meminta maaf padanya. Ohh... mata itu... mata pembunuh. Sekali lihat Melody bisa membaca kalau di dalam mata emerald itu tersirat amarah dan keinginan untuk balas dendam. Kiamat sudah bagimu Melody!

Seketika datang Echa dan Lightning. Mereka berdua terbelalak kaget saat melihat ada seorang perempuan yang pingsan dengan luka di dahinya.

"Jadi, kau salah lempar lagi?" kata Lili.

"Lili, aku gak tau harus bagaimana nih. Waah, kak hukum aku deh kak! Tak apa. Mau aku ditendang, ditonjok, digantung, dicincang, dipotong, terserah kakak." Melody bersujud di hadapan Ulquiorra yang masih memperlihatkan mata menyeramkannya.

"Mel-chan, jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar Echa. "Ano... kalau kakak berkenan, aku akan mengobatinya."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Ulquiorra datar.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Dia bisa mengobati. Lebih baik biarkan kekasihmu itu diobati oleh saudariku. Dan kau boleh mengurusi si bodoh ini," kata Lightning.

"Benar kau bisa mengobatinya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ya. Aku akan berusaha," jawab Echa tersenyum.

"Dan kau, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi setelah ini, pergilah dari hadapanku!" ujar Ulquiorra pada Melody.

"Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih kak! Ya, aku akan pergi dari sini supaya tidak mengganggu kakak lagi," kata Melody gembira.

Echa mengambil beberapa helai kapas dari tas kecilnya. Ia membersihkan darah segar yang mengucur di dahi Orihime. Setelah darah itu tidak muncul kembali, kali ini Echa meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Orihime. Ia mulai menerapinya dengan tenaga dalam yang ia olah dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menyalurkan tenaganya yang berupa hawa panas ke dahi Orihime agar gadis itu sembuh dan bisa sadar kembali.

"Mmh..." Orihime mulai merintih pelan. Gadis itu rupanya sudah sadar, walau masih lemah.

"Dia sudah sadar," kata Echa yang melepaskan telapak tangannya dari dahi Orihime.

Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget. '_Dia bisa menyembuhkan orang,' _batinnya. Dihampirinya Orihime kemudian ia membelai gadis itu dengan lembut juga penuh kasih sayang. Ia benar-benar seperti pemuda tampan dan elegan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya. "Orihime..."

Perlahan Orihime membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat bukan jalan kaki lima yang ia tatap tadi. Tapi... wajah Ulquiorra yang begitu dekat dengannya. Rasa pusing yang ia rasakan tadi lenyap entah kemana, berganti menjadi perasaan gugup bercampur dengan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat. Oh tidak, rasanya Orihime ingin meledak sekarang!

"U-Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime menjauh dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Melody dan Echa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Orihime. Lagi-lagi Orihime kaget. Lho? Kenapa ada perempuan kembar tiga di dekatnya?

"Aduh kak. Maaf ya tadi bola lemparanku mengenai kakak," kata Melody.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku Melody. Yang di samping kakak—yang sudah menyembuhkan kakak tadi itu Echa. Dan yang di sampingku ini Lili. Kami kembar," jawab Melody.

"Me-menyembuhkan," tersentak Orihime tidak mengerti.

"Tadi kakak pingsan gara-gara kena bola. Hehe, aku ngelempar bola pake setengah tenaga Hercules kak. Jadi kakak pingsan deh. Untung ada Echa. Dia nyembuhin kakak," kata Melody dengan tampang watados (baca : wajah tanpa dosa).

"Oh, terima kasih ya," kata Orihime pada Echa. Echa hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lihat mereka berdua ada perkembangan yang baik," kata Melody.

Ulquiorra mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ehehe. Aku bisa melihat nasib orang lain. Dan aku lihat, kalian sedang dalam perkembangan yang baik," kata Melody nyengir lebar.

"Perkembangan?" tersentak Orihime.

"Maksudnya... Pedekate. Hehehe."

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba mendengus kesal. Sedangkah Orihime _blushing_ disertai salah tingkah.

"Yang aku lihat..." Lili mulai berbicara. "Mungkin kalian akan berbahagia."

"E-eh." Orihime tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Lili. Begitupun Ulquiorra.

"Dan Lili itu bisa melihat masa depan. Anggap saja dia peramal. Tapi apa yang dikatakan selalu benar kok," kata Melody.

"Mencapai kebahagiaan, maka harus ada tebing tantangan maupun cobaan yang harus dihadapi. Kalian akan menghadapi tebing raksasa itu sendiri. Cobalah untuk tidak terjatuh. Walau tertatih, apabila keinginan hati kuat, kalian bisa menghancurkan tebing itu menuju kebahagiaan," ujar Lili.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Waah, kakak cermati saja perkataannya tadi. Dia malas mengulang," kata Melody.

"Baiklah sudah selesai. Kita pulang," ujar Lili datar.

"Eeh, aku belum main kembang api!" protes Melody.

"Kak, kami permisi dulu. Maaf ya kalau kami mengganggu." Echa berpamitan pada Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Orihime menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

"_Okay, Good bye. See you later. Nice to meet you both!" _kata Melody sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti oleh dua saudarinya.

"_Nice to meet you too (dibaca pake logat orang jepang)," _balas Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya diam saja.

Melody mengernyit. "Apaan tuh? Aku gak ngerti."

"Dia bilang '_Nice to meet you too'. _Wajar kalau kurang jelas. Lidah orang jepang begitu," ujar Lili.

Akhirnya ketiga saudari kembar itu sudah hilang dari pandangan Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Tinggalah mereka berdua di taman itu.

"A-ano... Ulquiorra..." Orihime membuka pembicaraan. "Tadi aku benar-benar pingsan ya?"

"Ya. Gadis itu yang mengobatimu."

"Hah? Gadis yang mana?" tanya Orihime. Ia bingung karena wajah ketiga gadis tadi kembar.

"Yang rambutnya terurai."

"Ooh. Oh ya, tadi gadis satunya yang bernama Lili bilang sesuatu. Apa Ulquiorra mengerti apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan."

"I-iya."

Hand Phone Ulquiorra berdering. Segera pemuda pucat itu mengambil alat komunikasi miliknya dari saku celananya. Dan... ada pesan masuk dari ayahnya. Kedua permata emerald itu membulat.

_Mau sampai kapan kamu berduaan dengan pacarmu?_

'_Kenapa ayah bisa tahu kalau aku bersama seorang gadis?' _tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati. Belum ia membalas pesan itu, satu pesan lagi sudah masuk ke _inbox_nya.

_Cepat pulang! Sudah jam hampir jam delapan_

'_Sial! Aku lupa,' _batin Ulquiorra. Gara-gara asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Orihime, ia jadi lupa soal janjinya untuk pulang jam delapan. Seorang Ulquiorra adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat penurut dan patuh terhadap peraturan yang dibuat ayahnya. Walau terkadang ia mengingkari peraturan yang menurutnya tidak jelas.

"Orihime, kita pulang." Ulquiorra berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eeh, sudah mau pulang." Orihime kaget.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ta-tapi apa tidak akan merepotkanmu, Ulquiorra?"

"Tak apa. Ayo! Tidak baik seorang gadis sepertimu ada di luar rumah di malam hari."

Orihime berdiri dari duduknya. Ya, saatnya pulang. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak kecewa kalau waktu yang dilaluinya bersama guru privat memasaknya itu terbilang sangat sebentar. Jujur... kalau saja ada jeda pemberhentian waktu yang lama, ia yang hatinya sudah dipenuhi perasaan berbunga-bunga serta otak yang dipenuhi tentang pemuda stoik itu akan merasa sangat gembira dan nyaman. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta?

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra yang menyadari tingkah aneh Orihime di sampingnya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

Karena Orihime tidak melihat tanah tempat ia berpijak, kaki kanannya yang hendak melangkah rupanya berpijak ke tempat yang salah. Ya, tangga. Bukankah kalau menuruni tangga itu pandangan harus fokus pada anak tangga dan hati-hati? Karena salah berpijak yang menyebabkan tubuh tidak seimbang, Orihime pun terjatuh.

Akan tetapi sepasang tangan kokoh menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke tangga. Kalau saja tidak ada yang menolongnya, Orihime pasti sudah berguling-guling di tangga. Dan itu pasti akan sangat sakit sekali.

Ulquiorra-lah yang menolongnya. Ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi, disertai kedua wajah mereka yang saling bertemu. Sepasang emerald dan abu-abu itu pun kini saling bertatapan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah langit di atas taman kota Karakura, puluhan kembang api meluncur secepat kilat dan meledak di angkasa secara bersamaan. Fenomena yang mengundang perhatian seluruh pengunjung.

Rupanya, ketiga gadis kembar itulah yang sedang bermain kembang api.

"Kali ini aku ingin nembak kembang api yang polanya hati," ujar Melody sambil meletakkan tabung besar yang sudah diberi api di atas tanah. "Sebagai bayaran dariku kepada kakak yang kena lemparan bolaku tadi."

"Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Lili yang sedang memegang tabung besar yang mengeluarkan percikan api serta tembakan api berbentuk bunga di angkasa.

"Maksud?"

"Kembang api sebagai bayaran kakak tadi?"

"Hehehe. Itu sih cuma aku yang ngerti. Habis, apa kalian gak lihat? Mereka itu pasangan serasi lho!"

"Ya juga sih. Mereka kelihatan serasi," kata Echa sambil membereskan tabung kembang api.

"Kalau begitu, aku persembahkan ini untuk mereka..." ujar Melody merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan tabung yang siap memuntahkan milyaran partikel api ke angkasa.

Sebelum kembang api itu melesat ke angkasa... di tempat Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Sepasang emerald yang indah itu masih menatap sepasang permata abu-abu yang penuh kepolosan. Dua insan itu masih berdiri dengan posisi yang tadi—Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime.

Bukan Orihime si gadis senja yang sederhana di mata Ulquiorra, tapi kali ini gadis itu bagai putri ataupun dewi yang sangat cantik. Tiba-tiba ada gejolak perasaan dalam diri Ulquiorra dan memaksa pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah sama sekali ia lakukan.

Lalu apa arti ia mengajak Orihime ke taman ini hanya berdua?

Apa arti kata'khawatir' yang ia katakan pada Orihime tadi?

Apa arti sebuah pelukan hangat dan belaian lembut yang diberikannya kepada gadis itu?

Apa arti 'perhatian' yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada gadis itu?

Bukankah itu berarti...

Ia mencintai gadis itu.

Karena sosok Orihime yang begitu cantik terpantul jelas ke dalam retina Ulquiorra, dengan dorongan hatinya yang bergejolak, ingin menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada gadis itu... seketika Ulquiorra mencium lembut Orihime yang masih berada di pelukannya.

PYAAR! Kembang api berbentuk hati meledak di langit hitam nan gelap itu. Cahayanya terang benderang menerangi langit yang berkuasa di atas taman kota terindah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas menyatunya perasaan pangeran bulan dan putri matahari.

Bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa seolah tersangkut di mega hitam yang luas, serta bulan yang menggantung di langit dan juga desiran angin malam yang dingin seolah memberi selamat kepada mereka.

Orihime terbelalak kaget. Ulquiorra menciumnya? Apakah ini mimpi?

Ulquiorra menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Orihime yang kali ini warnanya sudah setara dengan kepiting rebus.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun. Ini rahasia kita," kata Ulquiorra tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Orihime Inoue."

Deg! Debaran jantung Orihime sudah tidak karuan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra. Rupanya... perasaannya terbalas. Ya, sungguh bahagianya Orihime. "A-aku juga menyukaimu, Ulquiorra." Orihime menangis.

Ulquiorra memeluk gadis itu dan membelainya dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya, ia pun memiliki seorang kekasih.

.

Di kejauhan, dua pasang mata misterius sejak tadi memperhatikan Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Wah, Ulquiorra punya pacar baru ya," kata suara berat laki-laki.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, dia tidak sendiri lagi," ujar suara perempuan.

"Kau yakin cinta pertamanya akan bertahan lama?"

"Mungkin saja."

.

To Be Continued

.

_... *melong* == *lesu* *bangkit lagi*... well, sudah selesai nih chapter 7. Wah, inilah chapter teraneh yang pernah kubuat. Karena ada OC yang keliatan abal dan gaje amet. Hehe... *salam damai* juga aku udah buntu deh pas ngarangnya. Maklumi ya, coz lagi sibuk nulis novel. Hiks hiks... otaknya dunia fantasi sana semua._

_Oh ya, untuk chapter depan... mmm, kira-kira hari valentine mau chapter depan atau depannya lagi? Aku lagi bingung nih... minta pendapatnya ya ^^ See you the next chapter =)_

.

_**Melody**_ : *larak lirik* Gak ada orang. Mana para chara ya? Padahal ada yang ingin aku peluk, gablog, dan ngasih sesuatu. Mmm, gak ada siapa-siapa, ya sudahlah aku bales review saja.

**Koizumi Nanaho** : _haiii *keceplosan mau nyebut senpai*... koizumi-san! *manggilnya apa nih? Aku bingung* Hehe... :D waduh, padahal tak apa kusebut senpai. Soalnya hanyalah dirimu yang ngajarin aku cara menulis sampai sejauh ini (walau masih banyak yang salah) *duuh jadi malu*. Novel... mm, ada deh! Sekarang lagi diedit lagi. Gara-gara banyak salah penulisan. Maklum nulisnya waktu SD, hahah. Baru sekarang aku terusin. Wah kalo majalah sih mau ngirim biar dapet pendidikan menulis cerita. Emdash? Oo, tidak bosan! Justru aku butuh banget. Aku bingung soal penggunaan emdash. Mungkin gara-gara faktor amnesia-ceroboh-kepikunan aku. Hehe. Juga jarang dilihat-lihat lagi kalo mau di publish. :D_

**Shaareva Tu Oderscvanck** : _hai jugaa *lambai tangan lebih gaje* hehe. Diforsir, bukan dirforsir. :D waah, sekarang sudah liburan nih. Tapi tetap sibuk sih, hehe. Ya deh, Mel bakal membagi waktu. Semoga fic ini tamat yaa! :D_

**Ara Nara Tika** _: Hola Ara-san! ^^ Wah, kok fb-an mulu sihh? Hehe. *sama aja sih kayak aku* Betul tuh gak setuju Grimmjow ganteng *dijambak Grimmy*! Ganteng siapa? Ulquiorra-kun *si emospada malu-malu*. Bakpao? Telpon dulu gih sepasang kekasih China itu *dipelototin GgioSoi* hahaha... Toushirou, mm, mungkin chapter selanjutnya, hehe_

**Natsu Hinagiku **_: Arigatou Gozaimasu Natsu-san yang telah mengunjungi fic ku. Hehe. Kocakkah? Menurutku mereka nyebelin ==" hehehe..._

**Widy Kakitaka**_ : Widy yang manis, cantik, baik hati serta rajin menabung *jangan terbang yaa! hehe* Haha, gantengan Grimmy apa Ulqui tuh? Haha. Well, aku gak terlalu ketar ketir lagi nih nulis adegan kissing. Tapi pengennya lebih dramatis lagi. Tapi baru pemula, kayaknya belum bisa. Hahah_

_**Melody**_ : Oke oke. Aku sudah balas review! *tiba-tiba nyium bau kue* Rupanyaa... mereka ada di dapur ya? Dasaaaar *ngibrit ke dapur*

_**Di dapur...**_

_**Grimmjow**_ : Udah jadi belooom?

_**Ichigo**_ : Bentaaar! Gue lagi masukin garamnya nih

_**Rukia**_ : Oh ya, Inoue. Kamu kan pintar bikin kue segala rasa. Menurutmu kue ini enaknya dikasih apa ya?

_**Orihime**_ : Ohh, kue coklat ya? Lebih baik pakai garamnya 3 sendok, gulanya satu sendok, pake merica, pake bubuk cabe biar agak pedas, terus pake keju tapi dibakar dulu *emang bisa?*

_**Ulquiorra **_: *_sweatdrop_ di pojok dapur*

_**Nel**_ : Waah, kamu benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan sekarang

_**Orihime**_ : Ta-tapi kenapa kalian bikin kue itu?

_**Rukia**_ : Huhu, ada deeh... yang pasti buat Author kita tercinta

_**Ulquiorra**_ : Aku bersumpah kalian berempat akan dapat masalah besar

_**Melody**_ : WOOOOY! *datang menggebrak pintu*

_**All**_ : MELODY!

_**Melody**_ : Ngapain lu lu disini? *melototin satu persatu* Pasti bikin kue

_**Nel**_ : Te-tepat sekali *maksain senyum* Kami bikin kue spesial buat kamu Melody

_**Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia**_ : Happy Birthday Melody-chan!

_**Melody**_ : Gue sekarang gak ultah tau!

_**Nel**_ : Cobain kuenya deeh!

_**Melody**_ : *karena lagi lapar, jadi dicoba saja* Oeeeeeek! KUE APAAN NIH!

_**Lightning**_ : Kau dikerjain lagi ya, bodoh *datang dari pintu*

_**Echa**_ : Mel-chan, ini minum *ngasih es buah kesukaan Melody*

_**Grimmjow**_ : Ke-kenapa mukamu jadi ada tiga begini?

_**Ichigo**_ : I-itu kembaranmu Melody?

_**Nel **_: Lho? Kok aku gak tau ya

_**Melody**_ : Woy Lili! Bukannya bantuin gue yang hampir keracunan ini! Lu malah nonton

_**Lightning **_: Aku tidak peduli. Kamu sih yang terlalu bodoh

_**Melody**_ : ARRGGH! NYEBELIIIIN!

_**Echa**_ : Hihi, jangan lupa review fic Mel-chan ya semuanya! _She always needs your support!_ _And no flame please! _^^


	8. Before the Battle

_Hola, kembali bersama Melody! By the way, I have forgotten something! Ya, chapter-chapter yang lalu itu gak ngebahas soal toko kuenya kan? Dan entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan ceritanya makin ngelantur kemana-mana. Mulai bikin premis plus sinopsis yang jelas deh, dan akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar. Okay, sekarang saatnya serius soal pertandingan di chapter delapan ini. Selamat membaca Readers!_

.

.

_**Title**__ : Angel Cake_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach __punya om__ Tite Kubo, dan Mel pinjam charanya_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Cast **__: Fokus kembali pada UlquiHime, GrimmNel, dan IchiRuki. But I will add Tia Harribel and Coyote Starrk here!_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, AU, Gaje, Gomen kalo ada Typo, DLDR_

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Hari terakhir—hari yang penuh kesibukan bagi para Patissier Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop. Hampir saja mereka melupakan satu hal yang amat penting, hal yang sudah mereka janjikan. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan menantang memasak untuk membuktikan kue toko mana yang paling enak. Dan itu berarti, di mata mereka yang kalah adalah pecundang. Dan mereka sama-sama tidak mau jadi pecundang.

Keributan dua toko ini yang membuat acara bernama '**Cake War**' rupanya menjadi _hot topic_ pembicaraan umat manusia di seluruh kota Karakura. Bahkan sudah memasuki dunia pertelevisian, yang berarti pertandingan Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop akan ditayangkan _live_ di Jepang. Dan karena Aizen beserta Byakuya mengetahui pertandingan tersebut, maka atas permintaan mereka, Cake War akan ditayangkan _live_ di beberapa wilayah benua Asia dan Eropa.

Patissier dua toko yang akan bertanding itu mengetahui hal tersebut. Rukia sebagai adik dari Byakuya memproklamirkan protesnya dan menuntut untuk membatalkan tayangan _live_ di Asia yang mencakup Korea, China, Hongkong, dan negara-negara ASEAN. Sedangkan Ulquiorra berusaha keras membujuk ayahnya untuk membatalkan tayangan pertandingan tersebut di Eropa yang mencakup Spanyol, Prancis, Italia, Jerman dan Inggris.

Tapi protesnya... DITOLAK!

Rukia hampir stress, bahkan maunya mati saja. Orihime usaha mati-matian untuk menyemangati sahabatnya itu. Tapi gak berhasil karena jurusnya kurang jitu. Untung Ichigo segera mengobatinya dengan jurus-jurus cintanya, yang ujungnya ampuh mengobati frustasi dan niat bunuh diri Rukia.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra, dia nyerah, dia ikhlas, dia tawakal, dia sabar, dia gak peduli, tapi marah *lho?*. Meski sudah dibujuk berkali-kali dan ngasih alasan-alasan pintarnya, tetap gak mempan! Aizen tetap gak ketipu. Dan ujungnya Grimmjow dan Nel yang protes menghadap Aizen. Tapi sama saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

Karena tragedi ini, para Patissier berniat untuk membatalkan pertandingan tersebut.

Tapi, gara-gara naluri cowok yang ambisius, gak mau kalah, harus maju sampai titik darah penghabisan, Grimmjow dan Ichigo tetap nolak kalau pertandingan itu dibatalkan.

Dan juga...

"Beritanya sudah meluas ke mancanegara. Masa mau dibatalkan?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Yah, kalian payah. Padahal kan bisa nunjukin kue-kue hebat buatan kalian," kata Ggio.

"Kalian bisa jadi artis terkenal di TV," kata Renji.

"Dapet duit pula nanti. Tajir deeh," kata Ikkaku.

"Kalau mundur, kalian pecundang!" ujar Nnoitra.

Bahkan Szayel Aporro Granz—siswa tukang bereksperimen yang juga pandai jadi Host karena mengikuti jejak orangtuanya—diundang oleh stasiun TV terkenal di Jepang untuk jadi Host dalam acara Cake War. Cowok serba _pink_ itu menolak kalau acaranya dibatalkan dan bersumpah akan marah dalam jangka waktu panjang. Alasannya dia pengen eksis di TV plus dapat duit buat bikin lab baru.

Maka...

"Kalau begitu kita harus bangkit!" ujar Rukia dan Nel bersamaan di toko masing-masing. Mereka telah menyalakan api semangat di dalam dada mereka.

"Oke!" Ichigo dan Grimmjow pun ikut semangat.

Sementara Ulquiorra dan Orihime hanya bisa pasrah. Melawan orang tempramental seperti mereka berempat! Oh _please_, memangnya mau cari masalah!

.

Di toko Angel Cake...

"Oke. Kita diskusi sekarang. Kita harus bikin persiapan. Aku dan Nel sudah buat persetujuan. Kita akan bertanding besok jam 10 pagi di taman kota Karakura. Karena bertepatan dengan hari Valentine, maka tema kuenya adalah kue Valentine!" kata Rukia.

Orihime kaget. Valentine? Ya ampun! Ia sampai lupa kalau besok adalah hari Valentine. Pantas toko-toko yang ia lewati saat berangkat sekolah banyak menjual coklat. Dan bodohnya lagi, sudah tahu toko-toko memasang poster bertuliskan Valentine dengan Font Extra Jumbo, ia malah tidak baca dan menghiraukannya. Entah apa yang hinggap di otaknya saat itu. Tapi bisa ditebak, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda stoik yang saat ini menjadi pacarnya.

"Ki-kita bertanding di hari Valentine?" tersentak Orihime.

"Iya. Lho? Masa kamu tidak tahu, Inoue? Kan kita memang akan bertanding tanggal 14 Februari di hari Valentine," kata Rukia.

Duh. Gara-gara selalu ingin menghindarkan diri dari pertengkaran, Orihime sampai tidak mau lihat kalender dan _update _berita. Yang ada dia sibuk bikin kue di rumah sampai mahir membuat kue.

Orihime mencari alasan. "A-ano, a-aku... lupa."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa lupa?"

"Ehehe. A-aku banyak kerjaan di rumah sih. Ja-jadi jarang lihat kalender."

"Ooh, begitu ya," ujar Rukia paham. "Kalau begitu ayo kita fokus. Temanya Valentine nih!"

"Aku pikir kuenya tidak jauh dari coklat," kata Ichigo.

"Gak unik dong kalo coklat. Kesannya pasti bosan," bantah Rukia.

"Kalo gitu coklatnya diunikin. Susah amet sih!"

"Diunikin juga kan harus mikir dulu! Emang gampang bikin kue unik tuh? Harus kreatif tau!"

"Karena itu cepat pikirin dari sekarang!"

"Kenapa aku yang disuruh mikir? Kamu juga harus."

Orihime pusing melihat perdebatan Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi, triing! Tiba-tiba dia punya ide yang entah didapat dari mana. "Mmm, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, bagaimana kalau kuenya... bernuansa coklat tapi diberi mint supaya menyejukkan mulut dan diberi rasa stroberi, vanila atau mocca. Lalu kita beri krim, susu dan sedikit keju. Kalau boleh, kita tambahkan sedikit buah sesuai selera," ujar Orihime panjang lebar.

Deg! Mendengar perkataan Orihime, Ichigo dan Rukia kaget setengah mati. Mereka 97,9998% gak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabat manisnya itu. Biasanya kan, kalo gadis berambut senja itu bicara soal bahan-bahan makanan, dijamin 100% bahan-bahannya tidak saling mendukung satu sama lain dan yang ada kalau dibuat kue, rasanya luar biasa menyeramkan plus mematikan. Tapi kali ini... apa benar kalau Orihime yang bicara begitu? Mereka takut kalau gadis itu kesurupan.

"I-Inoue, ka-kamu sehat kan?" tanya Rukia yang masih berdiri ketakutan.

"Ke-kenapa Rukia-chan be-bertanya begitu?" Orihime jadi bingung.

"Habisnya, k-kok kamu yang sekarang tahu tentang bahan-bahan kue yang baik dan benar," tambah Ichigo, dan masih menatap Orihime dengan tidak percaya.

"I-itu..." pokoknya Orihime harus menjaga rahasianya bahwa Ulquiorra yang telah mengajarinya membuat kue. Meski rahasianya tentang membuat kue bersama pemuda stoik yang saat ini menjadi pacar rahasianya itu dalam pelajaran Pak Shunsui terbongkar, tapi rahasia soal guru masak pribadi/privat kan belum ketahuan. "Karena aku baca buku resep kue tadi pagi. Hehe." Akhirnya Orihime menjawab dengan alasan tepat yang membuatnya selamat.

"Ooh..." Ichigo dan Rukia hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Horeeee!" tiba-tiba Rukia bertepuk tangan. "Inoue yang sekarang hebaaat! _I Love you full!_" sambungnya sambil memeluk Orihime dan ngomong pake logat Surip.

"E-eh, ma-makasih Rukia-chan," ujar Orihime malu-malu.

"Hmm, idemu bagus. Kalau begitu kita harus latihan mati-matian demi harga diri toko kita!" seru Ichigo penuh semangat.

"Ya!" Orihime turut ikut semangat.

"Betul, betul, betul." Rukia bicara pake logat Upin Ipin.

"Oke oke, saatnya latihan dan kerja keras," ujar Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Yup, yup! Kue kita adalah kue yang paling enak dan terbaik di dunia!" kata Rukia optimis sambil kibar-kibar bendera Angel Cake.

"Yippie, kita harus menang!" tambah Orihime yang sama-sama bersemangat.

.

Sedangkan di Sweet International Shop...

"Gak boleh kalah sama si midget, gak boleh kalah sama si jeruk, dan gak boleh kalah sama si so anggun. Kita harus menang. Biar mereka tahu rasa kalau toko kitalah toko yang paling hebat. Kuenya enak-enak tiada tara dan duanya. Mahal tapi berkualitas. Kita gak akan rugi. Lihat aja, Justin Bieber, Bruno Mars, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, Leonardo DiCaprio, waah artis plus aktor papan atas pesen kue ke toko kita. Karena itu kita harus semangat, harus yakin, harus rajin latihan, harus bertekad bulat dan harus jadi pemenang!"

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis cantik semapai bernama Nel itu komat kamit sendiri di dapur tokonya. Kesannya mirip pemimpin atau kapten dalam pertempuran memperebutkan kemerdekaan negara yang memberikan semangat juang nasionalisme plus patriotisme pada anak buahnya. Sampai-sampai kedua lelaki yang sama berada di ruangan itu merasa risi.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kamu teriak-teriak gak jelas di atas meja? Aku mau taruh adonan ke situ!" kata Grimmjow sangar.

"Kalian tuh harusnya dengerin aku dari tadi!" protes Nel.

"Gak usah didengerin juga udah tau."

"Dasar cowok gak ngehargain banget sih!"

"Karena itu jangan banyak omong. Cepat turun! Kamu ngotorin meja. Nanti kualitas kuenya jelek."

"Iih, dasar nyebelin."

Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi mengaduk adonan sudah merasa tidak betah berada diantara Grimmjow dan Nel yang terus adu mulut. Kalau ia adalah seorang Raja, ia sudah akan mengusir sepasang kekasih itu dari hidupnya. Dan kalau bertemu, siap-siap saja untuk dilempar pakai meriam atau dicincang!

"Kalian bisa diam sedikit atau tidak sih?" akhirnya Ulquiorra angkat bicara.

"Ini urusan kami, Emo!" geram Grimmjow.

"Cih," umpat Ulquiorra. '_Andai mata bisa membunuh, pasti kalian sudah terkapar mati dan langsung jadi bangkai busuk sekarang,' _batinnya kesal.

"Kita sebenarnya mau bikin kue apa siiih?" tanya Grimmjow. Karena sejak awal ia hanya memanggang adonan yang dibuat Ulquiorra. Dan Ulquiorra sendiri membuat adonan atas perintah Nel yang sangat memaksa itu tanpa tahu apa nama kue yang akan dibuat.

Ctang! Pukulan maut spatula mendarat di kepala biru Grimmjow dan menimbulkan benjolan hangat. "Kue bernuansa Valentine lah," jawab Nel.

"Aww! Sakit tahu!" keluh Grimmjow.

"Kue bernuansa Valentine?" ulang Ulquiorra.

"Ya. Masa kalian gak tahu, besok kan hari Valentine. Dasar cowok! Pikirannya tuh kemana sih. Anak-anak cewek kan pada ngeributin Valentine tau. Toko kue lagi ramenya bikin coklat," kata Nel.

"Wah, asik dong. Aku bakal dikasih coklat sama kamu," ujar Grimmjow riang.

PLAK! Kali ini adalah tamparan maut yang mendarat di pipi Grimmjow. "Gak sudi aku sih kalo harus ngasih ke kamu."

"Oy! Padahal aku kan pacarmu!" gerutu Grimmjow gak terima ucapan Nel.

"Berisik! Cepat bikin kuenya! Nanti aku kasih resep resep jitu yang dijamin MAK NYOOOS! Pokoknya kita harus latihan bela diri, biar nanti tampilnya hebat. Masa sih toko Internasional kalah sama toko kampungan di depan itu? Malu-maluin keluarga, bangsa, ras dan negara!" oceh Nel panjang lebar lagi.

"Argh! Terserah kamu." Grimmjow berdecak kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya kemudian berkacak pinggang saking sebelnya sama yang namanya Nel. Tapi saat melihat tatapan maut Nel, ia jadi pasrah dan kembali bekerja untuk memanggang adonan. Entah apa nama kue yang dibuat Nel. Yang pasti itu kue untuk pertandingan nanti. '_Semoga saja kuenya enak.'_

Ulquiorra menghiraukan keributan di dapur tokonya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia harus terbiasa menganggap di dunia ini hanya ada ia seorang yang mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri—keheningan dan ketentraman dunia akherat. Anggap saja duet tukang ribut kondang itu kelempar ke langit ketujuh.

.

Pukul 12 siang, para Patissier masing-masing toko sudah menyelesaikan kue ciptaan mereka sendiri. Hmmm... tercium bau aroma coklat super lezat dan menggugah selera di sepanjang jalan depan kedua toko tersebut. Itu bukan aroma coklat biasa. Aroma coklat kue buatan Patissier papan atas.

Banyak pejalan kaki yang mencium bau aroma itu di depan toko dan langsung jatuh hati. Mereka sudah tahu kalau kedua toko itu mau bertanding besok. Jadi banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan toko yang sengaja tutup itu karena ingin mencari tahu kegiatan keenam Patissier remaja yang cantik-cantik plus ganteng-ganteng itu.

Karena keramaian itu, banyak wartawan televisi yang sengaja _stand by _di depan kedua toko itu dan melaporkan keadaan di sana secara _live _di televisi Jepang.

"Waah, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, lihat! Itu kan toko kita!" pekik Orihime saat melihat tokonya masuk TV.

"Iih, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan! Nyampe ngumpul di depan toko," geram Rukia.

"Sini, biar aku usir!" kata Ichigo melangkah ke arah pintu.

BRAAAK! Rupanya bukan hanya suara pintu toko Angel Cake saja. Ada suara gebrakan pintu lainnya. Dan rupanya... dari pintu toko seberang yang bernama Sweet International Shop itu muncul sesosok cowok bertampang sangar setara kucing hutan yang tampaknya juga sedang kesal.

"PERGI DARI DEPAN TOKOKUUUU!" teriak Grimmjow dan Ichigo mengguntur secara bersamaan.

Bukannya lari, orang-orang disana malah bengong. Begitupun dengan Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Tadi mereka ngomongnya sama plus bareng ya?

"K-kau..." geram Grimmjow saat melihat sosok cowok berambut jeruk duren yang ia benci berada tepat di seberang tokonya.

"Ciih... kamu lagi," geram Ichigo yang juga kesal melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru jabrik.

"Ngapain kamu ikutin omongan aku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, ngapain kamu yang ngikutin omongan aku?"

Mendengar keributan di luar, Nel, Ulquiorra, Orihime dan Rukia bergegas lari ke depan tokonya.

"Wah wah, ada miss midget," ledek Nel.

"Kamu juga ada ya, rumput liar," balas Rukia.

Hanya Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang tidak bergeming. Secara, mereka kan pacaran. Pacaran secara rahasia. Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Nel sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalau tahu, bisa-bisa gawat!

Ulquiorra menatap kedua sahabatnya sang penganggu hidupnya dengan penuh keengganan. Orihime pun menatap kedua sahabat terbaiknya dalam hidupnya dengan penuh kepolosan. Benar-benar berbeda!

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil kuemu hah? Jauh lebih buruk kah?" tanya Grimmjow sekaligus meledek.

"Cih. Mau tau aja! Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Makin jelek kah?" balas Ichigo.

"Tch, itu rahasia," ujar Grimmjow.

"Nah, apa kalian takut untuk melawan kami? Kalau takut mundur saja!" ejek Nel.

"Ngapain kami takut? Kami bukan pecundang!" balas Rukia.

"Ingat saja! Yang kalah adalah pecundang."

"Ngapain kami lupa! Kami tidak akan pernah jadi pecundang."

Keadaan di sana sedang memanas. Bahkan orang-orang mulai kegerahan. Mereka bingung, itu panas datang dari mana? Global warming saja panasnya gak kayak di atas kompor. Mungkin saja neraka sudah bocor dan menyebarkan panas extranya ke permukaan bumi. Padahal sumbernya _kobaran api kemarahan + dendam + kebencian = perang_ yang mulai menyebar kemana-mana tanpa izin dan pamit.

Dan ketika itu juga... datang gak diundang-pulang gak diongkosin Szayel Aporro Granz yang kali ini penampilan totalnya mirip Michael Jackson (beda dari edisi dulu yang mirip Elvis Presley) versi super duper gadungan, malah kita sebut saja kuper dan gak mamen coy!

Cowok _pinky_ yang gila eksperimen di lab pribadinya itu berjalan mundur ala MJ ke jalan raya yang membatasi pertengkaran peserta Cake War. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia mulai menunjukkan bakat tersembunyinya sebagai Host di depan puluhan kamera yang berjejer rapi.

"Selamat siang para pemirsa! Masih kenalkah Anda kepada saya? Ya, saya adalah Szayel Aporro Granz! Host yang paling terkenal di kota Karakura ini. Dan saya akan melaporkan peristiwa menakjubkan seputar Patissier toko Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop sebelum Cake War berlangsung. Saya akan melaporkan berita menarik seputar mereka langsung dari tempatnya! Ini aktual dan fakta!" oceh cowok bermata empat itu depan puluhan kamera.

Sambil membawa microphone, Szayel menghampiri ketiga Patissier Angel Cake. "Nah, pertama kita wawancarai peserta yang mewakili toko Angel Cake. Nah, kepada Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue, apa yang telah kalian persiapkan untuk pertandingan besok?"

Sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia agak risi dengan tingkah Szayel. Namun karena sudah kepalang di depan kamera, dan dijamin tuh kamera nampilin mereka _live _di TV, mereka gak berani berkutik dan cuma bisa jawab.

"Persiapan kami adalah modal, yaitu DUIT!" jawab Ichigo.

"Hah? Duit?" Szayel bingung.

"DUIT itu... D=Dari lubuk hati kami semangat. U=Usaha sekuat tenaga. I=Inilah kami yang pantang menyerah. T=Tangguh mencapai kesuksesan," kata Ichigo penuh semangat.

"Waaah, kereeen!" Szayel hampir melompat kegirangan. "Dan apa modal kalian?" tanyanya kepada ketiga Patissier Sweet International Shop.

"Kalo yang disana DUIT, kita ATM!" jawab Grimmjow.

"ATM? Apa itu?"

"ATM itu... A=Ada kami yang pemberani. T=Terlatih untuk maju ke medan perang. M=Meraih kesuksesan tiada henti," kata Grimmjow.

"Oke para pemirsa! Suasana semakin memanas antar Patissier Angel Cake dan Sweet International. Nah, Anda penasaran dengan pertandingannya besok? Jangan lupa saksikanlah Cake War di petang hari yang bertempat di _Karakura Garden_! Ingat, _LIVE_!" Szayel menutup acaranya.

Kini, mereka yang telah menunggu tinggal menunggu hari esok. Tapi tidak bagi keenam peserta Cake War yang harus berlatih untuk mencapai kemenangan.

.

Malam harinya...

"_Moshi moshi, _Ulquiorra-kun," sapa Orihime di telepon.

"Orihime, sudah kuperingatkan. Panggil aku Ulquiorra!" ujar Ulquiorra.

"Eh, i-iya. Maafkan aku Ulquiorra."

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku kangen padamu."

"Baru saja kemarin bertemu, kau sudah kangen padaku."

Wajah Orihime memerah. "Ulquiorra, aku tidak suka bertanding."

"Aku juga tidak suka. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu bukan keinginan kita."

"Aku ingin Grimmjow-kun, Nel-san, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san berbaikan."

"Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun supaya mereka berbaikan."

"Kenapa kita tidak berusaha membuat mereka berbaikan, Ulquiorra?"

"Tch, mana mungkin bisa. Orang keras kepala seperti mereka susah diatur. Kalau diatur pun, kita yang kena masalah."

Orihime mengembungkan pipinya. "Menyebalkan."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ehehe. A-aku se-sedang latihan buat kue," ujar Orihime berbohong. Padahal dia sedang membuat coklat Valentine yang akan ia berikan kepada pacarnya itu besok.

Tiba-tiba, SHUUNG! "Gyaaaa! Coklatnya gosong!" jerit Orihime panik. "Ulquiorra, maaf ya! Sampai nanti lagi!" sambungnya menutup pembicaraan di telepon malam ini. Gadis cantik bermata abu itu segera mengurusi coklatnya yang kali ini menimbulkan bau yang kurang sedap. Aduh, jangan-jangan kelebihan garam, atau mungkin dimasukin merica, sahang, dsb *dan saya bingung*. Tapi kan Orihime yang sekarang sudah pandai memasak, masa sih kayak gitu lagi?

"Coklat?" tersentak Ulquiorra. Ah, ia baru ingat kalau besok Valentine. Kalau begitu pacarnya saat ini sedang membuat coklat untuknya ya?

"Hmph." Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi penasaran, seperti apa coklat yang akan diberikan Orihime padanya? Malam ini pasti gadis itu sedang kerja keras mati-matian untuk membuat coklat.

.

Dua sosok misterius berjalan menyusuri jalan selebar jalan tol yang mendekati sebuah rumah megah, lebih tepatnya istana berkonstruksi gaya Eropa yang bercat putih, berpagar tinggi dan memiliki taman yang luas serta hijau. Tidak salah lagi, itu rumah Aizen.

"Wah, aku kangen sekali dengan rumah ini," kata sebuah suara laki-laki.

"Jadi kita akan menginap di sini?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan.

"Ayolah, Tia! Kau pasti kangen sama paman Aizen, juga sepupu kita—Ulquiorra."

"Kenapa kita tidak menginap kemarin di sini, Starrk? Kamu malah ketiduran di taman dan tidak mau bangun," protes perempuan bertubuh seksi dan berambut pirang itu—Tia Harribel.

"Aku mengantuk, dan langsung mimpi indah tentangmu," ujar Starrk asal.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Starrk. "Jangan asal ngomong!"

"Hey, aku jujur! Setelah kita mengintip Ulquiorra dan pacarnya yang lagi mesra-mesraan di taman, aku langsung mimpi berduaan di perahu bersamamu," ujar Starrk.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" kata Harribel. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu raksasa nan megah rumah Aizen. "Cepat kau tekan tombol belnya!"

"Kenapa harus aku sih? Aku masih ngantuk." Starrk memprotes. Tapi melihat Harribel—kekasih satu-satunya yang begitu ia cintai—ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Ting Tong. Bel rumah berbunyi.

.

"Huaaaft, capeknyaaa," ujar Nel merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di ruang keluarga yang sangat nyaman milik rumah megah Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga capek," kata Grimmjow yang juga memproklamirkan pegal-pegal di setiap sendi tubuhnya. Seharian ini ia terus bekerja keras lempar-lempar adonan plus manggang adonan di depan _oven_ extra jumbo. Sampai-sampai kulitnya yang putih jadi agak coklat saking kepanasan di depan _oven_.

"Jangan seenaknya tidur di sofa!" tegas Ulquiorra.

"Ah, ayolah. Kita kan teman. Lagian kita tamu. Tamu adalah raja bukan?" kata Nel.

"Kalau begitu, berlakulah sopan terhadap tuan rumah."

"Ulquiorra, kamu selalu begitu! Santai saja sama kami."

"Ya, lagian aku dan Nel menginap di rumahmu hanya sehari saja," tambah Grimmjow yang meneguk segelas sirup dingin segar.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang _maid_ dan langsung menghadap Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra_-sama_, ada tamu datang kemari."

"Siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Mereka..." belum si _maid_ menjawab, suara sapaan seorang wanita segera memotongnya.

"Apa kabar, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nel?" sapa Harribel.

"Itu Starrk dan Harribel!" Grimmjow terbelalak kaget dan melompat dari sofa.

"Hah?" Nel pun ikut kaget. "Waaah! Lama tidak berjumpa Starrk-san, Harribel-san!" sambungnya sambil berlari ke arah kedua sepupu Ulquiorra yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Kamu makin besar ya, Nel?" kata Harribel.

"Iya, dong! Masa kecil terus," ujar Nel tersenyum lebar.

"Masih awetkah sama kucing biru itu?" tanya Starrk.

"Enak saja aku disebut kucing biru!" protes Grimmjow.

"Pada dasarnya kau memang mirip kucing," bela Ulquiorra.

"Berisik kau! Dasar kalong hitam!" balas Grimmjow tak mau mengalah.

"Masih kok. Tapi dia makin menyebalkan! Katanya dia janji mau jadi ganteng setara Justin Bieber, tapi bohong," kata Nel.

Grimmjow menaikkan satu alisnya. "H-hei, a-apa maksudmu, Nel?"

"Tuh kan, pembohong!" amuk Nel.

"Hahaha. Kalian ini pasangan yang kocak ya," tawa Starrk. "Oh ya, Ulquiorra, mana pacarmu?"

Ulquiorra bertaut pertanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Starrk-san?"

"Huh, seperti biasa, kau itu selalu dingin. Ya, masa kau tidak tahu pacarmu sendiri sih?"

Nel dan Grimmjow saling pandang, dan tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHA! Apa maksudmu Starrk-san? Ulquiorra kan belum punya pacar dari dulu!" ledek Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak bohong! Kemarin kau bermesraan dengan pacarmu kan?" beber Starrk.

Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana sepupunya bisa tahu? Gawat! Kalau kedua sepupunya nyerocos panjang lebar soal dirinya dan Orihime... kiamat sudah dekat baginya! Duet terganas sejagat raya yang ada di dekatnya akan segera mengaum menyebarkan amarahnya yang sangat menyeramkan.

Nel menganga tanda tidak percaya juga tidak mengerti. Tapi Grimmjow yang menyadari perubahan tingkah laku Ulquiorra mulai curiga.

"Hei emo! Katakan dengan jujur, kemarin kau ada di mana?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ah! Pukul ini, menit ini, detik ini dan saat ini adalah waktu di mana Ulquiorra merasa diinterogasi habis-habisan. Rasanya ia mulai terpojok oleh dua sepupunya yang tampaknya mengetahui rahasia tentang dirinya dan Orihime, juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan tajam yang akan dilontarkan oleh Nel dan Grimmjow. Tapi yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana bisa kedua sepupunya itu tahu?

"Aku bisa tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ulquiorra. Nah, katakan padaku! Siapa pacarmu sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow sarkatis.

"Kalian ini kan... sahabatnya. Masa tidak tahu hal itu?" kata Harribel.

"Kalian tahu dari mana? Jangan ngaco!" protes Grimmjow.

"Kami lihat sendiri di taman kota Karakura kemarin," ujar Harribel.

Sekali lagi, Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget. '_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_. Dan sialnya, kalau begini... status hubungan 'pacaran'nya bukan rahasia lagi!

"Starrk-san, bisa kasih tahu seperti apa wajah pacarnya? Deskripsikan dia kepada kami!"

Belum Starrk menjawab, seorang _maid_ datang ke sana dan berkata pada Ulquiorra, "Tuan, ada telepon dari Aizen_-sama_."

Lucky! Saatnya kabur. "Maaf, aku bicara dulu dengan ayah." Ulquiorra berdiri dan bergegas pergi.

Saat Ulquiorra sedang menelepon ayahnya, Grimmjow yang sudah dipenuhi perasaan curiga terhadap sahabatnya yang malah sudah ia anggap saudaranya langsung bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilihat Starrk dan Harribel di taman kota Karakura kemarin.

"Katakan, seperti apa gadisnya!" pinta Grimmjow.

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Habis mereka sedang berciuman," ujar Starrk.

"EEEH! CIUMAN?" tersentak Nel dan Grimmjow bersamaan. Sumpah! Mereka kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Benarkah cowok stoik sejenis Ulquiorra bisa melakukan hal itu?

Ulquiorra yang mendengar kata 'ciuman' itu langsung punya firasat buruk. "Ayah, aku akan menelpon ayah lewat _Hand_ _Phone_ saja. Nanti aku hubungi lagi," ujar Ulquiorra menutup pembicaraan di telepon. Kemudian ia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan segera menguncinya.

_Back to Grimmjow's side._

"Dan saat itu juga ada kembang api di langit. Romantis sekali kan?" kata Starrk.

"Waaaaah. Aku tidak percaya kalau Ulquiorra bisa seromantis ituu." Nel malah terharu.

Tapi Grimmjow tetap saja masih punya firasat buruk. "Ayolah, seingatmu saja! Bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis itu?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Hmmm... aku hanya ingat rambutnya. Rambutnya terurai panjang..."

DEG. Firasat sangat buruk mulai menggerogoti otak Grimmjow dan Nel secara bersamaan.

"Warnanya oranye," sambung Starrk.

"Orihime Inoue," kata Grimmjow dan Nel bersamaan. Ya, sudah pasti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Eh?" Starrk dan Harribel tersentak tidak mengerti.

BRAK! Grimmjow dan Nel menghentakan kakinya di atas lantai pualam rumah megah Aizen. Dengan penuh emosi, keduanya berlari secepat sonic untuk mencari sosok yang mereka anggap telah mengkhianati toko kebanggaan mereka—Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus segera menemukan pemuda stoik itu. Mereka akan menggeledah seluruh isi rumah sebesar istana itu. Bahkan kalau Ulquiorra tidak ada di dalamnya, mereka rela mencari ke setiap sudut kota bahkan minat mencari sampai ke seluruh negara di dunia.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya!" seru Grimmjow.

.

_Well done! Akhirnya selesai... *heboh sendiri* Gimana niih kisah yang satu ini? Wuaaaah... kok malah aku yang gak sabaran pengen langsung tamat yaa? Masih ada sedikit chapter lagi. Harus semangat! Senyum semangat! Senyum semangat! *ala SM*SH*_

.

_**Grimmjow **_: Gue beneran bakal masuk TV ya? Jadi artis dong!

_**Nel**_ : *jitak Grimmy* Sembarangan jadi artis. Aku dong yang cantik gini yang seharusnya jadi artis *ngaca*

_**Rukia**_ : Gak bisa! Aku bakal jadi selebritis terpopuler bareng CHAPPY! *nyium Chappy*

_**Ichigo**_ : Aku dong! Tokoh utama drama yang paling ganteng en' beken! *nyemprot minyak wangi*

_**Ulquiorra**_ : Tch, belagu! Baru masuk TV, khayalannya udah macam-macam

_**Orihime**_ : Tidak apa-apa kok, Ulquiorra-kun. Kan mereka punya cita-cita

_**Ichigo**_ : Betul tuh! Jangan so belagu deh gara-gara gak bisa jadi artis!

_**Grimmjow**_ : Tampang lo aja datar kayak air gak bergelombang. Gimana bisa jadi artis!

_**Melody**_ : Duh, gini ya orang kampungan yang baru masuk TV

_**Orihime**_ : Emangnya Mel-chan pernah masuk TV?

_**Melody**_ : *nyengir lebar* Hahaha, belum tuh! Gak minat

_**IchiRuki & GrimmNel**_ : HUUUUUUUU!

_**Melody**_ : Berisik! Aku mau balas review dulu!

_-__**relya schiffer (Via SMS) **__= relyaaaaaa! *teriak pake toa* Wahaha, sampai buka lemari nyari jaket plus bikin air hangat buat UlquiHime. So sweeet! Kalo aku __sih__ jahat__ ya__ karena bikin mereka kedinginan. Hahah! Sebenarnya Echa dan Lili itu masih bagian diri aku. __Bisa diajak bicara kalo menyangkut__ eksak, pengobatan dan mistik/hantu-hantuan gitu. Hehe. Aku kan musik dan fiksi. XD *plak plak plak*_

_-__**koizumi nanaho**__ = Wuaaah! Zumiiiiii *aku panggil itu saja yaa* kau kembaliii! Akhirnya emdashnya bener *tangis bahagia*. Kalo yang sekarang gimana? Pasti ada yang salah! *pesimis duluan*. Oh ya, itu typo! Kebiasaanku begitu, jarang dilihat lagi saking pusingnya. Aku sih gak sreg nyebut nama 'Lightning' jadi kupanggil Lili saja. Hehe._

_-__**Natsu Hinagiku**__ = Haai Natsu! ^^ Iya mereka kocak dan nyebelin. Tapi gak ada mereka kan gak rame... betul gak? :D UlquiHime masih berjuang mendapat kedaulatan cinta lho *emang ada ya kedaulatan cinta?*_

_-__**Ara Nara Tika**__ = Ara-san! Nyebut! Nyebut! Hahaha. Jangan dibayangin terus! Nanti lama-lama gila, haha! Hah, jualan? Jualan apa? O.o ... Oh iya, itu kepikunanku. Hehe. Maklumi aku yang amnesia begini yaa! Hehehe. Banyak typo karena aku ngantuk waktu bikinnya._

_-__**Fayiyong**__ = Fay-saaan ^^ Wuaaa. Hiks hiks! Makasih sudah mengunjungi fic-ku ini! Waduuh, ngebales review segitu aku pusing. Singkat saja yaa! Makasiiih... *sujud sujud* Oh ya yang Mizuru harusnya Chizuru. Aku lagi ingetnya sama Mizuiro. Kena akulturasi deh tuh! Dan legenda kue itu aku ngarang 100% saking buntunya. Gak tau harus bikin legenda kayak gimana. Huhu. Dan makasih atas sarannya juga tentang OC-ku si San-Soul itu *termasuk aku di dalamnya*. Hehe._

_-__**Widy Kakitaka**__ = Widyyyyyyyy! I miss you! *halaaah* Iya, aku sudah berani bikin adegan itu. Tapi aku langsung dikomentarin teman-temanku katanya aku "sudah besar" waduuh! Iya, tenaga dalam yang itu! Wahaha, Melody memang begitu *itu kan aku!* waah, lagi sibuk yaa. Wah lagi galungan. Rame dong di Bali? Dan ficku berhasil membuatmu senang, aku benar-benar bersyukuuuuur T_T_

_-__**Rubique**__ = *ingat-ingat* Rubi apa Rubby? Teman SD, di SMP juga ada! Yaaaah, Rubi yang mana aja deh! Kamu benar-benar Rubi tapi kan? O.O Kalo iya GYAAAAAA! My little friend is here! Muach muach, I still love you! Wah wah, jangan buka kedok tentang masa lalu aku dooong! Tega luu! ==" Dan... makasih atas reviewnyaa, dan aku senang kalau Rubique-chan sukkaaa ^^ San-Soul? Hahaha,,, mau tau ajja! Nanti aku kenalin ketiga-tiganyaa ^^_

_**Nel**_ : Sudah balas reviewnya?

_**Melody**_ : Udaaaah! *lompat-lompat* Dan aku mau Ulquiorra yang minta review!

_**Ulquiorra**_ : *bertaut* Ya sudahlah. Semuanya jangan lupa review! Jangan di-flame, dia gak punya es batu.

_**Melody**_ : _See you in the next chapter!_


	9. Broken Heart

.

.

**Title** : Angel Cake

**Desclaimer** : Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Genre** : Romance-Humor

**Warning** : OOC, AU, MultiChap, Typo, DLDR!

.

.

**Chapter 9**

"ULQUIORRA!" suara lantang nan mengguntur itu menggema di setiap sudut rumah megah bercat putih. Beberapa pegawai di sana—_maid,_ tukang potong rumput, tukang cuci mobil, satpam, sopir pribadi sampai pegawai lainnya—mulai mengalami penyakit tuli sementara. Untungnya bukan tuli permanen.

Dua sosok menjengkelkan bagi tuan rumah rupanya tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk mencari sosok Ulquiorra Schiffer yang dianggap telah mengkhianati mereka. Sekarang sudah pagi, pukul delapan pula. Mereka sudah mencari sosok pemuda berkulit putih setara dengan warna susu ke berbagai tempat, khususnya kamar Ulquiorra sendiri. Mereka sudah yakin kalau cowok emo itu ada di dalam kamarnya.

Namun sayang sekali, mereka kurang beruntung. Meski mereka sudah mengobrak-ngabrik lemari, kolong kasur, meja belajar sampai toilet pun diacak-acak, yang namanya Ulquiorra tidak ditemukan di manapun. Mereka yakin cowok berambut eboni itu sedang bersembunyi di tempat yang sangat aman mengingat betapa jeniusnya Ulquiorra.

"EMOOO!" teriak Grimmjow yang volumenya setara dengan ratusan toa. Bahkan rumah megah yang berdinding kokoh itu sampai bergetar bagai ada gempa bumi. Kalau cowok berambut biru jabrik itu terus berteriak, kemungkinan rumah Ulquiorra akan segera roboh.

"Ulquiorra! Keluar kau!" seru Nel.

"Cih, percuma. Bocah itu benar-benar merepotkan," kata Grimmjow kesal.

"Tuan, ada peraturan di rumah ini. Tamu dilarang berteriak keras saat berada di dalam rumah," kata seorang _maid _tiba-tiba.

"Arggh! Ngapain sih pake peraturan segala. Aku lagi nyari Ulquiorra!" protes Grimmjow.

"Apa kamu melihat Ulquiorra?" tanya Nel.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak melihatnya," jawab sang _maid_.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berkata, "A-ano, tadi Ulquiorra-_sama_ diajak sepupunya ke kota." Itu salah seorang sopir pribadi rumah keluarga Schiffer.

"HAH?" tersentak Grimmjow dan Nel bersamaan.

"Ke kota sama Starrk-san dan Harribel-san? Ngapain?" Nel betul-betul heran.

"Tadi mereka bilang mau ke pertokoan di pusat kota. Kelihatannya mereka sedang buru-buru," ujar sang sopir.

"Aku curiga dia mau kabur. Kalau gitu ayo kita susul diaa!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Nel dengan paksa sampai gadis berambut toska itu terseret-seret dengan anggun di lantai pualam itu. Nel memberontak, sampai-sampai giginya yang putih bersih itu menggigit tangan Grimmjow dalam-dalam. Cowok bertubuh kekar itu berteriak kesakitan. Saking kesalnya, ia terpaksa menggendong Nel lalu berpacu ke arah sepeda motornya—Harley Davidson. Sudah bisa ditebak ia akan ngebut-ngebutan stadium akhir demi mencari Ulquiorra.

Sedangkan sang _maid _dan si sopir hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah dua sahabat tuan rumahnya yang terbilang gila tingkat akut itu.

.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongannya," kata Ulquiorra kepada kedua sepupunya.

"Tak perlu. Yang penting kamu gak kena bogem maut mereka berdua," ujar Starrk sambil menyetir mobil BMW milik keluarga Schiffer.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Harribel.

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Kamu ini kan punya pacar. Kenapa sahabatmu sendiri tidak mengetahuinya? Lalu kenapa saat mereka tahu siapa pacarmu, mereka langsung marah seperti ingin membunuhmu?"

Ulquiorra memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mendapatkan kelegaan dalam batinnya. "Mereka sangat membencinya." Pemuda stoik itu berkata datar.

Alis Starrk dan Harribel mengkerut kompak. "Hah! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalian tahu kabar Cake War?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ah, berita yang jadi _hot_ _topic_ itu? Bukankah itu perang antar tokomu dan toko yang bernama Angel Cake itu kan?" kata Starrk.

"Orihime adalah Pattissier toko Angel Cake," kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh," tersentak Harribel. "Jadi pacarmu adalah lawanmu?"

"Ya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Grimmjow dan Nel terhadap saingan?"

"Mereka sangat membencinya. Oh, pantas wajah mereka langsung galak saat aku mengatakan ciri-ciri gadismu itu," kata Starrk.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Starrk-san. Sekarang mereka jadi tahu," kata Ulquiorra kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra. Aku kan tidak tahu. Lagipula, gara-gara hal ini kalian semua bisa berbaikan kan?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda bertampang _poker face _itu.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ulquiorra mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Starrk dan Harribel sudah tahu kebiasaan buruk Ulquiorra itu—mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku dan Harribel mau ke toko ikan. Mau membeli ikan hias," jawab Starrk.

"Kau boleh keliling sesukamu. Asal hati-hati saja kalau bertemu Grimmjow dan Nel. Nanti kau bisa dibunuh," tambah Harribel.

Mobil BMW berwarna hitam pekat itu berhenti di parkiran pertokoan. Ulquiorra yang sudah tidak sabar untuk membebaskan dirinya dari beban teraneh yang ia dapatkan semalam segera keluar dari mobil dan entah ke mana.

"Hei, Ulquiorra kau mau ke mana?" tanya Harribel.

Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

.

"_Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" _sapa Orihime dengan ramah saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia pagi ini sengaja datang ke rumah Orihime untuk mendiskusikan kembali persiapan mereka. Mereka tidak tega kalau Orihime yang hanya tinggal sendiri (yang pasti sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumahnya) di apartemennya harus pergi ke rumah mereka. Jaraknya kan cukup jauh. Apalagi rumah Rukia yang super mewah dan besar itu. Sudah pasti Orihime bakal ngos-ngosan.

"Wah, kamu sedang apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku sedang beres-beres," jawab Orihime tersenyum manis.

Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di kursi tamu. Baru saja Rukia duduk, Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu tersebut dan membuat Rukia sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Hey, yang sopan dikit dong! Ini rumah orang!" geram Rukia.

"Maaf. Aku lagi capek nih." Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya.

Sepasang kekasih itu ribut kembali dan membuat Orihime tertawa geli. Huuh, keributan mereka membuat gadis bermata abu itu iri. Ingin sekali Ulquiorra berada di sini bersamanya.

Orihime membuka lemari es. Matanya menyipit. Tak ada makanan satu pun di dalamnya. Kosong melompong. Mungkin gara-gara kemarin ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk latihan memasak ditambah... membuat coklat spesial untuk pacar tersayangnya—Ulquiorra.

Ia membuka lemari, dan sama saja. Tak ada makanan satupun yang tersisa di sana. Yang bisa di makan hanya keripik kentang dan _natto. _Dan yang bisa diminum air putih saja.

"Aku harus beli makanan dan minuman," kata Orihime sambil mengganti pakaiannya di kamar. Ia meraih dompetnya dan melangkah ke ruang tamu tempat di mana Ichigo dan Rukia masih ribut gak jelas sampai bantal sofa terbang ke sana ke sini. Untungnya gak kena vas kaca, lukisan dinding maupun jendela.

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan," panggil Orihime. "Boleh tunggu di sini sebentar? Aku mau belanja. Persediaan makanan dan minuman di rumah sudah habis."

"Eh, kok sendiri?" tersentak Rukia.

"Kami temani," kata Ichigo.

"E-eeh! Ti-tidak aku sendiri saja. Tenang saja, cuma sebentar kok," tolak halus Orihime.

"Ta-tapi," Ichigo mencoba membantah.

"Tenang kok. Tempatnya dekat. Di pertokoan sana," kata Orihime menunjuk ke arah barat. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tahu maksud tempat yang dituju Orihime. Pasti pertokoan di pusat kota yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Orihime.

"Ohh." Keduanya ber-oh-ria disertai anggukan kecil dan tatapan polos.

"Tunggu sebentar yaa! Aku berangkat dulu." Orihime berlari secepat kilat dan berlalu dari hadapan kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Rukia menghela nafas. "Dia selalu ceria seperti itu ya?" komentar Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba suara perut keroncongan terdengar. Ohh, rupanya pemuda jangkung berambut jeruk itu lagi kelaparan ya?

Rukia ketawa guling-guling sampai nangis-nangis karena perutnya sakit. Ichigo cemberut dan secara sengaja langsung menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Aww! Sakit tau!" amuk Rukia.

"Kalo gitu diam. Bantuin aku cari makanan dong!"

"Kan makanan Inoue semuanya habis. Coklat valentine yang aku kasih tadi pagi juga habis, dan kamu malah masih kelaparan."

"Itu takdir anak cowok. Makannya banyak. Jangan cuma coklat dong ngasihnya. Tuh kan masih lapar."

"Di mana-mana, coklat bikin kenyang. Huh, dasar jeruk!"

Ichigo cemberut kembali. "Hey, kita keliling-keliling apartemen ini yuk!" Pemuda bertampang tampan di mata Rukia itu mengubah topik pembicaraan dan mengajak pacarnya keliling apartemen milik sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben," kata Rukia seolah meledek.

"Hey, tiap hari aku kan sering ngajak jalan-jalan sama kamu," protes Ichigo.

"Ya deh. Oke. Sekaligus pengen lihat-lihat dapurnya." Rukia terkekeh.

"Sekarang kan Inoue gak pernah bikin makanan yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Makanya, aku pengen lihat."

"Kalo gitu ayo!"

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat ke arah dapur yang setengah berantakan itu. Ya, bagaimana gak berantakan? Banyak noda-noda berwarna coklat yang menempel di dinding, lemari dan peralatan dapur. Ichigo dan Rukia heran dibuatnya. Ini dapur habis diguncang gempa atau kapal pecah?

"Ya ampun! Dia itu pekerja keras ya, sampai-sampai dapurnya begini?" kata Rukia. "Aku jadi kagum."

Ichigo menyentuh noda berwarna coklat yang baunya sangat ia kenal—bau coklat. Ia menjilat sedikit noda yang menempel di jarinya, rupanya memang coklat. "Coklat."

"Hah?" Rukia melongo. "Coklat?"

"Kayaknya sih masih baru. Mungkin tadi malam Inoue membuat coklat."

"Pasti itu coklat buat tambahan kue."

"Kalo buat tambahan kue, seharusnya ada sisa kue atau krim yang ikut menempel. Tapi lihat! Semuanya coklat."

"Oh kalau gitu dia bikin coklat."

"Kamu gak curiga? Sekarang kan valentine."

"Emangnya kenapa?" Rukia yang kebetulan aja pikirannya lemot gak bisa menelaah atau menganalisis keadaan, bahkan tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Ichigo dalam-dalam.

"Ya ampun, Rukia! Kamu gak curiga kalau Inoue bikin coklat valentine?"

Kali ini pikiran Rukia benar-benar udah _connect_. "Hah, coklat valentine? Dia kan belum punya pacar. Kalau punya pun, dia kan suka curhat panjang lebar sama kita."

"Cari coklatnya di mana! Ayo!"

Ichigo dan Rukia mengobrak-abrik dapur yang sudah berantakan itu. Udah berantakan, diberantakin lagi. Entah gimana bentuknya?

Ichigo membuka sebuah lemari yang letaknya berada di sudut dapur. Ada sebuah kotak hitam di sana. "Kotak kardus?" Ichigo menarik kotak itu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Rukia tidak sabaran.

Kotak itu terbuka, dan di dalamnya terlihat lagi sebuah kotak berbentuk hati disertai warna merah muda yang sangat mencolok. Kali ini duo dari Angel Cake itu terheran-heran, namun diiringi oleh firasat buruk.

"Buka kotak itu, Ichigo!" pinta Rukia tergesa-gesa.

Ichigo membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Sontak dua pasang mata yang menatap isinya kaget melihat tulisan yang terukir di atas coklat yang berbentuk hati itu. Nama salah satu musuh yang paling dibencinyalah terukir dengan indah dan rapi di atasnya.

_For you, my beloved boyfriend_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_

Bagai ada bintang yang meninggang kepala mereka, mereka langsung terbakar amarah. Mereka ingin mengamuk di hadapan Orihime, atau istilahnya memarahi habis-habisan gadis itu. Namun mengingat betapa lemah lembutnya gadis itu, mereka tidak tega. Apalagi anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya keluarga sama sekali. Pasti mereka bakal dapat dosa ditambah bonus poin plus plus dosanya dari Sang Pencipta.

Jadi, yang akan dijadikan tempat amarah adalah sang cowok. Ya, mereka akan mengamuk dan meminta protes Ulquiorra atas tindakannya menjadikan Orihime sebagai pacarnya. Tentu ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Nah, rupanya bukan hanya Grimmjow dan Nel yang mengamuk pada Ulquiorra. Ichigo dan Rukia pun ikut mengamuk.

"Aku akan paksa dia untuk memutuskan Orihime!" geram Rukia. "Ayo kita cari Orihime! Kita bawa dia dan kita jaga dia supaya Ulquiorra tidak menemuinya."

.

_Tep. Tep. Tep..._

Terdengar hentakan kaki di atas trotoar sekitar pertokoan kota yang sangat ramai.

Dua sosok berambut biru dan hijau mencari-cari objek pencarian utama mereka ke sekelilingnya. Sayangnya, yang dituju belum ditemukan.

Denah pertokoan itu terkenal cukup rumit bagi yang jarang ataupun belum pernah mengunjunginya. Belum lagi di daerah pedalamannya terdapat toko-toko kecil dan para pedagang kaki lima yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Sejenis pasar, tapi bersih.

Langkah demi langkah, Grimmjow dan Nel menerobos, memasuki pasar itu dan berharap menemukan Ulquiorra dengan mudah mengingat betapa pucatnya kulit pemuda itu. Dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kelainan genetik di Jepang.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama—wilayah pertokoan di tengah kota.

"Ini kembaliannya," kata pemilik toko memberikan tiga lembar yen pada gadis cantik berambut senja.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_" Orihime yang kebetulan sedang berbelanja itu tersenyum. Segera ia melangkah ke toko lain untuk membeli kebutuhan lainnya. Sebagai gadis yang sudah hidup mandiri/serba sendiri, ia harus sendiri membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan rumah tangga. Sandang, pangan dan papan. Sibuk juga.

Sayuran dan buah-buahan yang telah ia beli. Kali ini ia hendak membeli minuman dan suplemen makanan.

.

Sepasang mata emerald itu terus menatap graffiti 3D yang terpajang di sepanjang jalan. Graffiti yang melukiskan seorang pangeran dan seorang putri itu membuatnya tertegun sekaligus iri. Kapankah ia meraih kebebasan untuk bersama kekasih tercintanya tanpa ada hadangan dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Tapi mungkin itulah dinding cobaan yang harus ditempuh untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan cinta dalam hidupnya. Inilah cinta pertama yang harus diakui eksistensinya walau para penghadang berdatangan dalam hidupnya dan ingin segera mengakhirinya.

"Hei, sudah kelilingnya?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang amat dikenal itu dari arah belakang Ulquiorra.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Starrk dan Harribel berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Masih mau ikut kami? Kami mau jalan-jalan ke mall," tutur Harribel.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Ulquiorra dingin.

"Nanti kau ketemu sama Grimmjow dan Nel yang sedang mengamuk bagaimana?" Starrk menakut-nakuti.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas dengan elegan diiringi kedua matanya yang terpejam perlahan. "Kalau tidak lama aku ikut."

"Pasti ke toko buku," tebak Harribel.

"Ah, aku lupa! Kunci mobilku tertinggal di toko!" Starrk panik. "Kalian tunggu di sini!" sambungnya sambil berlari ke arah toko tempat ia membeli ikan tadi.

"Dasar pelupa! Pasti tadi dia mengantuk," rutuk Harribel.

.

Di pertokoan bagian dalam...

Dug. Dug. Dug. Grimmjow dan Nel masih berlari dengan penuh semangat atau tepatnya dengan amarah untuk mencari sosok Ulquiorra.

Sedangkan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka, terdapat Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang mencari Orihime.

Sampai-sampai... mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja.

"Ka-kaliaan," kata mereka kompak.

"Apa kalian lihat Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Apa kalian lihat Orihime?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia.

Keempatnya bertanya berbarengan dan kemudian saling menatap dengan penuh keheranan. Ada apa ini?

"Grimmjow, Nel. Kali ini aku percaya pada kalian kalau Ulquiorra dan Orihime itu pacaran," kata Ichigo.

Terlihat seringaian lebar di mulut Grimmjow. Pemuda bertubuh kekar dan bertampang sangar itu kemudian berkata, "Sudah kubilang! Kali ini kalian kapok kan kalau sudah tahu?"

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. Bukannya menyesali karena baru tahu info status sahabatnya, wajah mereka malah serius total dibarengi kebanjiran keringat.

"Si emo masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Kita harus menemuinya," kata Grimmjow.

"Hah? Sungguh? Orihime juga ada di sini," kata Rukia.

"Aku pengen tonjokin Ulquiorra," kata Nel sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Aku juga pengen ngehajar si vampir itu!" tambah Ichigo.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan keempatnya saat ini sampai-sampai mereka lupa kalau yang sedang dilakukannya adalah 'kerjasama' untuk mencari orang yang sama. Kata 'musuh' antara mereka seolah terhapus dari memori mereka dan tergantikan oleh kebencian terhadap sosok yang bernama Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

.

Gadis berambut senja itu berjalan dengan riang sambil menjinjing belanjaannya. Entah kenapa kali ini yang ada dipikirannya dan di relung hatinya hanyalah sosok Ulquiorra saat menerima coklat valentinenya. Ya, dia penasaran bagaimana ya reaksi Ulquiorra nanti? Ia benar-benar deg-degan.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang saat ini sedang dipikirannya. Ulquiorra berdiri jauh darinya. Namun perasaan gembira yang bergejolak itu tiba-tiba surut ke dasar saat melihat siapa yang sedang bersama Ulquiorra. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

Orihime melangkah untuk menghampiri Ulquiorra, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti saat perempuan yang berdiri di samping Ulquiorra membisikkan sesuatu ke pemuda pucat itu.

'_Sebenarnya siapa dia?'_ batin Orihime.

Mulailah muncul pikiran negatif yang menggerogoti otaknya. Cemburu, sakit hati, panas. Arrgh, semua itu menjalar secepat kilat di tubuh empunya tanpa aba-aba.

PIIIIP! Suara klakson yang sangat keras berbunyi dan membuat kaget yang berada di dekatnya. Harribel terlonjak sedikit. Ia berbalik dan mencari orang yang sengaja membunyikan klakson sekeras itu. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, sepatu hak tingginya miring. Spontan Harribel terjatuh.

Untung saja Ulquiorra segera menolongnya. Sehingga Harribel jatuh ke pangkuan pemuda pucat itu. Sontak hal itu menarik perhatian seluruh orang di sana.

Orihime yang tidak pernah punya pikiran negatif, kali ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa berpikiran negatif soal Ulquiorra. Melihat Ulquiorra dan perempuan berambut pirang yang terlihat... agak mesra, rasa sakit hati menggerogoti dirinya. Cemburu membakar hati.

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang menatap dirinya dari kejauhan. Matanya membulat. Dia melihat ke arah sepupunya, dan ia kaget. Langsung muncul dugaan di otaknya bahwa pacarnya itu cemburu. Oh tidak, ini salah paham!

Pemuda bermata emerald itu melepaskan Harribel, ia berlari menghampiri Orihime. Sayangnya, gadis bermata abu itu sudah tidak berdiri di sana.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Harribel. Tangannya mencengkram lengan pemuda pucat itu. "Starrk bilang, kita harus menunggu dia di sini."

Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri mematung di samping jalan raya itu tidak menjawab. Matanya masih mencari-cari sosok Orihime yang tadi ia lihat. Apa itu hanya bayangannya saja? Tapi matanya jelas kok melihatnya. Mana bisa berbohong.

Ia mencoba melepas cengkraman Harribel, tapi tiba-tiba Starrk yang sudah tiba bersuara, "Hei, kalian lagi ngapain?"

"Tadi ada motor lewat. Klaksonnya keras banget. Aku kaget dan mau jatuh, lalu Ulquiorra menolongku. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mau lari ke seberang sana," jawab Harribel.

"Hah? Memang dia mau ke mana?" tanya Starrk.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ada perasaan buruk yang menjejal di hatinya. Ia masih berpikir, apakah yang dilihat tadi Orihime? Jauh betul jaraknya, tapi ia yakin bahwa tadi pasti gadis itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Starrk.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," kata Ulquiorra.

"Hey, kamu mau ke mana?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Starrk dan Harribel hanya bisa saling pandang penuh tanda tanya.

.

"Dari tadi udah nyari niih. Tapi mana? Mana? Kok si vampir itu belum ketemu juga!" keluh Ichigo yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Gue juga udah gak sabar, bego!" balas Grimmjow.

"Jangan ribut sendiri doong!" gerutu Rukia.

Di belokan gang, tiba-tiba, bruk! Seorang gadis menubruk Rukia dan Nel bersamaan.

Keempat sosok yang sedang dipenuhi amarah itu terbelalak kaget dengan siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Itu Orihime Inoue.

"Hiks." Terdengar isak tangis dari gadis manis itu.

"I-Inoue, kamu kenapa?" Rukia langsung heboh saat melihat sahabatnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Dibarengi Ichigo, keduanya jadi _over _heboh untuk ngehibur Orihime.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hey!" tiba-tiba Grimmjow bersuara. "Target kedua kami ketemu!"

"Tunggu!" sergah Ichigo. "Tujuan kita kan Ulquiorra."

"Cih, dia gak ada. Yang ada dulu aja," bantah Grimmjow.

Tiba-tiba Nel menarik Orihime lalu menyandarkan gadis itu pada dinding gang bercat putih. "Jawab aku! Sejak kapan kamu dan Ulquiorra jadian?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Orihime tercengang. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Cepat jawab!" paksa Nel.

"Hey! Kalau kalian nyentuh dia, kalian akan kami hajar!" ancam Rukia sembari menepis tangan Nel sehingga Orihime bisa kembali dilindungi olehnya dan Ichigo.

"Ini demi harga diri Sweet International Shop!" seru Nel.

"Ini juga demi harga diri Angel Cake!" balas Ichigo.

"Cih, kalian itu merepotkan! Kemarikan Orihime! Akan kuberi pelajaran padanya!" ancam Grimmjow.

PLAK! Ichigo menepis tangan Grimmjow dengan sekuat tenaga.

Merasa kesal, juga merasa diremehkan, Grimmjow mencoba menghajar Ichigo. Kali ini terjadilah acara berantem mendadak di gang yang cukup ramai.

"Hentikaan!" pinta Nel dan Rukia bersamaan.

Grimmjow mengambil botol bekas yang berjejer di gang itu, kemudian disodorkannya ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jeruk itu menyambut tantangan sang lawan dengan tongkat kayu yang ia temukan entah dari mana.

"HAA!" Grimmjow berlari ke arah Ichigo dan hendak menghajarnya. Begitupun Ichigo.

Trang. Prak. Ctang. Suara kayu bertemu kaca itu terdengar keras. Pertempuran berlangsung seperti ninja vs hero. Keduanya sama-sama kuat, keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

Semua orang yang melewati gang tersebut beramai-ramai melihat aksi itu dari kejauhan. Bahkan Rukia, Nel dan Orihime menjauh dari kedua lelaki yang sedang berantem gila-gilaan itu.

Tembok retak, tanah terbelah, batu melayang, pagar hancur ditambah baju yang terbang ke mana-mana dan bikin sang pemilik ketar-ketir kayak kesurupan. Berantemnya dua cowok ini bikin rugi di sana di sini.

Belum lagi, orang-orang sudah tahu identitas Grimmjow dan Ichigo sebagai peserta Cake War. Nah lho, mau dibawa ke mana harga diri mereka kalau nyampe berantem di tempat umum begitu? Malu-maluin kan? Tidak mencontoh hal yang baik.

Grimmjow melompat tinggi ke atas dan menyerang Ichigo. Dilemparkannya botol kaca yang ada digenggamannya ke arah Ichigo. Beruntung pemuda berambut jeruk itu segera menghindar. Dan tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di belakang Grimmjow. Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu kaget. Sebelum Ichigo mengayunkan tongkat kayunya, Grimmjow segera menjauh diiringi melempar botol.

Kedua mata Ichigo membulat melihat beberapa botol kaca mendekat ke dirinya. Diputarkannya tongkat kayu itu searah jarum jam dengan kecepatan super kilat sehingga botol-botol yang akan melukainya pecah dan berjatuhan ke bawah.

"Jurus apaan tuh? Lalat?" ledek Ichigo.

"Cih, jangan meremehkanku ya, jeruk!" geram Grimmjow. "Itu baru seperempat dari jurus asliku!"

Grimmjow berlari ke arah Ichigo. Kali ini yang dibawanya bukanlah botol kaca, tetapi tongkat besi. Ichigo menggeram kesal. Ia pun berlari dan menodongkan senjatanya ke arah lawan yang akan menghajarnya.

Tapi...

"Grimmjow, Ichigo!" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah kerumunan. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenal itu... Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Jadi... pemuda pucat yang mereka cari sudah ada di sini rupanya!

Orihime terbelalak kaget dengan kedatangan pacarnya itu. '_Kenapa Ulquiorra ada di sini?_' batinnya.

"Kauu!" Milyaran sel darah merah naik ke otak Grimmjow. Wajah Grimmjow sudah memerah + panas pertanda dia mengamuk. Lupa kalau si jeruk Ichigo itu adalah lawannya, pemuda berambut jabrik kebiruan itu melompat tinggi untuk menghajar Ulquiorra, sampai-sampai Ichigo digondokin habis-habisan.

Ulquiorra menghindar dengan cepat. Ia menendang perut Grimmjow sampai terlempar beberapa meter. Meski postur tubuh Ulquiorra lebih kecil dari Grimmjow, urusan tenaga dan bela diri rupanya lebih unggul Ulquiorra.

"Heeey! Kamu apa-apaan sih?" Nel marah karena pacarnya itu ditendang.

"Jangan bertengkar di tempat umum, Grimmjow," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Ulquiorra," geram Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. Niatan membunuh sudah terbaca dari mata mereka.

Orihime mulai merasa takut dan khawatir saat melihat Ichigo dan Rukia menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan membunuh. Bukankah ini adalah salahnya? Kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu seperti akan berperilaku jahat kepada Ulquiorra?

Ichigo dan Rukia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghajar Ulquiorra yang sedang berdiri jauh dari mereka.

"Tidaak! Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, jangaan!" pekik Orihime.

Grimmjow dan Nel kaget saat melihat kedua saingan yang paling dibencinya itu berlari menghampiri Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya mereka tidak terima kalau Ulquiorra dihajar duluan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka tidak akan merasa puas. Jadi...

BRAK! Grimmjow dan Nel menghentakan kedua kakinya di atas tanah. Mereka berlari lebih cepat dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Ulquiorra heran dengan tingkah mereka walau ia sudah tahu dirinya akan dihajar.

Buush. Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di sekitar Ichigo, Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Rupanya Nel melempar sebuah tabung ke arah duo saingan beratnya yang hampir dekat dengan Ulquiorra. Tabung itu langsung mengeluarkan asap tebal dan membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya terbatuk-batuk.

Grep. Grimmjow kali ini berhasil menangkap Ulquiorra. Kedua permata emerald itu melebar. Ulquiorra merasa dirinya terangkat ke udara dan secepat kilat menjauhi kepulan asap putih yang tebal itu.

"Sampai jumpa di perlombaan nanti!" seru Nel.

Asap tebal itu lenyap. Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terbatuk-batuk langsung mencari sosok Ulquiorra. Dan... sosok itu sudah tidak berada di sana. Grimmjow dan Nel pun ikut menghilang.

"Si...al," geram Ichigo.

"Pembalasannya, dan penentuannya hanya ada di Cake War," kata Rukia.

Orihime yang wajahnya mulai dibasahi oleh air matanya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya dan berharap... semua pertengkaran ini harus berakhir.

.

To Be Continued

.

_Welah dalaaah... akhirnya selesai chapter 9 ini. Maaf sekali atas ngaretnya. Aku gak bisa stop kalo udah liat yang eksak eksak. Dan lagi-lagi, tugasku banyaaaaaak bangeeet! Ada yang mau bantu? *Readers kabur*. Hehehe. Dan aku rasa gaya bahasa penulisannya kali ini makin aneh. Yah, mungkin kena akulturasi gaya penulisan barat lagi *keseringan*. Ahh! Terserah deh soal penulisan niih. Otakku angka semuaaa T_T_

**Melody** : *bingung depan kanvas putih nan kosong* ?

**Ichigo** : Lagi apa?

**Melody** : Kira-kira ngelukis apaan ya?

**Grimmjow** : Ulet

**Nel** : Buah apel

**Rukia** : CHAPPY!

**Orihime** : Kue

**Ulquiorra** : Langit hitam

**Melody** : ==" Niatnya mau ngelukis pemandangan gunung tuh! Gunung Ciremai yang terindah sepanjang masa. Gunung paling dekat dengan rumah gue. Napa nyasar ke situ?

**Ichigo** : Udah tau mau ngelukis apa, pake mikir lama

**Grimmjow** : Author bodoh!

**Melody** : Berisik!

**Orihime** : Mel-chan, ada review tuh. Mau dibalas kapan?

**Melody** : Balas aja sama kalian deeh. Aku sibuk

**Orihime** : mmm... Widy Kakitaka, mm, Ulquiorra-kun dikeroyok ya?

**Ulquiorra** : Ya. Mereka berempat mengusik hidupku

**GrimmNel & IchiRuki **: Egepe! Salahmu, dosamu, deritamu!

**Ulquiorra** : Dan Orihime, sudah berjuang lalu bikin merinding? *mikir* Sebenarnya kamu bikin coklat pake bumbu apa?

**Orihime** : I-itu... ma-masih ra-rahasia Ulquiorra...

**Ichigo** : Woy! Ada temen SMPnya Author nih. Namanya Rubique.

**Grimmjow** : Dia bilang apaan tuh?

**Ichigo** : Dia bilang updatenya ngebut. Terus dia suka modal toko kita. DUIT sama ATM

**Rukia** : Dasar Author matree

**Melody** : *ngelempar kanvas* GUE MALAH ALERGI DUIT BEGOO!

**Nel** : Koizumi Nanaho yang Author panggil Zumi kan? Wah terima kasih, dia senang tuh. Lalu arti bergeming, dia sama sekali gak tau, makanya sok tau. Nanti dia bakal buka kamus lagi deh. Hehe

**Grimmjow** : Makanya kalo udah fokus di musik jangan asal pindah ke menulis. Dan sekarang dirimu makin parah saking pengennya ngelukis

**Melody** : *ngelempar kanvas extra jumbo* Cari pengalaman, cuy! Nambah wawasan. Biar dikit lama-lama bisa jadi bukit

**Orihime** : U-Ulquiorra ketahuan pacaran?

**Ulquiorra** : Memang gara-gara Starrk ember.

**Grimmjow & Nel** : Kami malah bersyukur

**Rukia** : Setelah pertandingan, fic ini tamat? Wah, itu masih rahasia. Hehe

**Ichigo** : Ara Nara Tika. Hey Ara! Aku juga bangga kalo Inoue dan Ulquiorra ketauan niih. Tapi pertandingannya chapter depan. Habis, masa aku dan Rukia belum tahu kalau mereka berdua pacaran? Kan harus tau biar seimbang sama duo bangsat itu

**Grimmjow** : Hey! Yang kamu maksud bangsat itu gue sama Nel kan? *narik kerah baju*

**Rukia** : Jangan ribut wooy! Nih yang terakhir Natsu Hinagiku, ya ya, Starrk tuh ember. Teruuss... Grimmjow sama Nel kalo marah sereeem?

**Ichigo** : Gak percayaaa! Hahaha

**Melody** : Oyyy! Kalian tuh niat balas review gak sih? Perasaan dari tadi kayak orang marah-marah melulu. Aku jadi gak enak hati nih!

**Ulquiorra** : Lebih baik kamu yang balas reviewnya sendiri. Kalau dengan kuartet pengacau itu, bisa ancur

**IchiRuki & GrimmNel** : *ngelempar tatapan maut ke arah Ulquiorra*

**Melody** : Haduuh, kalau gitu minggir kalian! *nyapu tiga pasang orang pacaran itu* Oke readers, terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^

.

Kalau sudah baca, boleh Mel meminta keikhlasannya *mumpung bulan puasa. Dan yay! Marhaban Ya Ramadhan bagi umat muslim yang menjalankannya ^^*

Klik tombol **Review** di bawah ini dengan semangat yaa ^^


	10. Fight!

_Angel Cake chapter 10 hadiir *plak*. Gomenne atas keterlambatannya. Happy reading minna-san! ^^_

.

.

**Title** : Angel Cake

**Desclaimer** : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo selamanya *sujud sembah*

**Genre** : Romance-Humor

**Rated** : T aja *cari aman*

**Cast** : UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GrimmNel and etc

**Warning** : OOC, AU, MultiChap, Typo, DLDR!

.

.

**Chapter 10**

_Karakura Garden_—salah satu tempat favorit di kota Karakura—kali ini ramai pengunjung. Mereka berdatangan tidak hanya dari lokal. Turis dari mancanegara berdatangan rame-rame untuk menyaksikan acara Cake War yang satu jam lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Tiket masuk yang dihargai 100 yen pun ludes alias laku habis terjual. Taman dipenuhi penonton yang sudah berdesak-desakan kayak mau nonton bola dunia.

Panggung sudah terhias dengan rapi, bersih plus kinclong nyampe pojokan bahkan di kolong-kolong. Ini sih serasa konser _Tour World_nya selebriti paling TOP sedunia. Dan yang membuat heboh lagi adalah suasana panggung yang serba _pink_. Itu karena pertandingan yang bertepatan dengan hari valentine. Dan nampaknya akan ada banyak _games_ seru seputar valentine.

Menariknya, para penonton didominasi oleh orang-orang yang lagi pacaran, bahkan ada yang sudah menikah sampai-sampai kakek-nenek yang masih setia hadir di sana.

Sudah empat jam Szayel berdiri di depan cermin ukuran 4 x 4 m. Dan entah sudah ke berapa kalinya pemuda nyentrik _full pink _itu mengganti kostumnya.

"Ah, yang ini bagus sekali," komentarnya genit.

"Tuan Szayel, acara segera di mulai satu jam lagi. Anda harus bersiap-siap," kata manager di sana.

"Ya, tenang saja."

.

Sementara itu, di ruang peserta dari Sweet International Shop...

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan maut mendarat di pipi porselen Ulquiorra. Tamparan itu adalah hukuman. Dan hukuman itu sudah diberikan sejak Grimmjow dan Nel menarik Ulquiorra dari bom asap di gang pertokoan Karakura.

"GRRR! Pokoknya kamu harus jauhi dia!" geram Grimmjow mengamuk setengah mati. Entah sudah naik berapa angka derajat kemarahannya. Wajahnya memerah bagai terbakar api. Seluruh darahnya naik massal ke jutaan entah milyaran pembuluh darah sekaligus menegangkan saraf otaknya.

Ulquiorra hanya duduk terdiam dan tidak berkata apapun. Beruntung ia masih bisa bersabar.

Tapi ada hal yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Tentang Orihime. Apa benar tadi pagi saat ia menolong sepupunya—Harribel, Orihime ada di sana? Ia ragu yakin atau tidak. Inginnya sih bertanya langsung pada Orihime. Tapi duet ganas itu akan segera membunuhnya.

"Kamu harus putus sama dia!" tambah Nel ngotot yang matanya menyala-nyala bagai vampir.

"Mau dibawa ke mana nama 'Sweet International Shop', hah?" tegas Grimmjow mengguntur. Sampai-sampai panggung ikut bergetar.

Sekali lagi Ulquiorra tidak berkata apapun. Ya, lebih baik diam. Diam adalah emas.

Huh, enaknya jadi Ulquiorra. Kesal, marah, sedih atau gembira pun raut wajahnya tak pernah berubah. Tetap yang itu-itu saja. Grimmjow dan Nel jadi dipersulit untuk menebak apakah Ulquiorra sudah kapok dimarahin oleh mereka. Biasanya Grimmjow bisa mendeteksi ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca di wajah Ulquiorra. Tapi kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. Faktor penyebabnya kemungkinan emosi, jadi ia agak telmi (baca : telat mikir).

"Uugghh! Kamu nyebelin bangeeet!" Nel berdecak kesal.

"Kamu mengecewakan kami, sumpah!" seru Grimmjow sambil menendang kursi.

.

Sedangkan di ruang peserta dari Angel Cake...

"Inoueeee... kenapa kamu tega mengkhianati kamiii?" Rukia dengan _puppy_ _eyes_nya mengguncangkan tubuh Orihime yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ichigo mematung di depan jendela. Tersirat rasa kekecewaan yang sangat besar di matanya.

Habis mau bagaimana? Membentak atau memarahi Orihime... duh, mana bisa mereka! Memberi saran untuk putus? Duh, mau Orihime sakit hati. Kalo nyampe bunuh diri gimana? Ngehajar Ulquiorra dan nyuruh dia putusin Orihime? Hey, berarti dia harus berhadapan dulu dengan duet pembunuh nomor satu—Grimmjow dan Nel. Dan itu pasti bakal ngerepotin.

"Argghhh!" Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya saking pusingnya.

Orihime hanya berdiri dengan raut wajah sedih. Ada hal yang meracuni pikirannya sekaligus menyakiti hatinya. Ia sedang terbakar rasa cemburu.

Ulquiorra berada di pertokoan Karakura bersama perempuan berambut pirang tadi pagi. Perempuan itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Ulquiorra, dan tentu saja yang membuatnya lebih sakit hati adalah saat Ulquiorra menolong perempuan itu sampai-sampai posisinya sangat romantis dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

'_Dia itu siapa?' _tanya Orihime dalam hati.

Ichigo dan Rukia menatap sahabatnya yang sedang murung itu. Tak ada senyuman. Ke mana perginya tawa riang yang biasa Orihime lantunkan? Entah kenapa mereka jadi merasa bersalah kalau Orihime gak senyum satu jam.

"_Psst, gimana nih? Kalo dia murung terus, pertandingan mungkin bakalan gagal," _bisik Rukia.

"_Huhh, aku juga pusing. Kita kasih semangat saja! Pura-pura gak tahu soal dia jadian sama Ulquiorra," _kata Ichigo.

"_Nanti kalo dia curiga bagaimana?" _tanya Rukia.

"_Ahh, sudahlah. Pokoknya kita harus buat dia gembira."_

"_Oh ya, gimana kalo kita kasih support kalo dia jadian sama Ulquiorra?"_

"EEEEEH! GAK BISAA!" seru Ichigo.

Bletak! Rukia buru-buru memukul kepala jeruk itu dengan sepatunya. "_BEGOO! Dia jadi kaget. Ayolah, cuma hari ini doang! Demi toko kita! Toh kita dendamnya sama si vampir itu, kan?"_

"_Hmm, ya deeeh." _Ichigo sudah pasrah. Akhirnya ia menurut saja walau enggak ikhlas sepenuhnya.

"Inoue! Ayo kita berjuang! Kamu pasti bisa. Ulquiorra pasti akan bangga padamu!" ujar Rukia antusias. Padahal di dalam hatinya sudah ada api yang berkobar saat mengucapkan nama 'Ulquiorra'.

Orihime melongo heran, sekaligus mendeteksi kesalahan yang terjadi pada Ichigo dan Rukia. "Ke-kenapa..."

"Ah, ayolah! Cintamu itu hakmu kan? Kami gak perlu ikut campur. Nah, sekarang kita harus semangat untuk bertanding!" kata Rukia.

"Ya. Punya toko kue kan impianmu. Ayo kita wujudkan impianmu itu dengan menunjukkan kehebatan kita di pertandingan nanti," ujar Ichigo.

"Ta-tapi..." Orihime mencoba membantah. Sebenarnya ia heran kenapa dua sahabatnya itu bisa jadi baik mendadak. Apalagi ia sangat kaget mendengar Rukia berkata 'cintamu itu hakmu'. Apa mereka setuju kalo dia pacaran dengan Ulquiorra? Orihime benar-benar jadi curiga.

"Ops. Tak apa. Ayo, ayo! Kita harus mempersiapkan diri agar nanti bisa bertanding secara maksimal. Karena itu, ayo semangaaaat!" seru Rukia dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Karena rasanya percuma apabila Orihime mengelak atau bertanya, akhirnya gadis cantik berambut senja itu tersenyum saja. Pertanda ia gembira. Ichigo dan Rukia pun akhirnya bisa merasa lega.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum sekaligus terkekeh. Pemuda berambut oranye jeruk itu mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi sambil nyengir sehingga deretan gigi putihnya langsung bersinar. Ohh, silau!

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu datang seorang manager.

"Maaf mengganggu. Sekarang sudah waktunya kalian untuk berkumpul di belakang panggung," katanya dengan tampang polos.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Kami akan segera ke sana," tutur Ichigo.

.

Ketiga patissier Angel Cake baru saja tiba di ruangan yang letaknya berada di belakang panggung. Dan mereka langsung dikejutkan sesuatu. Ketiga pattissier Sweet International Shop sudah duduk di sana dengan tampang menyeramkan sekaligus auranya mencekam.

Grimmjow dan Nel kompak menatap Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tatapan membunuh. Duo dari Angel Cake tak mau kalah. Kali ini mereka ikut melempar tatapan maut ke arah duet dari SIS itu.

Aura sebelum pertandingan sudah mengerikan seperti ini. Orihime dan orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi merinding.

Gadis pemilik permata abu itu kali ini menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk di samping Grimmjow dan Nel. Seperti biasa, pemuda stoik itu duduk dengan tatapan dinginnya. Bagi Orihime itu wajar kalau Ulquiorra bersikap angkuh seperti itu. Tapi saat ini, ia agak takut melihat Ulquiorra yang seperti itu.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut senja yang berdiri dengan tatapan sendu. Perasaannya kali ini... galau.

Orihime memalingkan pandangannya. Dan entah kenapa ia lebih memilih melihat kedua sahabatnya—Ichigo dan Rukia—yang sedang adu mulut dengan lawannya—Grimmjow dan Nel. Hal itu membuat pemuda pucat di seberangnya bertaut penuh keheranan.

'_Apa salahku?' _batin Ulquiorra.

Tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Orihime menyentuh saku roknya. Ah, ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Bentuknya kotak. Seketika wajah Orihime berubah menjadi lebih murung lagi.

Itu coklat valentine yang ia buat mati-matian semalam. Ingin sekali ia memberikannya kepada Ulquiorra di waktu yang tepat. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati, terbakar cemburu. Ia jadi ragu untuk memberikan coklat itu pada Ulquiorra.

Selain itu, ada Grimmjow dan Nel yang pasti akan mengamuk bagai _Tyrannosaurus Rex _bahkan lebih galak lagi seperti _Spinosaurus _atau _Velociraptor_. Niat memberi pun rasanya kandas sudah.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Grimmjow sarkatis.

"Cih, gak perlu ditanya pun kami selalu siap," ujar Ichigo terkekeh.

"Masih berpikir untuk mundur?" tanya Nel seolah meledek.

"_Oh no, thanks! _Kalian bersiap-siap saja ya," kata Rukia sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ooohh~~_babyyyy! I'm coming to yooouuu..." _Szayel dengan penampilan anehnya tiba-tiba datang sambil membawakan tari balet yang sangat buruk sepanjang abad bahkan sepanjang masa. Matanya berbinar-binar pertanda dirinya sudah tidak sabar dengan pertandingan. Kalo kita bayangkan, dia mirip sama tokoh Grell di Kuroshitsuji, tapi yang ini lebih sinting.

"Sz-Szayel. Kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Ichigo _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah abnormal teman sekelasnya yang saat ini menjadi Host Cake War.

"Aduuuh, _honey bunny sweety, _aku gak sabar melihat aksi kalian nanti. _It will be amazing and wonderful! I'm sure!_" jawab Szayel dengan ekspresi yang teramat berlebihan.

"Itu sudah pasti gue yang menang," kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Eeeeh! Gak bisa! Pasti gue!" bantah Ichigo.

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"STOOOP!" seru Szayel menghentikan pertengkaran Grimmjow dan Ichigo. "Oke, aku tahu kalian adalah saingan. Tapi bersainglah secara sehat. Jangan dengan cara bentak-bentakan apalagi sampai kekerasan!"

Rukia melongo saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Szayel barusan. "Lho? Tumben kamu bijak," kata Rukia.

Szayel cuma nyengir lebar.

"Tuan Szayel, acara segera dimulai. Saya mohon Anda naik ke atas panggung," kata seorang petugas acara.

"Ahh, ya. Baiklah," kata Szayel gembira. "_Ok. We will meet at there. Show yourself when I call you!_" sambungnya sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada keenam peserta Cake War. Sesudahnya ia melangkah ke atas panggung untuk membuka acara.

"Dia jadi sok tau bahasa inggris ya," kata Rukia.

"Huh, dasar cowok aneh!" gerutu Ichigo.

.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Selamat datang di acara Cake War! Saya Szayel Aporro Granz, host yang akan menemani Anda sekalian," sapa Szayel yang baru muncul di atas panggung. Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Hari ini adalah valentine yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hari ini pun adalah acara Cake War yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sedunia. Pertempuran di atas kue. Memperebutkan piala Cake War. Mendapatkan predikat toko terbaik di jajaran dunia internasional."

"Ahh, sebelumnya saya perkenalkan keempat juri kita. Mereka adalah juri-juri terpilih dari berbagai belahan dunia. Nah, saya perkenalkan... di sebelah kanan ada Tuan Urahara Kisuke. Di sebelahnya ada Nyonya Yoruichi Shihoin. Di sebelah Nyonya Yuroichi ada Tuan Kyoraku Shunsui. Dan di sebelah kiri ada Tuan Ukitake Juushiro," ujar Szayel memperkenalkan para juri dengan singkat.

"Oke. Kalian tidak sabar kan melihat aksi spektakuler dari peserta Cake War yang cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng dan penuh pesona?" tanya Szayel dengan gaya sok centilnya.

Terdengar jeritan ekstra heboh dari penonton.

"Ohh. Kalau begitu kita sambut... yang pertama... tiga Patissier dari Angel Cake. Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai malaikat pencipta rasa. Selalu yakin akan terus berada di depan. Memiliki tujuan mulia yaitu membuat siapapun yang mencicipi kuenya merasa bahagia. Menjunjung tinggi ketelitian dan kebersihan. Inilah mereka... Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue! Beri tepuk tangan meriah!" seru Szayel menyambut ketiga patissier dari Angel Cake.

"GYAAAAAA!" para penonton berteriak histeris.

Seketika panggung menjadi hening. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul kepulan asap putih dari atas panggung diiringi suara harpa yang indah nan merdu. Puluhan burung merpati berterbangan dari pojok atas panggung dan membentuk lingkaran besar di atas para penonton. Pembukaan yang spektakuler!

Dari balik kepulan asap muncul pintu besar yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Warnanya sungguh indah, dan harumnya begitu semerbak. Pintu itu terbuka. Perlahan-lahan dari balik sana terlihat tiga sosok bersayap putih bagai malaikat. Ya, itulah mereka... Patissier Angel Cake!

"_Konnichiwa minna-san!_" sapa Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime bersamaan. Mereka melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada penonton sambil mempertontonkan senyuman ramah mereka.

"Gyaa! Orihime! Kamu manis deh pas jadi malaikat!" seru Keigo menggema satu lapangan di antara kerumunan penonton yang berdesak-desakan.

Plak! Chizuru menampar cowok abnormal yang pernah menjadi teman kelompok belajarnya sampai terpelanting 4 meter. "Yoo. Lanjutkan!"

"Kami—Patissier Angel Cake—akan mempersembahkan maha karya terbaik kami. Kami adalah malaikat pencipta rasa. Membuat siapapun yang mencicipi masakan kami merasa gembira. Cita rasa bagai masakan di surga." Rukia memberi sambutan hangat.

Terdengar lagi tepuk tangan meriah.

"Ya, kepada peserta dari Angel Cake dimohon untuk duduk ke singgasana _heaven_ yang ada di sebelah kanan!" pinta Szayel sopan.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime yang berpenampilan serba putih bagai malaikat itu melangkah dengan anggun ke singgasana alias sofa besar yang letaknya berada ditengah-tengah peralatan masak.

"Oke, para hadirin. Merekalah peserta pertama kita. Dan selanjutnya..."

Tiba-tiba suasana panggung jadi mencekam. Background yang tadinya serba putih kali ini berubah menjadi hitam. Kepulan asap putih kembali naik ke atas panggung.

"Sekarang kita sambut... yang kedua... tiga Patissier Sweet International Shop! Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai iblis peracik rasa. Selalu yakin berada di atas segalanya. Berkuasa atas segala rasa. Memiliki tujuan yang didasari optimisme yaitu membuat siapapun yang mencicipi kuenya selalu merasa ketagihan disertai perasaan yang berkobar-kobar. Menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan kerapian. Inilah mereka... Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Neliel Tu Odelsvank, dan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" seru Szayel.

Suara piano mengerikan mulai terdengar. Dari tiang yang berada setiap sisi panggung tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api. Dan dari pojok atas panggung, puluhan burung gagak hitam berterbangan dan membentuk simbol bintang di atas penonton. Wow...!

Di balik kepulan asap terlihat pintu yang ditempeli obor dan penuh api. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, dan kemudian terlihatlah tiga sosok bersayap hitam berjalan ke arah bibir panggung. Mereka... Patissier Sweet International Shop!

"_Buenos __tardes__!_" sapa Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra kompak dengan sapaan bahasa spanyol. Bukan senyuman hangat yang mereka tebarkan, tapi senyuman licik sekaligus ekspresi angkuh yang mereka tebarkan kepada penonton. Oh ya, tentu saja. Malaikat itu memiliki kesan yang hangat dan tenang. Tapi kali ini Patissier dari Sweet International Shop yang berpenampilan serba _dark_ dan berperan sebagai iblis harus memberi kesan yang mengerikan.

Namun bukannya para penonton bergidik ngeri, tapi mereka malah teriak histeris. Habis... trio dari SIS itu memang pantas kalo berpenampilan serba _dark _begitu, apalagi kalau dikategorikan sebagai tokoh antagonis. Kesannya... _COOL!_

"Kami—Patissier Sweet International Shop—akan mempersembahkan karya spektakuler di abad ini untuk kalian semua. Kami memang iblis. Tapi kami iblis peracik rasa. Siapapun yang mencicipi kue kami akan ketagihan dan merasa ada yang berkobar-kobar bagai api dalam dirinya. Yang turut membangun semangat dan optimisme! Rasakanlah cita rasa kami dari dalam neraka!" Nel berbicara dengan emosi khas sang iblis.

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah.

"Ya, kepada peserta dari Sweet International Shop dimohon duduk ke singgasana _hell _di sebelah kiri!" pinta Szayel santun.

Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjuk Szayel.

"Nah para hadirin. Pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan spektakuler antar malaikat dari Angel Cake _versus_ iblis dari Sweet International Shop. Kue siapakah yang paling hebat, maka itulah pemenangnya! Tak lupa, kami akan menyediakan kuis-kuis seru seputar valentine setelah pertandingan usai," kata Szayel.

"Oke, kita langsung mulai pertandingannya. Oke, pasukan malaikat, pasukan iblis! Siapkan dirimu! Tujuan kalian adalah membuat kue dengan tema _island_. Keindahan struktur kue, rasa kue, waktu dan cara pembuatan akan dinilai oleh para juri. Nah, sekarang... kita mulaaaai!"

.

Di pihak Angel Cake...

Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime melepas sayap putih tempelan yang ada di punggungnya. Kemudian mereka bergegas ke posisi masing-masing.

Orihime yang sudah mahir memasak kali ini berdiri di depan deretan bahan mentah krim. Entah bakat dari siapa, ia melempar belasan botol warna-warni ke atas dan memutarnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kita bisa bayangkan, Orihime seperti memainkan dua belas botol dengan kedua tangannya seperti di acara sirkus.

Setelah bahan terkocok, Orihime memilih warna dasar dahulu yaitu hitam dan coklat. Ia membuka tutup botol kedua warna itu. Croot! Warna hitam masuk ke mangkuk besar di sebelah kanan, dan warna coklat masuk ke mangkuk sebelah kiri. Dengan menggunakan dua sendok di tangan kanan dan kirinya, Orihime mengaduk krim itu. Tak lupa ia memberi gula pasir, susu dan vanili.

Sementara Rukia, dengan jurus karatenya ia memotong buah-buahan yang ada di atas meja. Ia melompat tinggi ke sana ke mari. Memotong sepuluh jenis buah dalam 2 menit. Alat yang ia gunakan adalah tiga pasang pisau di tangan kanan dan kirinya, juga satu pisau panjang yang tajam di mulutnya. (malah mirip Zorro bagian mulutnya)

Setelahnya, Rukia melompat sembari jungkir balik di udara saat hendak menggapai selusin telur. Diraihnya telur-telur itu kemudian dipecahkannya dan dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk besar. Rukia tak lupa memasukkan tepung terigu, mentega, keju, susu bubuk, dan lain sebagainya. Ia mengaduk adonan yang bernama _sponge_ itu secepat kilat.

Ichigo dengan tenaga ekstranya mempersiapkan peralatan. Cetakan, panggangan, oven, dan lain sebagainya. Ia mengoleskan mentega ke alat-alat yang akan dipakai untuk adonan itu agar setelah dipanggang, adonan tidak menempel bersama alat.

Rukia melempar mangkuk berisi adonan _sponge _ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo melompat tinggi lalu mendarat dengan posisi tubuh yang terbalik dan bertumpu pada telunjuk tangan kiri di atas meja. Tangan kanannya memegang mangkuk. Lalu pemuda berambut oranye itu melompat dan berdiri di atas lantai dan mulai mengocok adonan dengan tenaga shaolinnya.

Ichigo memasukkan adonan ke dalam cetakan. Setelahnya ia melempar cetakan berbentuk kotak itu ke dalam oven seperti senjata boomerang. Adonan masuk ke dalamnya. Tinggal menunggu 20 menit.

Sebelum adonan matang, Rukia dan Orihime membuat minuman segar. Mereka mengobrak-abrik sari rasa buah dan mencampurkannya dengan gula, pewarna alami, dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Tentu saja mereka sedang buat sirup khas mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Ichigo kali ini sibuk melempar dan menggulung adonan setengah matang yang akan dijadikan penghias. Pemuda berambut jeruk yang dikaruniai keterampilan para maestro mulai membuat boneka-boneka beserta bentuk lainnya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

Orihime mempersiapkan krim cair warna-warni dalam delapan mangkuk kecil. Ia melempar empat kuas ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Masing-masing mendapat dua kuas.

"Oke, saatnya mengecat!" seru Ichigo.

Ichigo melemparkan kue yang bentuknya macam-macam itu ke udara. Kemudian Rukia dan Ichigo melompat ke atas dan bersiap dengan sepasang kuasnya. Orihime melempar krim cair warna-warni itu ke arah mereka berdua. Dan... terjadilah acara mengecat super cepat di udara dalam keadaan gravitasi nol.

Setelah semua dicat, Ichigo dan Rukia yang seolah punya sihir ala Harry Potter melayang mengelilingi kue-kue yang terlihat unik itu. Gerakan mereka tak jauh dari rumus fisika. Sentrifugal dan sentripetal dalam keadaan _slow_. Samar-samar, kue terlihat bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah secara berurutan bagai ada gelombang transversal.

Tap! Kaki Rukia dan Ichigo sudah sampai duluan di lantai. Kali ini keduanya menaruh loyang besar di atas meja. Kemudian kue-kue unik itu mendarat dengan anggun tanpa ada yang rusak satupun.

Ting. Bunyi oven terdengar. Pertanda adonan _sponge _sudah matang.

Ichigo buru-buru membuka oven besar itu. Ia melempar cetakan yang berisi kue matang ke arah meja dengan posisi terbalik. Orihime mendorong piring besar ke tengah meja. Cetakan itu terpantul di atas piring besar dan _sponge_nya keluar dari cetakan.

Rukia memotong _sponge_ besar itu dengan pedangnya yang ia dapat entah dari mana. "Haa!" ia menebas, memotong dan meraut si kue besar. Sehingga... terbentuklah _sponge _dasar yang miring tapi setiap ujungnya bergerigi ke atas.

Orihime mulai mengoles krim yang tadi ia buat ke _sponge _tersebut. Rukia memadukan warna krim sehingga warnanya tampak hidup. Sedangkan Ichigo memarut keju dan mengoles selai berry ke atas _sponge _yang sudah dilapisi krim. Tidak diberi coklat. Sebab rasanya akan aneh kalau coklat dipadukan dengan rasa buah segar.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga menaruh buah-buahan seperti berbagai macam buah berry dan cherry. Tak lupa mereka meletakkan boneka-boneka unik secara rapih di atas kue. Lalu mereka menumpahkan cairan agar warna biru di sekitar piring yang memiliki cekungan. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit, agar itu pun mengeras.

Orihime meletakkan delapan gelas sirup buah segar di samping kue yang baru saja jadi.

Well yeah, paket lezat bertema _island _dari Angel Cake sudah jadi.

.

Di pihak Sweet International Shop...

Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra tidak melepas sayap hitam mereka. Tapi justru sayap itu terbakar sendirinya menjadi abu. Mereka bertiga bergegas ke posisinya masing-masing.

Ulquiorra mulai membuat adonan _sponge_. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu melempar tiga belas telur ke udara kemudian memecahkannya dengan tangan kosong. Sekali tebasan. Ia meninju meja sehingga beberapa bahan terangkat ke udara. Ia memasukkan mentega, tepung terigu, vanili, susu bubuk dan bahan-bahan lainnya ke dalam adonan kemudian diaduknya.

Nel kali ini memegang sebuah pedang. Ohh, itu pedang samurai. "Haa!" Gadis berambut hijau toska itu sudah berada di posisi duduk kuda-kuda dan siap memotong sesuatu.

Dari ujung meja, Grimmjow mendorong puluhan kacang almond dan buah kismis. Nel mengayunkan pedangnya lalu memotong kacang almond dan buah kismis itu secepat kilat.

"Ciaat! Ciaat! Ciaat!" seru Nel bersemangat.

Grimmjow dengan tongkat garpu setannya mulai bekerja (**A/N** : gak tau namanya. Tapi bisa dibayangkan itu adalah tongkat seperti garpu yang sering dibawa setan). Terlihat senyuman licik disertai seringaian lebar di mulutnya. Dengan tenaga super yang ia miliki, pemuda bermata sapphire itu mengaduk-aduk tepung yang sudah dicampur mentega dan telur. Ia memanggang adonan itu dalam waktu 10 menit. Setelahnya ia melakukan hal yang aneh, yaitu meninju kue tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas tonjolan besar. Dia sedang buat apa ya?

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra melempar mangkuk berisi adonan itu ke arah Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu melompat ke udara bagai ninja. Diraihnya mangkuk itu kemudian ia berputar bagai gasing, atau kita bayangkan seperti _Sonic_. Dan hebatnya, adonan di mangkuk tidak tumpah.

Bunyi gesekan terdengar dari putaran itu. Brak! Grimmjow mendarat di lantai dengan kasar. Kemudian ia menumpahkan seluruh adonan ke atas loyang yang sudah diolesi mentega. Didorongnya loyang itu ke arah oven yang terbuka lebar dengan tongkat garpu setannya.

Loyang masuk, oven tertutup. Tinggal tunggu 23 menit sampai _sponge _kue matang.

Ulquiorra yang memiliki otak jenius sedang mempersiapkan suatu alat. Kabel, seng, hah? Ya tentu saja. Ilmu fisika sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Alat apa yang akan Ulquiorra buat ya?

Nel dan Grimmjow menggebrak meja dengan keras. Lima coklat batangan terlempar ke atas. Kemudian duo teribut dari Sweet International Shop itu melompat ke atas sambil membawa tongkat garpu setannya yang sudah dipenuhi api.

Keduanya mengibaskan tongkat tersebut di antara coklat-coklat yang berterbangan tanpa ada kesalahan—tabrakan antar tongkat—sedikitpun. Perlahan coklat mulai mencair, dan turun ke bawah. Untung saja di bawahnya ada mangkuk besar yang segera menampung lelehan coklat tersebut.

Grimmjow dan Nel mendarat di atas lantai dan mulai bekerja masing-masing.

Nel mulai membuat es coklat. Ia mempersiapkan blendernya. Grimmjow mengambil sebongkah es besar dan mulai menghancurkannya dengan tangan kosong, bahkan mengerikannya lagi... dengan kepalanya sendiri. Prak! Es itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi kepingan yang kecil dan halus.

Pemuda berambut biru itu melemparkan kepingan es itu ke arah Nel. Nel menerimanya dengan saringan besar. Lalu gadis cantik berambut hijau toska itu menaruh es tersebut ke dalam blender. Tak lupa ia memasukkan serbuk coklat, susu bubuk dan susu murni ke dalamnya. Dan, click! Saatnya diblender.

Ting. Oven berbunyi. Ah, _sponge _kue sudah matang. Segera Grimmjow mengambilnya dari oven.

Brak! Langsung saja ia melempar loyang berisi kue itu ke piring besar. Terjadi pantulan yang meninggalkan _sponge _di atas piring. Loyangnya langsung jatuh tepat di baskom besar.

Ulquiorra memahat (emang patung/batu?) ujung _sponge _kue sehingga terbentuk seperti bukit dan lembah. Kemudian ia menanamkan sebuah kotak berbentuk balok dalam posisi berdiri di tengah _sponge_. Balok yang tertanam hingga sejajar dengan _sponge_ disambung dengan pipa plastik yang ditanam di dasar _sponge_. Pipa tersebut terhubung ke suatu kotak yang ukurannya besar. Kotak berbentuk harta karun. Di atas kotak terdapat beberapa coklat yang dibungkus kertas emas, sehingga kesannya seperti harta.

Balok yang tertanam di dalam _sponge _ditutupi oleh mangkuk yang diberi lubang seukuran luas sisi balok yang menyentuh udara. Kemudian lubang itu diberi tutup plastik dan diisi coklat lelehan yang telah dicampur susu panas. Setelahnya, mangkuk tersebut ditutupi oleh kue hasil tonjokan Grimmjow. Rupanya maksud Grimmjow membuat kue tipis dan aneh itu adalah untuk replika gunung.

Nel mengoles krim berwarna hijau, coklat dan biru di atas sponge. Grimmjow menaburkan parutan coklat, _choco chips _dan olesan susu kental manis_. _Ulquiorra menghias kue yang hampir dipenuhi warna coklat itu dengan kacang almond dan buah kismis yang sudah dibentuk menjadi pohon kelapa, rumput dan _tetek-bengek _bentuk menarik lainnya.

Nel meletakkan delapan gelas es cokelat segar di samping kue full _chocolate _yang sudah jadi.

Dan... paket lezat bertema _island _dari Sweet International Shop sudah jadi!

.

"_Summer Hawaii Cake!" _seru Rukia, Ichigo dan Orihime kompak.

"_Pirates of Pasific Cake!" _seru Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra kompak.

Kedua grup ini selesai dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kompak pula. Menakjubkan!

Tepuk tangan meriah mulai terdengar menggema di taman kota Karakura.

"_Oh My God! _Aksi mereka sungguh menakjubkan, bukan? Bagaimana ya caranya memotong super cepat, memotong telur dengan sekali tebasan, berputar di udara, bermain pedang ala samurai, bermain sirkus, melakukan tinju maut. Ohh, tentu saja hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang professional. Dan keenam Patissier di atas ini pantas mendapat gelar pro!" kata Szayel menghebohkan suasana.

"_It's very amazing, right?_" seru Szayel. "Oke, pertama mari kita lihat hasil karya mereka."

"Ahh, _Summer Hawaii Cake _karya dari Angel Cake. Wow! Menarik sekali kue ini, para penonton." Szayel mulai berkomentar tentang kue hasil karya ketiga Patissier Angel Cake.

_Summer Hawaii Cake. _Sepintas kue besar 0,4 x 0,5 m itu terlihat indah. Tapi saat diperhatikan lebih lama lagi, struktur kue itu memang menakjubkan. Bentuknya persegi dan permukaannya makin turun ke bawah seperti mengikuti pola pantai. Di permukaan kue yang berwarna hijau bagai rumput dan juga putih kecoklatan bagai pasir dihiasi berbagai macam kue unik berbentuk pohon kelapa dan lain sebagainya. Di permukaan kue yang makin turun itu terdapat agar biru sehingga kesannya seperti air laut. Bukan hanya strukturnya saja yang indah, tapi perpaduan warnanya memang pas. Kue dengan seni yang bernilai tinggi.

"Dan, _Pirates of Pasific Cake _karya dari Sweet International Shop. Olala, _full chocolate_! Kelihatannya kue yang satu ini tak kalah menariknya, para penonton!" seru Szayel dan mulai memberi komentar tentang kue hasil karya ketiga Patissier SIS.

_Pirates of Pasific Cake. _Kue seluas 0,5 x 0,5 m yang hampir dipenuhi oleh coklat itu menampakkan keelokannya di mata semua penonton. Terlihat gunung berlapis coklat kacang yang menjulang tinggi dari permukaan kue yang berwarna hijau bagaikan rerumputan liar. Di setiap sisi yang bergerigi ke bawah diolesi krim biru muda yang agak bening warnanya sehingga tampak seperti lautan. Dan di sisi pantai yang berhadapan dengan gunung setinggi 12 cm itu terdapat kotak harta karun yang berisi coklat berlapis emas. Ini adalah karya seni yang bernilai tinggi.

"Nah, sekarang adalah waktunya penilaian oleh para juri," kata Szayel. "Apa ya yang akan dikatakan oleh para juri tentang kue-kue menakjubkan ini?"

Semua orang mulai penasaran dan _deg-deg-an _saat memasuki acara penilaian. Tapi... Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Nel-lah yang paling tidak sabar dengan siapa pemenangnya.

Nah, siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya menurut kalian?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

_Oke. Tenaga Mel sudah terkuras habis nulis fic di antara tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Yare yare..._

_OMG! Sekarang bulan puasa akhir ya? Dan aku sempat-sempatnya nulis fic tentang kue. Tega! Gak makruh kan? Hehehe. Asal jangan dibayangin aja kuenya ada di depan mata. Dan kuenya itu ngarang asal-asalan ya! Hehe, peace... lagi males buka buku resep. Ntar ngiler..._

_Well, langsung saja. Mel balas review. Mungkin udah di PM, tapi ada beberapa di antaranya gak di PM. Tapi semuain aja deh. Mel balas dua kali._

**Natsu Hinagiku** = Natsu! Hehe. Arigatou buat reviewnya. Ichi sama Grimin emang gitu. Stress! *dizangetsu + dipanthera*

**Rubique** = Rubbiiiii! *toa mode* Yayaya,, masih ada kelanjutannya nih. Do'akan semoga sempat ya!

**Koizumi Nanaho** = Oh hai, Zumi! Tidak kok, tidak ada yang menyinggung. ^^ wah, tapi kalo di ilmu biologi itu 'nafas' lho. Yang bener yang mana jadinya? Hehe...

**Widy Kakitaka** = Widy! Kemana ajaa? Wah, iya komedinya dikit. Kena akulturasi gaya penulisan barat. Maklum pas itu lagi nulis fiksi tentang vampir. Jadinya gini deh...

**marianne der Marionettenspieler** = Anne! Wah makasih atas review borongannya. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya! Hehe ^^

**Grey Chocolate** = Hola Grey! Makasih udah mampir di fic Mel ^^. Waduh, jangan kau panggil aku senpai. Aku masih amatir gini... ah iya, porsi romance. Bagian itu bagian yang bikin Mel linglung, hehe...

.

.

Oke, segini sajalah. _And_... _minna_...

Mind to **Review**?


	11. Regret and be Happy in the End

_Mau tanya, gue kapan meninggalkan FFn? Bertahun-tahuunkaaaah? T_T Yang terakhir kali gue inget, gue posting FF gue pas sebelum kuliah. Sekarang, gue kuliah udah menginjak tingkat tiga. WTF udah tuaa!_

_Maaf, maaf dan berjuta maaf kalau gue menghilang tanpa kabar (kayaknya engga ada yang nanyain). Gue masuk jurusan yang Erudite banget, padahal gue setengah Dauntless dan Amity (yang baca Divergent pasti tahu), jadi kelupaan gini. Selain itu, gue emang lagi ngerjain karya lain/ff lain yang dibikin novel, judulnya Philearicasya alias keluarga khayalan gue. Itu novel ff dari seluruh cerita yang gue suka. Hehe. Dan gara-gara proyek novel itulah gaya bahasa gue jadi berubah, jadi total serius gak seaneh bahasa di Angel Cake ini. Itu juga gara-gara efek baca novel terjemahan melulu. Seenggaknya terlihat proses menuju kedewasaan #apasih #inilah anak pendidikan_

_Buat yang udah ngereview, arigatou bangeet.. dan buat yang nunggu, ini dia ceritanya. Walaupun ke Ulquiorra udah gak terlalu segila dulu, dan, hiks hiks, gue udah lupa alur cerita ini sehingga harus baca lagi, tapi seenggaknya cerita ini harus dituntaskan biar enggak ngegantung. Dan maaf kalo… tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Asli, bener-bener lupa._

.

.

**Title** : Angel Cake

**Desclaimer** : Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Genre** : Romance-Humor-Friendship

**Cast** : UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GrimmNel, dkk

**Warning** : OOC, MultiChap, _Hope no more _TYPO, DLDR!

.

.

**Chapter 11**

Angel Cake vs Sweet International Shop

_Angels the happy taste maker vs Devils the wild taste maker_

_**Summer Hawaii Cake**_vs _**Pirates of Pasific Cake**_

Penjurian—penilaian terhadap kasih karya Patissier berbakat dari toko terkenal itu—kini telah tiba.

Keempat juri penentu kemenangan—pengambil keputusan yang mutlak—kini sudah berdiri dengan sorot mata yang terkagum-kagum di depan karya spektakuler sepanjang abad ke-20-an. Bisa-bisanya wajah mereka memancarkan rasa kagum bercampur gembira di depan keenam peserta di mana keempat di antaranya sedang dijerat rasa tegang. Sedangkan para penonton kali ini bersusah payah perang argumen di dalam batin dan ratusan kali bertanya 'Siapakah pemenangnya?'

_Yang kalah adalah pecundang!_

Perjanjian antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang seenaknya dibuat itu menjadi racun otak yang menggoyahkan batin mereka. Ada juga yang tenang-tenang saja seperti Szayel, Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Waah, lihat kue ini! Warna warni!" komentar Urahara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat memperhatikan _Summer Hawaii Cake _yang tampak indah.

"Menurutku yang ada harta karunnya lebih menarik," komentar Yuroichi. Cewek itu gak bisa berpaling dari emas ya?

"Aku ingin mencicipinya," ujar Ukitake.

"Huaaaa, aku terharu! Ternyata murid-muridku sehebat iniiii!" Kyoraku Shunsui mendadak menumpahkan air mata kebahagiaannya. Terharu punya murid yang lebih pro darinya.

"Cukup! Cepat kita nilai dari komposisi warnanya!" seru Yuroichi.

Segera keempat juri itu mendiskusikan kue mana yang komposisi warnanya tepat.

Setelah penilaian warna selesai, kini saatnya penilaian terhadap struktur kue. Dan keempat juri itu pun dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap sudut kue. Beragam keunikan seperti bentuk pohon, rumput, gunung dan laut yang terbuat dari adonan hiasan _cupcake_ mereka temukan di sana. Sekali lagi membuat mereka menganga lebar saking kagumnya.

Untuk seorang pelajar, mana bisa bentuk-bentuk mungil itu tercipta dengan sempurna? Tapi kali ini, ketidakmustahilan itu benar-benar nyata di depan mata mereka. Ini bukan amatiran, tapi ini professional.

Untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Szayel bahwa keenam patissier yang masih _teenager _itu pro tulen, keempat juri itu mencicipi maha karya berukuran extra dengan terang-terangan di depan para penonton.

Tanpa hitungan detik, mata mereka membulat sempurna saking terkejutnya. Sebuah cita rasa baru yang melekat di papila-papila lidahnya membuat mereka tersadar bahwa keenam peserta muda itu pantas mendapatkan gelar pro.

Perasaan senang sesuai janji patissier Angel Cake, dan ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi sesuai janji patissier Sweet International Shop benar-benar bukan omdo (baca : omong doang), 100% TERBUKTI!

"_Oishii!_" seru keempat juri itu gembira.

Sontak para penonton beserta keenam peserta Cake War bersorak gembira.

"Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku memakan kue seenak iniii!" tangis bahagia Yuroichi.

"Krim yang kental, rasa manisnya membakar semangat dan langsung mengisi mulut setelah dikunyah. Aromanya, teksturnya benar-benar sempurna! _Summer Hawaii Cake _memang kue terbaik yang pernah kucicipi dalam seumur hidupku!" Kyoraku berteriak heboh diiringi tangisan penuh pesonanya.

"_Pirates of Pasific Cake_... krispi di luar dan lembut di dalam diiringi coklat panas yang mengalir dari dalam. Mereka membentuk tekstur yang sempurna diiringi kelezatan yang mengagumkan!" seru Ukitake. "Dan coklat dalam harta karun ini benar-benar mengagumkan! Tujuh rasa bagaikan harmoni deburan ombak di tepi pantai yang menenangkan jiwa!"

"Karya yang luar biasa!" teriak Urahara.

"Baiklah para pemirsa, untuk meyakinkan kue siapa yang paling enak, kami membuka sesi _icip icip oleh penonton_. Nah, kami akan membagikan kue hasil karya peserta Cake War ini kepada kalian. Silahkan menikmati dan berikan _quote _kalian ke kotak hitam di depan panggung!" kata Szayel yang mempersilahkan para penonton untuk menikmati kue-kue yang lezat itu.

Para penonton bersorak ria dan langsung maju tanpa mau mengantri untuk berebut kue yang dibagikan panitia acara. Gak cuma juri yang terpesona, penonton juga ikut tergiur dengan karya enam Pattisier beda toko itu, bahkan ada yang terpingkal-pingkal saking enaknya.

"_OISHIIIIII!_" teriak penonton sambil angkat dua jempol ke atas. Boleh saja Pattisier Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop bahagia karena dipuji dan bikin orang-orang suka dengan hasil kue buatan mereka. Tapi bahagianya hanya sementara. Sebentar lagi nama salah satu tokoh bakal jatuh. Inilah yang bikin Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Nel gemetaran seolah baru dapat mimpi buruk barusan.

Seorang panitia membawa kotak hitam ke atas panggung. "Saatnya penentuan pemenang!" seru Szayel. "Toko kue yang dapat suara terbanyak bakal jadi pemenangnya."

Penonton bersorak sorai kemudian tegang, begitupun kwartet maut peserta Cake War malah paling tegang. Bahkan Rukia dan Nel sudah gigit celemeknya sendiri sampai sobek kayak baru ditarik anjing. Orihime, walaupun tegang sepertinya gak terlihat di wajahnya. Dia bagaikan ada di dua dunia—memikirkan Ulquiorra dan hasil pertandingan. Ulquiorra sendiri saat ini jadi orang yang paling cuek dan gak peduli mau menang atau enggak. Yang penting baginya, dia harus menjelaskan ke Orihime kalau gadis itu salah paham. Cuma itu.

_Dag. Dig. Dug. _Jantung semua orang berdegup-degup saking tegangnya sampai terdengar karena saking heningnya. Apalagi saat panitia menghitung _voting _penonton yang dimasukkan ke kotak hitam. Kedua mangkuk yang ditempel label Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop itu nampung kertas _voting _penonton. Walaupun mereka gak tahu berapa jumlahnya, tapi kertasnya sama banyak—sepertinya. Dan itu yang bikin gereget semua orang.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang dari tadi mengepal kedua tangan udah gak sabaran.

"Buruan hitungnya!" teriak Grimmjow sambil melipat lengan baju.

"Kalian mau bikin kita mati nungguin nyampe beres, hah!?" tambah Ichigo.

Rukia dan Nel segera menghentikan mereka.

"Sabar dikit napa!" Rukia menjitak si pacarnya sampai dia guling-guling karena kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Nel ikut menendang perut Grimmjow sampai dia terlempar ke kabin.

Keributan mereka bikin penonton marah karena gak bisa fokus menentukan pemenangnya.

Sampai hitungan terakhir… mangkuk ditutup hingga tidak ada yang tahu poin mana yang lebih besar. Kwartet peserta Cake War mengamuk, terutama Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba komat-kamit pake bahasa kebun binatang yang bikin penonton melotot marah dan ikut mengamuk. Szayel menyurutkan suasana dengan dansa centilnya tapi gak sukses membuat Ulquiorra tertawa.

"Mari kita lihat siapa pemenangnya!" teriak Szayel dan penonton bertepuk tangan. Tapi Ichigo dan Grimmjow udah kehabisan napas duluan sampai mereka terkapar di atas lantai dan gemetaran kayak habis kecemplung ke dalam air dingin.

"321 poin untuk Angel Cake!" kata Szayel diikuti tepuk tangan penonton. Ichigo duduk sebentar untuk berteriak bersama Rukia dan Orihime. Selalu. Orihime teriakannya kecil. Setelah itu Ichigo berbaring lagi sambil gemetaran.

"Tiga ratus—" entah kenapa Szayel tersendat sampai Ichigo dan Grimmjow bangun dan memelototi si cowok _pinky _itu.

"Terusin, buruan!" teriak Ichigo dan Grimmjow bersamaan pake muka _ngeden_ dan melotot kayak matanya mau keluar. Matanya udah merah sekarang sampai Szayel mundur ketakutan.

"_E-eetoo_," Szayel kayaknya benar-benar takut.

"Berapa!?" Rukia dan Nel yang nyolot.

"T-tiga ratus dua puluh delapan buat… Sweet International Shop," kata Szayel dalam sekali napas.

Separuh penonton kaget dan separuhnya lagi koprol sampai keadaan sekitar panggung Cake War udah kayak kapal pecah.

Entah bego atau kenapa, Ichigo ikut berteriak bersama Grimmjow.

"Sweet International Shop adalah pemenangnyaaa!" teriak Szayel.

"Eh, apa?" Ichigo baru sadar toko mana yang menang.

Bagai impian yang dihancurkan berkeping-keping dengan bom. Bagai kesenangan yang diangkat ke langit dan dihempaskan kembali ke bumi. Bagai kebahagiaan yang diremukkan dengan sekali kepalan. Bagai semangat yang membara yang ditiup sekali sampai padam. Impian Angel Cake… berakhir disini.

"GAAK MUNGKIIIIIN!" Ichigo dan Rukia teriak segede toa yang dipasang ke mikrofon yang dipasang lagi ke ampli dan bikin semua penonton tuli sementara.

Orihime jatuh tersungkur dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Dia menangis.

"Woiii, hitung yang bener!" Ichigo yang matanya udah merah kayak orang kesurupan bikin panitia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Jangan menipu yaaa!" tambah Rukia yang udah bawa-bawa pisau dan garpu.

Grimmjow dan Nel berdiri dengan gaya tim roket di panggung kiri.

"Siapa yang paling hebat," kata Grimmjow.

"Siapa yang kuenya paling enak," tambah Nel.

"Adalah Sweet International Shooop!" kata mereka berdua dengan gaya tim roket. "Kami pemenangnya dan kalian adalah PECUNDANG! Hahahahaha." Gaya anehnya diakhiri dengan tawa ala pahlawan bertopeng Shinchan.

Ulquiorra cuma diam di pojokan dan berusaha memainkan peran sebagai penonton atau pura-pura gak merasa menang atau ikut tanding di acara ini. Tapi dia melihat Orihime menangis. Ingin rasanya dia menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi di depan kwartet kepala batu, di depan penonton, di televisi, di seluruh dunia? Di balik layar lebih aman.

Rukia dan Ichigo melempar pisau dan spatula ke arah Grimmjow dan Nel. Lalu terjadilah acara perang dunia entah keberapa yang perdana ditayangkan di televisi. Kericuhan ini bikin setengah penonton bubar. Acara Cake War pun langsung dicap _**Mengandung kekerasan. Tidak cocok ditonton untuk usia dibawah 18 tahun. Ingat! Kalau Anda belum merasakan nikmatnya hidup, belum sukses, belum kerja, belum dapat jodoh, belum nikah, belum wisuda, jangan tonton adegan ini dari dekat. Tontonlah adegan ini dari kejauhan. Kalau Anda berada di tempat yang dekat dengan kekerasan tersebut, secepat mungkin lari lewat jalur evakuasi. Sayangilah diri Anda dan keluarga Anda.**_

Layar televisi menghitam. Tayangan Cake War berakhir dengan peperangan. Polisi dan tentara berdatangan ke arena Cake War untuk mengamankan suasana.

"Kami gak akan menyerah! Kami bukan pecundang!" teriak Rukia. Lalu dia bergaya ala Kungfu Panda.

"Terima aja dasar gak tau diri! Kalian udah kalah! Dasar pecundang!" balas Nel. Dia bergaya ala Sailor Moon.

Kedua cewek ganas ini bertarung dengan alat tajam yang ditemuinya di panggung. Kalau ada tanding lempar pisau atau panah, mereka bakal langsung jadi pemenang. Ngerinya, mereka sampai bertarung dengan kabel listrik yang dipotong pisau. Debus dadakan pun terjadi di arena panggung.

"Kampret!" Grimmjow meninju wajah Ichigo.

"Brengsek!" Ichigo balas membanting.

Duo cowok ini justru berantem pakai otot dan berat badan. Entah udah berapa meter persegi lantai kayu panggung yang hancur gara-gara aksi banting membanting ini.

Ulquiorra dibuat kesal. Dia melihat penonton sudah bubar, juri dan MC pulang, panitia kabur dan yang tersisa… cuma mereka berenam. Lalu datanglah polisi dan tentara bersenjata untuk mengamankan si kwartet yang asik bertempur. Yang paling membuat dia geram adalah… kenapa tidak ada yang sadar kalau Orihime menangis ditengah kwartet yang sedang melakukan perang dunia per_kue_an.

Daripada diam atau menonton gak jelas dimana acara Cake War udah total gak jelas, Ulquiorra segera lari dan menarik Orihime yang sedang menangis. Mereka berdua pergi untuk menghindari kwartet ganas yang sedang mengamuk.

.

Sepertinya Orihime terlalu hanyut dalam tangisnya sampai dia tidak sadar sudah berada di luar arena Cake War.

"Berhentilah menangis!" pinta Ulquiorra sampai Orihime berhenti terisak.

Orihime melihat sekelilingnya dan bingung. Rasa sakit karena kekalahan yang membuatnya kehilangan impian untuk jadi toko terbaik pasti membuatnya tidak menyadari ketika ditarik Ulquiorra.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau pikir dimana?"

Orihime mendadak diam seribu bahasa. Dia jadi kikuk dan merasa bodoh sendiri karena bisa-bisanya tidak sadar ketika dia dibawa ke taman dandelion pinggir kota.

"_Ano… _gimana dengan lombanya?"

"Tidak tahu." Ulquiorra jelas tidak mau membahasnya.

"Dimana Kurosaki-_kun _dan Rukia-_chan_?"

"Masih perang. Biarkan saja!"

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam beberapa menit.

"Kamu menangis karena tokoku menang?"

"Eh, i-itu…" Orihime gagap dan wajahnya jadi murung. "ya."

"Maaf. Jadi toko terbaik pasti impianmu."

"Gak apa-apa kok. Itu kan berdasarkan penilaian. Aku masih bisa menerimanya dengan sportif."

"Tapi kamu cengeng."

"M-maaf, a-aku—" Orihime bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Jadi kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" Ulquiorra selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"I-itu."

"Jawab aku!" Entah kenapa Ulquiorra berubah menjadi cowok galak.

"Ka-karena—" Orihime gugup untuk bicara.

"Cemburu lihat aku menggendong Harribel?"

Orihime terdiam. Bagai ada petir yang menyambar langsung ke hatinya, skak! Dia mendadak menundukkan wajah. Merasa malu dengan tingkah lakunya yang bodoh untuk menjauhi Ulquiorra hanya karena cemburu.

"Dia itu sepupuku."

Orihime mendongak. Matanya terbelalak ketika Ulquiorra memeluknya. Sangat erat sampai dia sulit bernapas dan merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Kamu benar-benar menyukaiku ya?" bisik Ulquiorra yang membuat Orihime gemetar.

Seolah mulutnya terkunci, Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu yang ada di sakunya. Dia mendorong Ulquiorra sampai pemuda itu kebingungan.

"_A-ano, _Ulquiorra_, _i-ini—" katanya sambil mengubek-ubek isi saku, "—terimalah coklat pemberian dariku." Orihime memberikan dengan kedua tangan dan wajah tertunduk malu. Entah warna merah di wajahnya itu sudah tingkat berapa.

Mata Ulquiorra mengedip berkali-kali sekaligus terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah Orihime.

"Hari Valentine ya?"

Orihime mengangguk.

Ulquiorra mengambil coklat pemberian Orihime. "Terima kasih," katanya datar walaupun terlihat senyuman tipis di bibir hitamnya.

Orihime tersenyum dan gembira. "Sama-sama."

Ponsel Ulquiorra berbunyi sampai pemuda stoikitu menggelengkan mata lantaran benci diganggu kalau sedang berduaan bersama Orihime.

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra ketus.

"_Ke RSJ sekarang!_" teriak Starrk.

.

Taman tempat Cake War berlangsung sudah hancur lebur seperti baru disapu tsunami. Kwartet garang dari Angel Cake dan Sweet International Shop rupanya belum beres dengan perang mereka. Saking bingungnya untuk menghentikan mereka, para polisi terpaksa melempar bom asap yang bikin siapapun yang menghirupnya jatuh pingsan. Setelah itu mereka membawa kwartet garang itu ke satu-satunya tempat yang dipercaya dapat menormalkan jiwanya.

Tapi justru semenjak kedatangan Ichigo dan Grimmjow, Rumah Sakit Jiwa Karakura gak pernah mendapat ketenangan. Padahal duet cowok garang itu udah dilarikan ke ruang bawah tanah paling dasar sampai cuma kecium bau lembab dari tembok, tapi adu mautnya tetap kedenger hingga lantai paling atas dan bikin pasien lainnya menderita jiwa dan raga. Beruntung Rukia dan Nel gampang ditenangin dengan obat. Tapi Ichigo dan Grimmjow kalau dikasih obat, dua menit kemudian mereka bangun lagi dan tarung lagi.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime baru tiba di RSJ dan kaget melihat kekacauan disana. Petugas dan perawat langsung stress saat tahu teman-temannya yang dirawat udah hampir mendekati binatang kurban yang mengamuk sebelum disembelih.

"Kenapa gak ada yang bilang bakal separah ini?" tanya Aizen. Rupanya ayah Ulquiorra ada di RSJ dan kelihatannya banyak diwawancarai mengenai Cake War yang _ending_nya kacau balau. Dia kelihatan stress kalau tahu pesertanya bakal separah ini.

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu, gak perlu ada Cake War!" protes Ulquiorra.

Aizen menatap Orihime sampai gadis itu gugup. "Kenapa kamu sama dia?" Tentu saja, Orihime kan lawan Ulquiorra.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Aku dan dia enggak musuhan dan enggak gila sekumat mereka."

"Baguslah."

Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam baru datang diiringi dua asistennya. Dia menatap Aizen sampai keduanya saling menyipit dan berkata "Hai."

"Kuchiki-_san_," sapa Aizen, "adikmu—"

"Jangan dibahas!" bantah Byakuya. Cowok dingin sepertinya tidak mau membicarakan hal-hal gak penting, khususnya adiknya yang dirawat gara-gara ngambek parah karena kalah tanding di Cake War. "jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan biar mereka baikan?"

"Damai," jawab Orihime.

"Mendamaikan mereka seperti mendamaikan singa jantan dan harimau. Mereka harus dibuat kapok baru mau damai," kata Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana cara membuat mereka kapok?" Aizen mengangkat alis seolah memberikan sinyal _apa yang harus kau lakukan _kepada putera kebanggaannya.

"Maksudnya?" Ulquiorra kebingungan.

"Siapa bos Sweet International Shop diantara kalian bertiga?"

"Aku," jawab Ulquiorra dan seperti baru dijebak ayahnya. Aizen memelototinya seolah Ulquiorra baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Ya, sebagai bos dia yang mengatur tokonya, tapi kenapa malah dia yang diatur kedua temannya, bahkan hampir dibunuh gara-gara pacaran dengan salah satu pesaingnya. Justru kedua temannya yang harus nurut dengan perkataannya. Ulquiorra cuma kalah di mental doang. Tidak bisa lebih tegas atau lebih galak daripada Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Siapa pendiri Angel Cake?" tanya Aizen ke Orihime.

"A-aku," jawab Orihime terbata-bata. Sepertinya kesalahan Orihime juga sama seperti Ulquiorra.

"Maka nasib toko kalian ada di tangan kalian," kata Byakuya.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime saling menatap dengan tatapan _ya-ampun-kenapa-kita-tidak-menyadarinya-dari-dulu_.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan Orihime dengan erat. Aizen mengamatinya dan terlihat senyuman tipis sekaligus mengejek yang membuat Ulquiorra menggeram. Jangan-jangan dia bahagia kalau putera satu-satunya bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis manis.

"Kami akan berdamai dan menyatukan toko kami," kata Ulquiorra memutuskan sampai Orihime tersedak.

"Baiklah," kata Aizen, "apa kamu setuju?" tanyanya pada Orihime.

Orihime masih mengatur napas sampai kembali normal saking kagetnya. '_Aku bos ya? Aku harus memutuskan sekarang.'_

Sepertinya keputusan ini bikin Orihime perang batin bermenit-menit yang menghabiskan ratusan kalori. Menyatukan toko? Bersama Ulquiorra? Tentu akan membuat perdamaian, dan membuatnya bahagia karena tidak harus sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Tapi dia belum yakin seratus persen kalau kedua sahabatnya, Grimmjow dan Nel bakal setuju.

"_Onna!_" panggil Ulquiorra sampai Orihime sadar ke alam nyata.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-_kun _dan Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Lupakan mereka! Kalau kita sukses menyatukan toko, mereka pasti mau bekerja sama."

Orihime menunduk dan berpikir kembali. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Baik. Aku setuju."

Mereka berempat tersenyum. Dengan ini toko kue yang selalu bertempur tiada henti menjadi satu.

.

Hampir sebulan lamanya, akhirnya Ichigo dan Grimmjow baru dinyatakan waras setelah kehabisan darah gara-gara perang tiap jam. Sepertinya RSJ harus mengeluarkan biaya banyak untuk pengobatan mereka berdua, salah satunya alat tinju yang rusak gara-gara daya tahannya sekali pakai.

Rukia dan Nel mendadak baikan karena mereka kebanyakan tanding PS. Rupanya dua-duanya sama-sama maniak boneka. Gara-gara bosan berantem terus, akhirnya mereka main boneka di RSJ sampai lupa siapa nama pacarnya. Bahkan ketika dipertemukan lagi, mereka berdua malah makin akrab dan ngomongin dorama terbaru.

"Selera lo gak buruk. Gue juga suka dorama itu!" pekik Nel guling-guling.

"Iyaa… romantis banget yaaa!" kata Rukia sambil ngebayangin kalau dia adalah tokoh utama dorama yang dibicarakannya.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Enggak tahu," jawab Ichigo. "Jujur ya, ngeliat mereka yang sekarang dua ratus persen lebih serem."

Di minggu siang hari, mereka berempat menyempatkan diri lewat toko mereka. Tapi mereka harus _jawdrop _karena toko mereka udah gak ada disana. Yang tersisa cuma papan bertuliskan Angel Cake dan Sweet International yang udah berjamur dan luntur gara-gara kehujanan.

"KEMANAAA!?" pekik keempatnya seolah baru aja lihat undian kemenangannya dicuri orang lain.

Ujung-ujungnya mereka berpencar dan lari keliling komplek pertokoan buat nyari dimana toko Angel Cake dan Sweet International berada. Tapi tidak ada satupun toko kue. Rasanya seperti… mereka melakukan kesalahan besar sampai gak ada toko yang tersisa.

"Ini gara-gara kesalahan kita. Kita udah berantem gak jelas dan bikin kerugian yang enggak kita harapkan," kata Nel hampir menangis.

"Kita, kita, kita menerlantarkan cita-cita Inoue!" pekik Rukia. Kemudian dia ikut menangis.

"Kenapa dulu kita berantem kayak gitu?" Ichigo memukul tembok dan mulai menyesal.

"Kita emang bodoh!" tambah Grimmjow yang melempar batu ke sungai lalu berteriak.

"Hei, kenapa kalian disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah Tatsuki.

Keempat pasang mata itu langsung menatap Tatsuki dengan tajam sampai gadis itu rasanya sedang dikepung _werewolf._

"Dimana Angel Cake?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Dimana Sweet International Shop!?" tanya Grimmjow dan Nel.

Tatsuki menendang mereka satu persatu sampai babak belur. "Nanya yang bener dong! Jangan nyolot gitu!"

"Terus kemana toko kitaaa?" Rukia memohon dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Gak ada Angel Cake sama Sweet International Shop lagi," kata Tatsuki yang bikin kedua pasangan itu berteriak histeris.

"Pekerjaan kita!" kata Grimmjow dan Nel yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan mulianya.

"Cita-cita Inoue!" kata Rukia dan Ichigo yang mengecewakan sahabatnya.

"KENAPA!?" tanya mereka kompak dan selalu dengan eskpresi berlebihan.

"Karena disatuin dan diganti jadi Rainbow Cake Shop," kata Tatsuki.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening sampai suara tetesan embun pun terdengar *halah*.

"_HONTOU NI_?" bener-bener empat pasang mata itu berbinar-binar tidak percaya.

"Ya. Gara-gara kalian _freak, _Ulquiorra sama Orihime harus berjuang mempertahankan toko kue mereka. Jadi digabungin jadi satu," kata Tatsuki.

Kedua pasangan itu terlihat hampir menangis.

"Jangan alay gitu! Tokonya ada dua blok dari sini," kata Tatsuki.

"_Arigatou Tatsuki-saaaan!_" Mendadak dua pasangan itu langsung lari ke blok dimana toko Rainbow Cake Shop berada.

Ternyata, jreng, jreng, jreng! Emang ada toko kue besar yang menakjubkan disini. Toko dengan gaya bangunan istana Eropa yang berdiri di atas tanah seluas tiga hektar itu dipadati pengunjung. Lahan parkirnya juga gak kalah luas sampai limo dan helikopter bisa diparkir disana.

Ketika mereka memasuki toko, mereka harus kaget kalau isinya udah kayak supermarket. Ternyata disini gak hanya menjual kue manis, ada juga olahan makanan yang asin dan gurih. Dan gak cuma masakan Jepang dan Eropa yang dijual, tapi dari seluruh dunia tersedia disini. Ada yang dari Timur Tengah, India, Amerika, Australia, Afrika dan Indonesia. Toko ini jadi _the best shop in Japan_.

Orihime sedang menjaga kasir sampai Rukia dan Ichigo menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka berteriak histeris dan segera berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Inoue-_chaaan!_" mereka memeluk Orihime sampai pelanggan disana kebingungan.

"Kurosaki-_kun, _Rukia-_chan_," gumam Orihime. Dia menangis bahagia.

"Ulquiorraaa!" teriak Grimmjow dan Nel yang berlari ke arah dapur dimana Ulquiorra sedang membuat adonan kue.

Bagi Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel tetap mengganggu. Mau sudah ketemu atau tidak, sama saja. Dia melempar dua panci ke wajah Grimmjow dan Nel sampai mereka terjatuh.

"Jangan ganggu saat aku bekerja!" tegas Ulquiorra.

"Hiks, dia tetap tidak berubah. Aku bersyukuur," kata Nel. Entah kenapa mereka berdua malah bahagia.

Malam harinya toko ditutup. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia dan Nel duduk di ruang khusus bos yang ternyata milik Ulquiorra dan Orihime sendiri. Mereka harus kaget kalau di ruangan itu banyak pajangan sertifikat dan piagam penghargaan dari seluruh negara untuk toko Rainbow Cake Shop.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, kita gak akan menyesal kayak gini," kata Grimmjow.

"Jangan melihat masa lalu, lihatlah masa depan!" kata Ulquiorra yang datang dari pintu. Dia mendadak jadi motivator dan entah kenapa. Orihime mengekor di belakangnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju _maid_nya sampai Ichigo dan Grimmjow bingung—itu dewi dari surga mana.

"Aku gembira kalau Rukia-_chan _dan yang lainnya kesini lagi," kata Orihime sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Maafin kita yaa. Dulu kita bener-bener ababil, hiks," kata Rukia.

"Iya, enggak apa-apa kok," kata Orihime.

"Makanya, bertindak jangan pake emosi!" gerutu Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menggebrak meja sampai Nel menenangkannya. "Cih, lo gak pernah berubah ya. Selalu dingin." Ulquiorra membalasnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi kalian pemilik toko ini?"

"Pemilik yang sah," koreksi Ulquiorra.

"Maafin kami. Dulu kami salah. Seharusnya kami enggak menghalangi hubungan kalian berdua. Kami jadi penghambat cita-cita kalian," kata Ichigo.

Ulquiorra hanya berdiri di samping mejanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menatap kekasih satu-satunya yang paling dia cintai—Orihime. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum "Ya, kami maafkan."

Terlihat wajah sumringah di keempat sahabat yang tadinya bermusuhan itu.

"Apa kami diterima kerja disini?" tanya Nel.

Ulquiorra tahu kalau Grimmjow dan Nel sangat menyukai dunia Pattisier dan menggantungkan hidup disana. Dan dia tahu kalau Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sahabat Orihime yang selalu mendukung dan menolong Orihime untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Dia juga mendengar kalau pasangan itu sudah sangat menyukai dunia Pattisier, jadi bagaimana tidak. "Ya, kalian akan bekerja disini sebagai tim. Seperti dulu."

Grimmjow dan Ichigo langsung koprol di atas sofa dan berteriak menggila seperti Dauntless yang emang kesehariannya gila. Sedangkan Rukia dan Nel joget-joget ala SNSD yang bikin Orihime menggigil ketakutan. Untung ada Ulquiorra disampingnya yang segera menenangkannya.

"Oke, sekarang kita adalah tim! Gak ada pertikaian lagi, gak ada pertempuran lagi. Kita adalah satu. Seperti nama toko ini, Rainbow Cake Shop, yah, kita adalah pelangi. Berwarna-warni, namun menjadi satu untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama. Ayo teman-teman, kita mulai berjuang dari sekarang!" teriak Grimmjow.

Atmosfer toko pun menjadi menggebu-gebu seolah tunas dengan kobaran semangat yang kembali tumbuh untuk menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai Pattisier terhebat yang selalu dicita-citakan.

Mereka bahagia karena impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Mereka bahagia karena bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya. Mereka bahagia karena tidak ada lagi percikan api kemarahan yang membakar emosi. Dan mereka bahagia bisa berjuang bersama hingga akhir.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

_Rasanya setelah lama tidak menulis di FFn itu… lelaaah. Dan gue (asal usul kata Mel jadi gue itu karena… udah dewasa kali *?*)… menulis Angel Cake ketika mau UAS Praktikum Analisis Pangan. Huaaaa! Semangaaaat!_

_Bagaimana dengan cerita yang satu ini? Geje kah? Anehkah? Menyebalkankah? Maklumi ya, otaknya masih ada di novel __**Philearicasya.**__ Huaaaa! Mau tanya dong, kalo disini, buat ngupload cerita yang Author aslinya lebih dari dua puluh dimana ya? Crossover kayaknya enggak mungkin. Mau dibawa yang mana coba? Desclaimernya ada dua—tokohnya dan dunianya. Contohnya Legolas adalah Elf karya J.R.R Tolkien, tapi Elf itu disebut salah satu jenis Prodigium dimana Prodigium itu karyanya Hawkins. Gak cuma dia tokohnya, banyak sekaliiiii. Karena itu, mohon bantuannya ^/\^_

_Tapi disini Mel bakal kasih cuplikan atau sinopsis yang biasanya ada di cover belakang buku deh. Jadinya kayak gini niiih…_

"_**Ketika kakak tersayangnya, Flame, pergi meninggalkan keluarganya untuk memimpin makhluk Prodigium di bumi, Lili bersama keempat kakaknya harus pindah ke tempat lain karena kedudukan mereka di dunia Prodigium dan dunia manusia sudah tidak aman. Mereka adalah Philearicasya, pemburu dark Prodigium yang ditakuti seluruh dunia. Noboribetsu adalah tempat yang aman untuk persembunyian mereka.**_

_**Sebagai bagian dari Prodigium, Philearicasya tidak boleh menyentuh dunia manusia dan identitas mereka harus tertutup rapat. Namun Prodigium kota Noboribetsu terancam ketika beberapa penghisap roh—The Empty Ones—berkeliaran disana. Lili dan keempat kakaknya harus menyamar untuk memburu mereka di dunia manusia. Akan tetapi cinta dan persahabatan selalu datang tak terduga. Lili berteman dengan banyak manusia dan jatuh cinta pada salah satunya.**_

_**Musuh besar Philearicasya mengepung kota Noboribetsu dan mengancam orang-orang yang dicintai Lili. Akankah Philearicasya berhasil menghadapi mereka? Akankah identitas mereka terbongkar di depan manusia yang bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa dunia yang sebenarnya?"**_

_Yup, segitu. Hehehe_

**IchiRuki, GrimmNel, UlquiHime**: *nabok pake panci*

**Mel**: SIAAAL! *nangis2 sambil ngelus kepala*

**Grimmjow**: Lo kemana aja dasar Author bego! Lo ngelupain kita semua dan nulis tentang cerita lain?

**Mel**: *lari ke kamar Flame*

**IchiRuki, GrimmNel**: OOOIII! Jangan kabuuur! *ngejar bawa2 gergaji, pisau dan palu*

**Mel**: *keluar kamar Flame, bawa cambuk petir* HAHAHAHA! Gue udah jadi salah satu karakter cerita! Ada yang mau lawan gue?

**Ulquiorra**: *ngeluarin reiatsu yang bikin bongkok* Lakukan semua pekerjaan dengan penuh tanggung jawab! Bagi waktu dengan efektif dan efisien!

**Mel**: *ngiket Ulqui pake cambuk* Deadline gue banyak dasar _emo _gak pengertian!

**Orihime**: Ja-jangan Mel! *panik liat Ulqui kesetrum*

**Nel**: Terus ceritanya udah gini doang?

**Mel**: *angkat bahu* Ada ide lain?

**Rukia**: Author kita benar-benar udah jadi orang lain. Dulu dia gak sependiam ini.

**Grimmjow**: Oi! Ada apa sih dengan lo?

**Flame**: *muncul dari pintu* Kalau sudah mengobrol dengan karaktermu, cepat kembali ke tempat. Kita punya banyak tugas! *pintu di tutup lagi*

**GrimmNel, IchiRuki, UlquiHime**: *bengong dua jam*

**Nel**: I-itu siapa?

**Mel**: Kakak gue.

**GrimmNel, IchiRuki, UlquiHime**: Kakak?

**Ichigo**: Ini Angel Cake, dan lo promoin cerita tentang lo dan kakak lo?

**Mel**: Kan sudah tamaat. Huahahaha! *lempar bunga, lompat2 di atas sofa*

**Ice**: *tiba-tiba lewat terus nyentuh pundak gue* Sekarang waktunya Philearicasya kedua!

**GrimmNel, IchiRuki, UlquiHime**: Kakak lagi?

**Mel**: Errr… yaa *wajah merah*

**Ice**: *dengan sekali tatap dia membekukan semuanya*

_Oke, balik ke Angel Cake. Sekali lagi makasih yang udah mau mampir di fanfic guee.. huhu. Doain ya, dua minggu ke depan gue bakal UAS. Gue mau bikin produk makanan nih, dari buah kesemek *promosi*. Bagi yang mau review silahkan… _

.


End file.
